The Boy Who Lived and The Girl who 'died'
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Carlisle Cullen are friends, so what happens when Carlisle gets a letter from the headmaster to have a vampire go the school, that is where the newest Cullen steps up. Ashlee has her world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I don't on Harry Potter or Twilight Saga, this story is set after breaking dawn, and in harry's fifth year.

It was a stormy day in London, England; perfect day if you were like me, I am a vampire, my name's Ashlee Lolita Cullen, and well that is the surname of my new family. Out of my new brothers and sisters, I'm physically the youngest at sixteen year old, since I was changed in 1907. The reason why i'm not in Forks, Washinton with my family, is that about two months ago we were contacted by a old wizard that was friends with our coven leader father figure, Carlisle Cullen. the wizard wanted to have a vampire at his school that would protect the children there, since I'm the only one that doesn't have a mate, I decided to go.

I'm starting to find it funny, that I'm going to a school, for witches and wizardsto show them all that vampires weren't all evil, I shouldn't be at school at my age of one hundred and two. But this is a good thing, I can get away from all the love in the Cullen household, and since I'm a vegetarian, meaning i don't drink the blood of humans, it's good for the students too.

Now, I'm walking alone in King's cross station, avoiding the humans that were staring at me because of my immortal beauty, which is the only downside to this existence. I noticed a group of red heads going though a barrier that must be what I'm looking for platform 9 ¾.

I walked up to where they were at, to me; they smelled different, not quite like humans, they had power. I followed them though the barrier, I hurried on the train, found an empty compartment, I sat down and stared at my reflection shown a beautiful woman with long raven hair, and golden eyes from the window.

The train started moving and I relaxed, remembering that I had to act human. I blinked a few times, and then crossed my ankles.

I was thinking about many things, at the same time, mostly I was eavesdropping on the humans on the train.

"Did you see her, could she be a veela?"

"Ronald, haven't you learned that Fleur was only half veela."

I didn't know what veela was or who this Fleur is but I guess she was a beauty but unlike my kind.

"Harry, don't you have anything to say?"

"Yes, the only compartment that isn't full is that one with the girl in it."

I turned back to the window as the door opened, I yawned pretending I was bored.

"Excuse me?" asked a bushy brown haired girl, wearing to quote my sister Alice; a horrible uniform. The next was one of the red haired boys I seen. Last was a boy with glasses and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hi," I greeted trying to be friendly; I didn't know who they were.

"Mind if we sit with you?" asked the boy in glasses.

"No, I don't mind, I wasn't enjoying the silence that much." I replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house," Hermione introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor." Ron greeted.

"Harry, Harry Potter." greeted Harry, he cringed like he was waiting for me to act like a rabid human fangirl.

"I'm Ashlee Lolita Cullen, I'm new here, I just moved from America." I greeted. I knew I was gorgeous but that was because it was a lure.

"Bloody hell, America, I didn't know there was any magic schools there." Ron blurred.

I tilted my head to the side, "I don't know, never been to a magic school, personally I didn't know anything like this existed."

"Then why are you here?" asked Harry, crap I have to think of something, wait...why don't I just tell part of the truth its not like they have an Edward here that could read minds.

"My adopted father and Professor _Dumbledore are very old friends, and Professor Dumbledore asks if Carlisle could send someone to get to know the students, since we're vastly different." I answered I didn't want them to be scared that I'm a vampire. _

_"You're pretty." Ron stated. I didn't think of myself anymore, I did when I did hunt humans before I found a better way of living. _

_"Thanks, but you should see my sister Rosalie." I replied. _

A tapping at the glass broke the silence then, I smiled at the sight of my pet owl, she's a barn owl. Yes I know it's weird for a vegetarian vampire to have a pet owl, but I raised her from an egg. I slid open the window and she hopped in, I didn't have cage for her because I was a nomad, we traveled a lot so I didn't see the point. She stuck her foot out and tied to her leg was a envelope.

"I see, Alice got to you first." I muttered as I untied the envelope.

"she's beautiful, where did you get her, I haven't seen anything like her in Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione, she was looking at my owl in awe.

"I had her for a few years, I raised her from an egg, her name's is starfire." I answered in truth, why should I lie about how I got her, it wasn't like I was doing anything illegal, _Carlisle made sure I had the permits to care for her. _

"I wonder if she misses her mother." Harry stated.

"She probably doesn't know her." Hermione replied.

Starfire fluffed her feathers and nestled into my side. She was a weird bird, she didn't care that I was just like her a predator. I looked at the envelope with my name on it written in Edward's handwriting, for a vampire he has lovely handwriting. I opened and nearly dropped my jaw in shock, there were letters from each member of my family. I haven't even began learning about these witches and wizards and their already writing to me.

"got letters already, I bet your family misses you." Harry stated.

"I guess, I haven't even got to the school yet, and their sending me stuff." I sighed. I opened Alice's first hoping she had a vision that would help me. I read it and she wrote about how horrible the uniforms were and if she was in charge that would change, also that Hermione would figure out that I'm a vampire.

Reading Edward's letter nearly made me laugh, he was writing down everything that he was hearing besides Bella, Nessie wanted to give Jake a bone for his birthday, Esme was worried about me and if I would turn back to hunting humans.

I have to write back to him about this, he might as well write everyone's letters since he's in their heads. Bella's letter was complaining that since I wasn't at home Alice was still trying to dress her up as a Barbie, I'm not sure was a Barbie is.

Rose's letter was short she missed me. Emmett wanted me to come home so we could wrestle, little our hunting grounds doesn't need to be trimmed.

Esme wrote how she missed me, hoped I would come home soon, I have to admit she is like a my mom. Nessie was the funniest of them all, she got Jake to beg in his wolf form, and I missed it that sucks. _Carlisle written two letters one for me and the other for Dumbledore. The one for me reinforce what I already knew I had to be sure I didn't lose control of my thirst. _

I folded the letters up, I would reply to them later tonight when everyone else was asleep, I will want a picture of Jake begging. I know Edward would send me one.

"So what did they say?" asked Ron,

"Just saying how much they love and miss me, we're a really close family, I was adopted two years ago, everyone has treated me like I'm the missing little sister." I lied, I adopted them and took over Edward's old room. I listen as the three of them talked about the upcoming year, and how they always ran out of Defense against the dark arts teachers, and wondering who the new one will be.

I would say right now that this school has bad luck keeping teachers. If I was older looking I might request a job teaching, but since I'm not, I have to be a student. Well the good thing is I get to be in fifth year.

"what year are you transferring too?" asks Hermione

"Oh, I'm in fifth year, I read a lot, so I'm caught up." I answered. When one doesn't sleep, you read a lot, I have a degree in biology, among other things.

"But that is four years worth of learning!" Hermione exclaimed, I could tell she is the brains of this group.

"I have nothing but time on my hands, besides I love to read." I replied leaning back into the seat and crossing my leg over my right knee. I glanced at the window at the green and growing plants, I might have to come back this far to hunt, unless I can hunt on the grounds. Starfire sifted in her sleep and I petted her crest.

I watched as Harry and Ron drifted off to sleep, Hermione was reading a book. I got out a piece of parchment and quill pen with ink, how was I going to manage writing this way for a year. I began to write a letter to Edward, because I was bored.

I would send it back later tonight or sometime before everyone started thinking I left them. I noticed the sun setting and lower the blinds, I didn't want them to notice my sparkling skin in the light.

"We should change into robes, we almost at school." Hermione stated as she woke up the boys. I don't know why but I feel like they're my friends.

Hermione kicked the boys out so we could change, I changed into my robes which were a little different from the other students, mine had the Cullen crest on it and below would have which house I would be in. the train stopped at the train station and we got out most of the fifth years were going off to the carriages but since I didn't have a house, I would have to be shorted with the first years. My existence sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: Okay, if you haven't read the 'I don't own' part in the first chapter. This is two years after Breaking Dawn, and Set in Order of the Phoenix, because I plan on torturing Umbridge, and saving Sirius Black.

Boats why did it have to be boats, I could swim faster then these little boats. I would have been there by now. I crossed my arms and stared at the castle in the distances, it was grand but the Volturi had better. I've been there once back when I was younger but I didn't like the way the treated others. So I left.

The boats weren't rocking, but I was still impatient, I guess that is another thing I brought over from my human life. I thought about diving into the water and swimming the rest of the way, but that wasn't a good think to do.

I breathed in which I didn't need too, but since I was holding my breath on the train, I would hate to find my _singer _here among the first years. I wasn't paying attention when the boats stopped at the dock. The new students were getting off with help from the giant, when he moved to the boat that I was in, he looked at me, almost; I guess he noticed my golden eyes.

"Well there, we never had someone like you before." he stated.

"I know but please don't mention what I am." I replied as I hopped out of the boat. I followed the young humans into the castle, looking around I would love to explore this place. I breathe in, I could smell a delicious aroma, oh crap. My hands automatically clinched into fists. As I tried to fight the temptation, great my _singer_ is here in this school.

Walking into the castle the scent was getting stronger, the crowd stopped, I wondered if I would have to wait or be shorted first, great thing Carlisle explained the whole shorting to me or else I would be like these first years.

"Ms. Cullen?" asks middle aged to elderly witch.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You will be shorted first since you're a special visitor to the school." explained the witch.

Oh that is great, I really wish someone else came with me, I raised my head and walked into the main hall, I heard the whispers of the older students and some of the teachers.

I sat on the stool, and I felt the hat placed upon my head.

"Well, a Cullen at last." a voice stated and the whispers stopped.

"Were you maybe excepting the Easter Bunny?" I asked, I could tell that the voice came from the Hat.

"Funny, really funny." the hat retorted. I felt the hat reading my mind, just like Edward does.

"Ah, so one of your brothers reads minds, so you know what I'm looking for?" asked the Hat.

I nodded; the hat read every part of my mind.

"I see, you're brave, loyal to family and diet, have some control issues now, but where to place you." the hat muttered to itself, "you're thinking anywhere as long as you can be with friends."

"Oh hurry up; I can feel my eyes darkening." I muttered.

"Fine, impatient one, better be GRYFFINDOR!!!" Shouted the Hat. I couldn't help but skipped to where my friends were as sitting, I sat down with them, I wondered where Starfire was, I haven't seen her since we got off the train. I didn't attention to the Headmaster; my glaze was on the pink toad looking human. She looked at Harry and I like we were insects that needed to be killed. I started listening now

"As usual, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that—" Dumbledore explained but was interrupted by the toad.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome.... The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" Umbridge explained.

Well I wouldn't be getting along with her. Because I was here so everyone could get to know a vampire.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore thanked, I needed to speak with him before I hunted.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to stare into Harry's green eyes and the scent was coming from him. Thank goodness it wasn't Ron.

"You're ice cold, but what did the sorting hat mean you have control issues?" Harry asked; I knew I had to come up with something but his scent was powerful for me. I clinched my hand into a fist so hard that the bones might break.

"I can't explain; you have to figure it out for yourself." I answered, I now know how it must of have felt to Edward when Bella was still human and his singer. Am I strong enough to withstand the scent and protect Harry from myself and the darkness that hunts him? I couldn't stand it, I feel protective of him, if anything shed his blood, I don't think I would handle it well.

I picked at my plate of food saving the chicken legs for Starfire, she would love this treat. I wouldn't eat this stuff, I could lie.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Ron with his mouth full, gross.

"Special diet." I replied as I slipped the chicken into my pocket,

"Look!" shouted a student from another table; we all looked up mostly me because I didn't know what was happening.

Starfire came winging in, with a container in her beak, I could scent the blood that was in there, she was a smart bird, she landed right on my outstretch arm, I took the container from her beak and gave her a piece of chicken.

"Thank you, my friend." I whispered, i unscrewed the cap and took a drink of the warm liquid, which would ease the fire in my throat. I petted Starfire's crest before launching her into the air. She knew where i would be.

"Hem-Hem, No outside drinks allowed." the toad what was her name oh yes, Professor Umbridge stated; she was about the grab my container of blood when I grabbed her wrist.

"Trust me, Professor you don't want to know what's in the container; it's for your safety." I stated.

"Professor Umbridge; Ms. Cullen is here because I asked her father if she could join us this year, Ms. Cullen, I would like to speak with you after you finish." Professor Dumbledore explained coming up behind the toad, I nodded and finished my meal.

"We'll see you in the common room," Ron stated but I stopped frozen I didn't know where it was.

"I don't know where it is." I stated,

"Mr. Potter will be waiting outside of my office, to show you." Dumbledore replied. I watched at the students flied out of the hall, except for Harry and myself, the teachers were the last to go. Dumbledore, Harry, and I walked out of the teacher's door. Leading to an Engel statue, I watched as Dumbledore raised his hands and commanded the stairs to rise.

"Impressive." I stated, we went upstairs, Dumbledore lead us to his office, Harry waiting outside.

"I'm surprise that my old friend would send his newest daughter to spend the year with us." Dumbledore stated, taking a seat at his desk.

"I volunteer to come, everyone has their mates, they wouldn't like it very much, being away from home," I replied taking a seat as well.

"I would like to know, what did the Sorting Hat mean by you have control issues now?" asked Dumbledore, I remember Carlisle telling me to trust the aged Headmaster, I reached into my pocket and got the letter out and handed to him.

"In my world, there is a person's whose blood sings to us, it's very hard to control our thirst around them, My brother Edward had his _singer_;Bella, she became one of us," I answered.

"Who is yours, I noticed you stiffen when you passed Harry Potter," Dumbledore stated

"My singer is for me to know and you hopefully never find out." I replied then stood up gracefully and walked out the door, leaving my meeting with the Headmaster. I will never go back in that office unless I have too, which won't be for a long time.

Once outside, I stopped next to Harry,

"What was your talk about?" He asked, I glanced at him, the scent is powerful but I will fight it, until I can tell him.

"He just wanted to know how my father was doing" I lied.

We walked until we came to stairs, I looked up, and some of them were moving.

"Yeah, because of the stairs, they like to move." Harry warned me.

"I can see that." I replied we walked up to a picture of a Fat Lady,

"Password." she stated, in my hundreds of existing, I wouldn't have believe this.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Harry answered then turned to me "Ron, told me the password earlier."

"What is with your school with long passwords'" I asked as we walked into the common room, most of the students were talking about what they did over the summer. I didn't get an answer.

"Harry, Ashlee; Over here." Hermione shouted, we went over to her and Ron who were sitting on the couch by the fire,

I sat down of the floor crossed legged so I wouldn't get the others cold.

"How was your summer, Ashlee?" asked Ron

"Fine, but I couldn't tell because I live in the wettest place in the Continental US; Forks, Washington." I answered "Mainly, My family likes to go camping and hiking." which turns out to be hunting.

"I didn't do anything this summer." Ron stated.

"I mainly read all my books and found some new ones." Hermione responded.

"I had the normal summer slaving for my uncle and aunt." Harry stated glumly, I bit back the snarl that almost forced its way up my throat. My family wouldn't do that. I would see to it that my Harry would come with me over break, wait since when did I start thinking of him as mine?

Harry yawned as did Hermione and Ron,

"We better get to bed." Hermione ordered I followed behind Hermione since my stuff was in the girls' dormitory; I changed into pajamas that my most wonderful sister Alice brought me, and laid down in the bed I wouldn't use. I waited until I heard their heart rhythms slowed down, I got out of bed and found my Diary-Journal and darted down to the common room, and I stretch out of the couch and began to write about how my life has turned upside down.

I was lost in my journal, when I noticed the sun was raising, I laid the journal flat against my stomach and let the dry quill fall to the floor and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. A hand touched my shoulder shaking me gently, it took everything in my control not to react and dodge away. I opened my eyes again just slightly.

"Come on Ash, wake up." Ron stated; I blinked why was Ron waking me up?

"Hey, Good Morning." I greeted as I stretched and sat up on the couch.

"Did you fall asleep down here?" asks Ron, I glance at him wondering why he was down here, did I miss something?

"I guess I did, I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here to write in my journal, I must have fallen asleep," I lied. Sitting up, I put my feel on the ground, and then stood up. "I think I should go get changed.

Using human speed, I quickly ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, to change into my uniform which by the way I hate to the very core of my being. Once I got up in the room and to my trunk, Hermione was the first to notice I was there.

"Ashlee, where have you been?" She asks; I glanced up at her from where I was.

"I fell asleep in the common room, Yesh next time I'll leave a note." I replied as I changed into my horrid uniform, I wish Alice was here to give the school a fashion make-over better yet I wish my best friend was here. Leah would be so pissed that I left and didn't tell her.

Together Hermione and I went back down into the common room, there standing waiting for us was Harry and Ron, if my heart was still beating, it would be rapid by now. When I seen Harry in his uniform, the baggy clothes on the train didn't do him justice. His scent was mouthwatering, but I would fight the craving for his blood. He looked like he didn't sleep at all or at least well.

"Didn't sleep well, Harry?" I asked; I felt concern for him. Maybe I should sneak in his dormitory tonight.

"No, bad dreams." Harry replied, I walked over to him and looped my arm around his, luckily the cloak I was wearing had long sleeves, I felt his heart rate spike, should I dare hope that he liked me as well?

"Come on, you three I want to get my schedule," Hermione stated impatiently, I bowed mockingly still having my arm in Harry's arm, "lead the way."

We went to the Great Hall, for breakfast which I didn't eat again and that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, she looked at me then went back to eating, I was sitting in between her and Harry, Ron was on the other side of Hermione. The older witch that I met last night went about our table handing out the schedules, when I got mine I noticed it came with another piece of parchment, I quickly read it '_the free hours are for your hunting trips if you like_' I crumpled the parchment and shoved in my pocket to get rid of later. Harry looked over at my schedule and frowned.

"Ashlee, which classes did you get?" asks Hermione

"I got History of Magic, free period, Defense against the Dark arts, Double Potions, Herbology, another free period, and my last class is Care of magical creatures, which is in the evening." I answered. I wanted to laugh at the last class, maybe I should be part of the lesson instead of the class.

"We get four classes together, and I have a free period too after Herbology; but why are you taking History of Magic, that's only for first years." Harry stated.

"Because I don't know anything about magic," I replied.

I didn't want to be away from my friends but I needed that History of Magic class, I sighed. "I better get to class." I stated then got up.

I noticed I was being followed, I glanced over my shoulder and seen a group of boys around thirteen, great just what I need a fan group. I turned the corner there no one in hall and darted to my class.

My History of Magic class is so boring, I wish I was human so I could go to sleep, but I couldn't, I paid attention because I didn't have anything else to do, then the hour was over and I was at lose ends, I went back to the tower and changed out of my uniform, into something I could run faster in, sweats and a shirt. I went out the window leaving it unlocked so I could get back in. I decided to go into the Forbidden Forest, to see if there was anything to hunt.

To my despair there wasn't, but I made a few new friends. I raced out of the school grounds to a forest that a Centaur told me about, he said it had wildlife in it, it was by a town where all the students go on the weekends called Hogsmeade. I made it to the forest, I picked up the scent of a deer, not big enough for Emmett but it will do for me. I hunted my prey and drank my fill, before going back to the school, I tossed the carcass for the other carnivores to find, I might do this everytime to lure in larger prey.

I got back to the school before my free hour was over, I climbed back though window and changed back into my uniform, I set up my picture of my family next on my nightstand, then the picture of me and Leah, I still have no clue why she and I became best friends. I followed Harry's scent to his classroom door and waited out the rest of the hour.

When Harry, Ron came out of their Divination class, I was about to go insane with joy at being with Harry again, I took a breathe of his sweet cedar and applewood scent, the venom welled up in my mouth just breathing, and the fire in my throat erupted, but I ignored it, Together, with went Defense against the Dark Arts class, i sat in the darkest corner of the room, so i wouldn't cause attention to myself, Professor Umbridge wasn't in class yet so everyone was talking.

"Ashlee, why are you sitting all the way over there?" asks Neville, another one of my house mates, his heart was pounding just talking to me.

I glanced at everyone, they were waiting for an answer, what was it about these people, have they never seen a vampire before? "I'm allergic to sunlight, so I have to stay in dark corners," I lied, one Slytherin, had his eyes on me, which gave me the creeps, it was Draco Malfoy. The playboy of Hogwarts according to the whispers I heard. The toad in pink came in there and stated in a high voice that made me want to cover my sensitive ears. She passed out books that didn't look very informative.

I read the book about two times before Hermione was even finished, and laid my head down on my desk in boredom, I heard the toad's footsteps.

"Hem, Hem; Ms. Cullen, why aren't you reading?" asks the toad.

I blinked "I already read the book, twice in fact."

"Read it again." toad ordered, yep I don't like her one bit. I held the snarl in and opened the book once more. I got out a two pieces of parchment, on the first one I was pretending to write notes, on the second one I was writing a letter to Leah, explaining why I'm not in Forks right now and how sorry I am for leaving on short notice, I glanced up and seen the toad going around watching the students reading. I put the letter aside under my fake note page and began writing notes of what I read earlier and turned the page of the book.

I watched Hermione, since I was across from her two people down I find it funny all the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat on different sides of the classroom. I thought history of magic was boring this is downright dull. Hermione shut her book and spoke up.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." she stated, I had no idea this class was about using spells to defend

"Using spells?! Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge replied, Risk-free that isn't fun for my kind or at least for me.

"If we don't practice spells how are we going to protect ourselves from Voldemort?" asked Harry, when my _singer _said that name every Gryffindor in the room shuddered in fear. Mental note ask him about who the Voldemort was later.

"He is not back, that is a lie." the toad replied slowly,

Harry wasn't lying, his heart rate was steady. How could these idiots not believe him?

"Detention, Mr Potter, and fifty points taken from Gryffindor." stated the toad. I snarled low under my breathe. Oh that bitch is going to pay. I gather my notes just as class ended. I ran out of the classroom only to stop away from the room, I needed to calm down before I had went back on my vow to never drink a human's blood.

"Ashlee, why did you run off?" asks Harry coming up next to me, along with Hermione and Ron.

"Because I want to snap that toad in two." I growled. I clutched tightly at my notes almost hearing the bones crack.

"I think we should get to Potions." Hermione stated, I nodded maybe I wouldn't hate the teacher as much as I did the toad for taking my Harry away at night. We walked into the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was at, we spent the double block hour of the class mixing potions that were at least cooler then DADA were, I think this will be my favorite class here so far, even after five page Essay on the uses of Boomslang skin, even if Professor Snape is a creepy looking human, but they haven't seen me at my worse.

It was lunch time, and I went back to the common room, because I didn't want to be down with everyone else, I knew Harry needed to eat and I didn't want to rob him of that. But I wanted to finish my letter to Leah, I sat at a table in the main room, just writing about my classes, how boring I found some of them to be and how much I missed hanging out with her, I finished the letter and sealed it and written her name of the envelope. I sat back in the chair, just then the doorway opened up, and I scented Harry.

"Hello, Harry." I greeted, he looked shocked that I knew it was him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked

I shrugged, "I just knew."

"I came to get my Herbology book, what are you doing in here?" asks Harry.

"I wanted to finish my letter to my best friend back home." I answered. "I'm going to send it to her during my free hour,"

Harry nodded, when I stood up to go get my book and a fresh supply of parchment, I met Harry on the stairs.

"You know people might think we're dating if we keep this up." Harry stated. If I were a human I would have been blushing at the idea.

"I don't mind, besides I don't have anyone like that back home, my older siblings are very protective of me." I replied. It was true that the others were protective of me since I'm the newest to the vegetarian diet.

"Then would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asks Harry, I could see the blood rushing to his face as he asked me.

"love too, but I hope it's cloudy." I replied.

We walked together to Herbology, I paid as much attention to the class as possible. My free period, I spent in the Owlery with Starfire,

"Assshlee, did I see right?" Starfire clicked her beak.

"Yes, I have a _Singer_" I answered, I have a power to talk to animals but mainly I talk to Starfire since I feed on animals. Starfire was on my arm, I scratched her crest feathers. "I hope you can travel to Forks, tonight?"

"Yess, why?"

"I have a letter for Leah, I want you to deliver for me, since my cell phone doesn't work here, when you get back I let you rest for a week, until I need another mail delivery." I replied.

"You can talk to us?" asked a regal voice, I turned around and found a Snowy owl staring at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes, I'm different then the others here." I replied

"I'm Hedwig, Harry's owl." Hedwig introduced herself. Starfire jumped onto my shoulder so Hedwig could flapped the way over to me.

"Scratch Crest." She ordered. I happily did so, She sighed in content. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned to see a Asian girl

"Oh Hello?" she greeted.

"Hello," I replied.

"I'm Cho Chang" Cho introduced herself to me,

"Ashlee Cullen" I replied being as nice as I could, I walked over to Hedwig's perch and she walked down my arm to sit. I reached into my pocket for the letter to Leah, and handed to Star.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Cho cooed, going over to her bird.

"Yes, she's one of my best friends non-human that is." I stated truthfully. "Here, Star. Have a safe flight and come back soon, I have a rabbit for you when you return."

Starfire took the letter in her talons, and flew off.

"where's she going?" asks Cho

"Forks, Washington, USA." I answered. "I'm going to be late for my class." I then left and went back to the common room and to get my book, My last class of the day which left until night fell, I really liked this class, as soon as I'm out in the open I might be a part of the lesson. I went back the common room, and seen Hermione with a thoughtful look of her face, her eye's brighten when she saw me. Great she knows what I am. Alice was right.

"Your skin is pale white; Harry said your skin's ice cold. sometimes you speak like— like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, except that one container we seen the first night here. You don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you?

I knew I was in for it, but I decided to act like Edward "Sixteen"

"How long have you been sixteen?" asks Hermione, her eyes narrowly at me.

I pause then answered "A long time."

"I know what you are." she stated, I could see the whole room gathering around us, Harry and Ron right behind her.

"Really, What am I then?" I smirked, my golden eyes bright with amusement.

"you're a vampire." replied Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

I glance around at my fellow gryffindors, Hermione just revealed out what I am, I don't know how to reply, and I really wish this wasn't harder then it is.

I ran up to the girls' dormitory, i heard the others following me, but i paid them no heed, i was in shock and needed to get away, so i can figure out how to explain myself.

I opened the widow and leaped out, i could hear the surprised gasps as i was sailing though the air, jumping from the tower would kill a human but me, it wouldn't.

"Why did she jump?" asks Fred, I landed on my feet gracefully as my kind did and raced off into the forbidden forest. Once in the dark forest, i slowed down into a walk, i leap into a tree; i didn't know if i wanted to go back, i could stay in this forest until the end of time.

Sitting there with my arms wrapped around my knees, I began thinking of what i could do, first i go could back to the tower, and be interrogated or I could just swim home and face my family as a failure. By now I think I'm giving Alice a headache with all my choices.

Oh, I don't know what to do, the sound of Hoof beats galloping to me distracted me from my thoughts. I watched as the black haired and black bodied centaur skidded to a stop right in front of the tree, I was in.

"Pleasant, evening to you, Bane," I greeted the centaur as he looked up at me.

"And, to you as well, my young vampire." Bane replied; I gave him a smile. When I first entered the Forest two days ago, he thought I was a human until I manage to tackle him to the ground with my teeth at his neck, after that he warmed up to me, Bane is the only centaur that will come close to me, he despises and distrusts humans, lucky for me, I'm not human.

"You should be at the school, as much as I hate to say it." Bane chastised me.

"I ran away, my fellow Gryffindor figured out that I'm a vampire, I don't know how to process." I explained.

Bane glazed at the stars, reading my future, "Child, you're future is very tied in with Harry Potter. You must go back or lose your chance at love."

Yes, I'll admit; I had fallen in love with my _singer_, but I won't risk his life. That decided me, I must go back and face the music sort of speak.

"Do the stars say if I'm going to kill him?" I asked unsure.

"That child, is what you have decide." he replied, I leaped out of the tree and landed a few yards from him.

"You are a good friend to me Bane." I stated, and then flitted back to the castle. I heard a whisper on the wind, "You are a good friend to me a well." I smiled I had won the trust of a centaur a high honor indeed.

Once I was back inside, I darted up to the tower and the painting let me in without the password. "They are arguing about you," was all the Fat Lady told me. I walked in and stay in the entrance way. Hermione was surrounded by every Gryffindor, with Harry and Ron to the side of her.

"Hermione, you really lost it this time, Ashlee can't be a vampire." Ron shouted.

"Look at the facts, Ronald; Pale skin, doesn't eat or drink." Hermione argued.

"Ron, she hasn't lost it, She's right." I interrupted, coming into the light from the fire, all eyes turned to me.

"What...I don't understand?" Harry questioned; I feel really bad that what i am is the only thing keeping me from who i love.

"I'm here, because the school needs a vampire on the inside, I don't know a thing about magic, but I have powers, besides the regular vampiric abilities" I replied.

"What kind of powers?" asked Fred, Ron's older brother.

"I can talk to animals, I can see ghosts and not just the Hogwarts house ghosts, I mean humans that have died and come back," I answered.

"This is crazy" Ron stated, since I was standing on the outside of the circle, I jumped over everyone and landed besides Mione.

"How did you do that?" asked someone in the crowd.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I am a vampire, I thought it would be useful, then pushing my way though, don't think I want Professor McGonagall to give me detention for hurting one of you."

"Prove it, you could be skilled at floating charms," challenged a seventh year.

"Open a curtain, if you still don't believe me or Hermione." I replied,

"What does a curtain, have do with us not believing you?" asked Lee Jordon, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance,

"Oh for the love of Merlin, let the sunlight in, you nitwits." I laughed, I've been here way to long, and I'm beginning to curse like the rest of them.

I took off my cloak, when Hermione moved the curtain that was near us, I was bored as the sunlight hit me, sending off the sparkles that my skin produces in the sun showing what I am. I stared at my fellow schoolmates, with their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Believe us now?" I asked, I put my cloak back on, and sat down on the couch, I let out a breathe that sounded like a sigh. I gazed into the fire, when I felt the couch shift as someone sat down next to me, I didn't want to look to see who is was. I was terrified of being rejected, this the first time in my existence, I felt truly human again, and I had friends who weren't my kind, besides Leah.

The person rested their hand on mine, that when I glanced to the side and it was none of then Harry, he smiled at me. I grinned back.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, besides resisting the urge to kill you nothing.

"This is the first time in my existence that I truly felt happy, I don't want that to end, now that you know what I am." I replied.

"Ashlee, if you don't mind, how you became a vampire?" asks Mione, coming to sit down in front of me on the floor everyone else followed her. Wanting to know more about me.

"I was born in 1891, I grew up just outside of Cincinnati, Ohio; my human sixteenth birthday, in 1907, was the last birthday, i would ever have as a human. my mother and I were shopping for my birthday supper, when I got lost, then I don't remember what happened after that, I woke up three days later, and I was like this. " I started, and then gestured at my immortal body.

Ron was staring at me like a lovestuck fool, when Hermione slapped upside the head.

"Why can't you remember?" asks Harry,

"Human memories fade after a while; all I can remember is the burning." I answered

"Burning?" Ginny asked; I knew she had some feelings for Harry a long time ago but she moved on.

"The venom, which a vampire injects into a human. I never heard of it burning, I thought it was quick." Hermione answered.

"I wasn't meant to be a vampire, I just meant as meal, but they got distracted by something and left me while my heart was still beating, it takes three days for the transformation to finish, so my vampire birthday is November 19th, at first I was nomadic wondering was place to place, feeding when thirsty, but I ran into a different kind of vampire." I continued.

"A different kind, I thought they all drank human blood?" piped up Harry.

"It's the way, we want everyone to think." I answered

"Who did you run into?" asks Hermione, she was drinking in everything I said like she was reading a book.

"I ran into my future adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, he told me about a different way of existing, I thought about for a while and I decided two years ago to find him again and covert to his lifestyle choice." I answered.

"Does that mean He doesn't drink human blood?" asked Neville

"We're vegetarians; we live off the blood of animals." I smirked. "That's why my eyes are golden,"

"Nice way to call yourselves." Harry laughed.

"Enough about me, who in the bloody hell is Voldemort?" I questioned.

I noticed that everyone but Harry shuddered in fear, Harry looked melancholy.

"He's a dark wizard beat on ruling the wizarding world, he's murdered countless people like Cedric Diggory, and my parents." Harry answered since the others to frighten enough to speak.

"He doesn't sound half as bad as the Volturi." I stated.

"Volturi?" asks Hermione "We never heard of the Volturi."

"They're the ones in charge of punishment if the secret of vampires comes out to humans. Which isn't the case here since Wizards and Witches have to stay hidden too." I answered. I glanced at Harry, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ashlee, why are you staring at Harry like he was something to eat?" asked Ron, George slapped him upside the head.

"I read all about vampires, it's said that some of them have a _singer _the books never really explained much about that." Hermione stated then looked thoughtful for a few minutes, I wish Edward was here to read Mione's mind then she added "Is Harry, your _singer_?"

I knew I would have to explain that to everyone, I'm glad that wizards and witches have to keep quite about being who they are or else I would be in so much trouble.

"_La Tua Cantante_" I breathed.

"You speak Italian?" asks Hermione, I smiled.

"Yes, _La Tua Cantante _means 'your singer' in English." I replied.

"What is the _singer _stuff about?" asks Ron, I have the feeling that he doesn't read books a whole lot.

"It means a human or in this case wizard, whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense." I explained

"Does that mean that you want to kill me?" asks Harry, he moved away from me. I couldn't blame him.

"Your scent is more powerful then any human's scent, I have ever breathe in, But My family would shred me to pieces if I ever harm a human again." I answered, or maybe Leah would send me crashing though a window or something.

"Now that I think about it, having you kill me, has got to be better then Voldemort." Harry stated. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to end your life." I growled.

"Why?" Harry asks again. Is he trying to get me to kill him?

Should I tell Harry, that I fallen in love with him, in the past few days, Yep, I really know how my brother felt.

"Haven't you figured it out, She's in love with you?" Fred and George explained in unison. I was embarrassed, I would have blushed if I could, I glanced quickly at Harry and his face was as scarlet then turned away.

"Why isn't Ashlee blushing?" asks someone in the back I have no idea who it was.

"Since she is a vampire, she doesn't have blood to blush," Hermione answered.

"Where is your coffin?" asks Ron, I turned to look at him, he has to be joking right?

"Myth, I don't sleep." I answered.

"But I woke you up this morning!" he exclaimed.

"I was pretending; I haven't slept in over a hundred years." I stated and laughed at Ron's dumbstruck look.

"What do you do all night?" asks George, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I don't have to be my brother Edward, to know what you're thinking George and No, I don't know that. I stay up and read or go hunting." I answered.

"Wait...Are you saying that Edward can read minds?" Harry asked.

"Yes, My other brother Jasper can control emotion climates, My sister Alice can see the future, and Bella is a shield, She can block out mental attacks, My niece Nessie flipped both Edward's and Bella's gifts, She can project her thoughts in images. Really cool." I stated.

"What about the rest of your family?" asks Hermione, I could tell she would write a book about my family life if I would let her.

"Carlisle, brought his compassion for human life over, Esme can love anyone that she comes in contact with, Emmett has his strength, Rosalie, is the most beautiful vampire in the world so I guess she brought her vanity in this life." I laughed at my own joke which no one else had gotten.

"That is a large family, almost a big as the Weasley family." Lee Jordon commented.

"Yeah, then we have our cousins, I don't know much about them." I replied. "Alright you kids, I think you all need to get to sleep."

"You're younger then us." George and Fred exclaimed.

"physically, yes, But I am hundred and two years old, so I am older then you are, so get to bed." I retorted. I watched every one go off to their beds, I stretched out on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while then I went to get my homework, I finished within ten seconds.

I went to get one of my many books from my trunk, one that I haven't read; I like to read slowly so I can waste time. I was reading when I heard someone coming down the stairs, I sat up to look because I was didn't know who it was because they were downwind from me...Harry stepped on the last step, wide awake.

"Harry, what are you doing awake?" I asked, not that I wasn't happy to see him.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought I'd come down here to keep you company until I get tired." He answered. He went over and sat down next to the fire that was still burning away. I wondered how it did that.

I sat by him, "why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was thinking about what happen earlier." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow in question and he blushed scarlet.

"I've been thinking of you since the first day on the train to be honest, I realize now that I love you too." Harry answered my unspoken question.

I moved closer to him, and he reached out to take my hand, he brought to his lips and kissed it.

"Your family sounds really nice; I wish I had that kind of family that loves me." Harry commented.

"Harry, you have me, until you order me away, I will never leave you." I vowed,

"I would never order you away, besides I want to see the look on my aunt, uncle, and cousin's faces when they see I have a gorgeous girlfriend." Harry replied.

I felt my dead heart swell, even that were possible then I replayed that again, did he just call me his girlfriend?

"Did you call me your girlfriend?" I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't hearing things, wishful thinking.

"Only if you want to be?" Harry replied; his green eyes stare into my golden ones.

"You have no idea, what you're getting yourself into," I replied then laid my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair and breathes in my scent.

"You do smell good," Harry murmured, I breathed in his scent,

"So do you." I replied.

Harry yawned, I sat up straight,

"You're tired, you should go to sleep." I stated.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to leave,"

"Don't make me carry you up to your bed." I threatened

"Stay with me?" he asked getting up, I followed,

"You don't have to ask, I would sneak in anyway." I replied and he smiled as he went upstairs with me behind him. Once he was under the covers of his bed, I pulled the curtains closed; he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep. I watched him sleep;

All though the night I guarded my beloved Harry, I wonder how this will effect my family, I thought about how alone I was until coming here, I envied Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, even Nessie because she had her Jacob, I didn't have anyone to love me. I would stare at the stars at night, up in a tree, wishing I would find someone anyone vampire or not, to fall in love in with me,

I brushed Harry's hair aside, to see a lighting bolt scar; I wonder how he got that? He slept like he was having a nightmare; suddenly he woke up nearly screaming.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nightmare, I was dreaming of Voldemort." he replied, i wrapped my arms around him,

"I don't know what this Voldemort guy wants, but as long as i exist, he won't harm you." i vowed.

"I think I slept enough, I don't want to go back to sleep." Harry stated.

We just stayed in his bed, Harry still under the covers so he wouldn't freeze from my touch, I was lying on top of the covers, and I was listening to Harry's heart beat. I found it relaxing. I knew from that moment on I never wanted to be apart from him.

DarkPriestess66: Review Please and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"I should go before the others wake up, I don't want to start any rumors," I stated, as Harry was nodding off again.

"Considering no one believes me, when I said Voldemort is back, so I couldn't blame you" Harry replied, I got out of his bed, and kissed his forehead,

"Sleep well; I'll see you in the common room in a few hours." I stated then flitted out of the boys' dormitory, I was just going into the girls' dormitory, to get my bathing supplies and a change of clothes, I noticed the time it was around five am, we start our classes at eight, changing into my bathrobe, I grabbed my supplies and went out to the bathroom, I wonder why the boys and girls share a bathroom in the school, maybe I check into it later. I went into the bathroom, and the bath was full, so I slide off my robe and got in. I might be an immortal but I still like to keep clean.

I washed my long hair, and ducked under water to raise, since this bath was as big as a lake, I decided to swim for a while, I swam for an hour not needing to come up for air, once I finally had enough, I climbed out of the bath, and dried off and got dress, I kinda wish this skirt was longer.

Thinking about how I could help Harry get out of his idiotic relatives' house, I needed to know more about blood rites and protection, if I could find a loophole then maybe there was some way to transfer that protection, or I could just kidnap Harry over the summer. I'm starting to like that idea.

I went back to the common room, Mione was up and dressed and checking my potions essay.

"Good Morning, Mione." I trilled,

"How did you get this finished so fast?" She asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't sleep remember?" I asked.

"Right, sorry, better be careful; Harry or Ron might want to copy off of you." Mione warned me.

"Being here is better then spending another century in Muggle School." I replied. "Besides I like it here, I don't have to hide what I am, I can show off."

"To Gryffindors, maybe but I doubt the others might use you." Mione stated.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my guard up, I shook off my fan club the other day." I laughed.

Mione smiled, if one person knew where to find all the answers, I need it would be her.

"Mione?" I asked, I needed to keep this a secret until I can find out what I need to do to keep Harry away from his non-magical aunt and uncle,

"Yes, anything you need?" Mione replied, as she sat down on the couch getting out of the way for the others who were going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I was wondering; if you could help me with a project that doesn't involve school, and you won't get into trouble?" I asked

"What does it have to do with me?" asked Mione, her eyes narrow in accusation

"Nothing really but you're the smartest one, and I can trust you. I need information on blood protection." I explained.

"Blood Protection, like Harry has?" Mione asked then she smiled "you're planning something aren't you?"

I nodded, "I know you're one of his best friends, I could never come close to that, but I'm in love with him and I have a fierce need to protect him, if I could find someone else with correct bloodlines then the protection could be switched, but do that I need all the information you can get your hands on."

"Why aren't you telling Harry about this?" asks Mione

"Yes, why aren't you telling Harry about this?" repeats Harry walking into the room with Ron behind him.

I bit my granite lip, and looked down at my shoes in embarrassment, "I want to get you out of that house, and my other option is kidnap, which I doubt my father would like very much."

Harry was staring at me in awestruck silence, I was beginning to get nervous which was all in my head but still. Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face but he was motionless if I didn't hear his heart beating I would have swore he was a vampire like me.

"We'll do this together, I don't want Harry living with the Dursleys, anymore then you do." Ron stated and Mione nodded.

"Looks like our trio just began a quartet." Harry commented coming out of where ever he went too. I flitted over to Harry and hugged him being careful not to hurt him.

"Cool, you guys are my best friends, you accept me even if I'm not human." I stated.

"Great, I have detention tonight, but I don't want to be without you." Harry whispered but I heard him loud and clear which gave me an idea.

We went down to Great Hall, I sat by Harry and Mione and Ron sat on the other side of us, I wasn't paying attention at all to what everyone was eating since I didn't eat human food when I smelled it.

I glanced down where my plate was, in its place was a bowl of red liquid, it smelled warm like a fresh kill, I wondered who thought of me? I began to eat it with a spoon like it was soup.

"What is that? Kind looks like tomato soup" Ron asks

"It's best that you don't know." I replied and started in again

"Okay, want some bread to go with it?" Mione teased, I could guess she knew what it was already.

"Nah, I'm good, like it just the way it is" I replied as I took the bowl and brought it my lips and drank the rest of it. I sighed as the blood slide down my burning throat, I wiped my mouth with a napkin that was there and I waited for the others to get done. We walked out of the Great Hall lazily, I was in no hurry to get to History of Magic class, which is very boring and I finished reading the textbook,

"So what flavor was that?" asks Harry, he was looking ahead but he reached out to take my hand.

"Tasted like Grizzly bear, if I have that for lunch and dinner, I might get spoiled." I replied.

"Grizzly bear, what the hell would taste like a bear?" sneered a Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"None of your business, Malfoy." Harry retorted. I felt like kissing him then he's such a gentleman defending me like that.

Malfoy winked at me, and then glared at my boyfriend. Oh great he has a crush on me, I stared stare at him. Wanted to bare my teeth and snarl at him but I suppressed it.

We walked away from him, and i shuddered when i heard him talking to himself. "I will have that woman Gryffindor or not. Potter won't get her first."

"What's wrong?" asks Harry, concern.

"Nothing," i lied; i would deal with that idiot later. I was dropped off at my classroom door, letting out a sigh; i walked in and went to sit down at my desk, next to first year Ravenclaw. By the time, the class was finished i had to go back to get more parchment since i drew on the rest, there pictures of my family, and my friends.

My free hour was spent with my nose in a book searching up protections.

I walked to DADA classroom alone, since i wanted to get set up, i sat where Harry normally sits, and it was cloudy today so the classroom had a gray tint, Sorry Ron, but you have to sit by Mione today. I put my feet up on the desk top, and crossed my arms. I was going to love this day. When my boyfriend and friends came in with the rest of the class, Harry smiled at me,

"Hi Ya, Harry" I chirped.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I winked at him causing him to turn the same shade of red as the common room carpet.

"Wait and see, love." i replied. Every student was seating down when fake professor came in, she noticed the way i was seating with my feet propped up.

"Ms. Cullen, get your feet off the desk," fake ordered.

"Nah, I don't feel like it, I'm really comfy right now." i replied with a bored look on my face. This class from what Harry told me last night was fun back when his parents' friend was teaching a Professor Lupin.

"I can't begin teaching, if you don't sit up straight." Fake complained.

"Oh teaching, well I want to learn about recent events, since i know little or nothing about Voldemort," I replied, I didn't know humans could turn that shade of purple,

"Let me make this quite plain to you, Ms. Cullen. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." fake stated, I knew Harry was about to make an arse of himself yet again.

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him." Harry argued, so far my plan was backfiring on me.

Fake was shouting "Detention, Mr. Potter!"

I stood up then and slammed my hands down leaving a crack in the desk which i didn't care about, "So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Fake put on a remorseful act. Which i didn't buy for one second.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!" Harry and I both shouted, because i believe Harry and I seen a hell of a lot more then a human with a hunger for power.

"Enough, Ms. Cullen, you have Detention too." Fake shouted.

"Fine by me, you pink toad." I muttered then sat down. I didn't read the book or listen to Fake's lecture, I could have walked out of the classroom, but knowing if i decided that Alice would see and I'll be hearing about it for the rest of eternity,

Once class over, I left that stupid book there, I would skip this class tomorrow and go hunt, I didn't need that class anyway.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mione exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You said you didn't want to be apart from me tonight, so I thought if I got a detention with toadface too, it could be like our first date." I replied.

We laughed until we got to potions, I spent the time mixing the potion since I couldn't touch most of the ingredients, then it was lunch time, I had another bowl of blood, which is making wonder how they know about my diet.

"The mail's here" shouted a student, we all looked up, with my eyesight, I could see Starfire, flying in with a package in her talons, I stood up and she dropped it because it was too heavy for her, I caught it with no problem. Starfire winged in and landed on my shoulder, exhausted.

"I hate Alice." she chirped, oh god, the package was from Alice. I took the package back to table with Starfire.

"I'll take you back to the Owlary, in a second," I told her. I opened the package, in it was a red envelope with my name on it, I didn't know what it was.

"Hey Look, Ashlee's got a Howler," someone stated. Ron turned white as me,

"You better opened that now." Ron stated backing up a bit in fear.

I opened it and it turned into a mouth with teeth, I could see writing on the inside.

ASHLEE LOLITA CULLEN, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME, YOU'RE SO LUCKY; I DON'T COME TO ENGLAND AND KICK YOUR LILY WHITE ASS BACK TO THE STATES.

I stared in fear, it sound like Leah's personality, oh man.

IF YOU DON'T WRITE ME EVERYDAY, I WILL SHRED YOU TO PIECES WITH MY TEETH, AND YOU WONT' PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER THEN. Oh and Alice told Jake to tell me about your new boyfriend Congrats.

I was frozen, Leah would do something like that if she were pissed enough and I have the feeling, I'm gonna stay here for Christmas.

"Whoever invented this Howler should be gutted." I moaned

"Who was that?" asked Harry, who was touching my hand under the table.

"That was Leah Clearwater, my best friend at home, and she's pissed off at me for coming without telling her anything." I explained and then buried my head in my hands. Not moving.

"Uh, what is this stuff?" Ron asked, I glanced up and my eyes widen in shock, he was holding up, lacy black Lingerie, Mione was blushing and I was mortified, I grabbed the lingerie and hid it in my cloak, I was going to kill Alice for this. I don't care if Jasper came after me.

I looked into the box and it held clothes and lined paper and glass pens with more ink, and a necklace with the Crest on it.

"Alice is dead the next time I see her, what the bloody hell would I need _that_ for." I growled. I closed the box and took it and Star back to the common room and put the box in my trunk to go though later, I might give some of the clothes away,

"Ashlee?" asked Harry, coming into the girls' dorm.

I didn't turn to him, I wasn't in a good mood, I was to mortified to even think with all the room in my head.

"Alice sent you that because she saw something didn't she?" Harry asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I honestly don't know what she was thinking or if she seen anything, I don't even want to think about what that means." I stated "For all I know she could a seen me and you screwing each other's brains out."

"I wouldn't mind that idea." Harry replied, I turned in his arms and seen his face was red, but the look in his eyes told the truth, he was serious about what he just said.

I stared in shock, unable to speak or move, Harry would want to do something like that with me? I knew my body couldn't change like a human's so there was no risk in me getting pregnant but there was a risk in hurting him.

"With you not moving, I feel like I'm hugging a statue," He commented that brought me out of my frozen state.

"If I were human, I would say lets go for it, but I'm not. There is a risk in hurting you, my control over me not killing you is okay but something like that wouldn't be worth the risk." I explained.

Harry released me and turned away, "Oh, I see, I guess I'm not attractive for you then my blood is."

I felt like Emmett or Jacob punched me in the gut, and I darted to stand in front of him.

"I'm not saying that at all, I may not be human anymore but I'm still a woman," I stated.

"Really, If I were like you then we could be together in that way?" asks Harry, his green eyes shining with hope.

"If you were then yes, but I will not turn you into a monster like me." I replied.

"What happens if I want to be like you?" asks Harry, I could tell he was getting angry at me, but I still feel like a monster since joining the Cullen family. I feed from humans before meeting Carlisle, and learning how to interact with humanity, was a hard thing to do.

"You don't understand, if I had a choice about this existence, I would have chosen to die, like I should have all those years ago." I growled out and turned and walked of the room, grabbing my parchment and glass pens and ink, I darted to Herbology class, I was mad, why would anyone want this life, always fighting your instincts to go after humans, I never wanted this, its a curse.

I stayed away from Harry, that afternoon, which caused me great pain. I never knew how this soul mate, true love stuff worked before, now I knew it hurts like the venom burning inside out. I was in the Owlary after my Care of Magical creatures' class, spending time with Star,

"You don't look so good." She chirped and flapped her wings.

"I know I don't, I can't help it," I replied, to anyone outside this room, it would sound like I was hooting like an owl.

"What happened?" asked Star, sitting on her perch, which was next to Hedwig's; those two have formed a cozy friendship despite their different breeds of owl.

"I made a total ass of myself; Harry wants to be like me." I whispered no one came up her at night; the other owls were out hunting. But Hedwig and Star were resting,

"I don't see the problem, if you love one another?" replied Hedwig, staring at me with wise eyes. "I would be the first to say, that you are good for him."

"Coming from you, my lady that is a high honor." I beamed.

"Thank you, if I were you, I would go back and talk to Harry, and explain before the riff between you two grows even more." Hedwig ordered me. I stood up; Star nibbled my fingers which felt like a light breeze to me.

"I agree, go you silly vampire." Star stated.

"If this works, I will bring you both, a whole rabbit, each." I promised then darted off.

I caught up with Harry, as he was leaving the portrait hole, I stopped at the third step from the top, "Hi," I greeted nervously

"Hi, I hope you had a good evening," He replied.

"Yes, and I got a lecture too." I replied. "From two wise birds."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to apologize; my behavior earlier was most uncalled for." I stated. "I never met to hurt your feelings, its just that I think of this life as a curse, that I don't want you to share."

"I understand, but I'm sorry too, for getting angry, as well." Harry stated.

"Are we still on for our detention date with toadface?" I asked

Harry laughed and nodded.

"I was heading that way; I didn't think you would want to share detention with me." Harry stated as we walked back down the stairs. Going to the classroom, going up to toadface's office, I thought it would be like Carlisle's; first time in my hundred years, I was wrong, it was nothing like my father's this office was pink and had pictures of cats all over and there was Fake waiting for us. We sat down at the two student desks, and took out parchment, I had my glass pen, already laid out, but Fake stopped us.

"Not with your quill, you're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Now I want you to write,_ 'I must not tell lies.' _"Fake ordered; she has a special quill? I put away my glass pen, and picked up her quill.

"How many times?" Harry asks,

"Well, let's just say, as long as it takes for the message to - sink in." Umbridge replied,

I began writing in my elegant handwriting, when I felt that this quill was trying to do something to my stone-hard skin, but it felt like a feather brushing up against me.

That's when I smelled blood, I knew it wasn't me since the only blood I had was in my stomach, I quickly glanced at Harry, and the blood scent was coming from him. Oh no, my hands tighten into fists,

"Dear, are you alright?" asks Fake, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Fine," we both replied, I had to hold my breath to keep from attacking my boyfriend. The moment the witch said our hour was over, I ran out of the room to clearer air, taking into a deep breath.

"Ashlee?" asks Harry, coving his hand.

"I can't breath around you, I might attack," I stated though gritted teeth.

We went back to the common room, and over to Mione and Ron were sitting on the couch waiting for us. I moved away but still close enough so I could talk to them. I was still holding my breath, hopefully the scent would leave.

Harry sat on the couch on the other side of Mione, I wish I could be other there too, but the smell, is too strong.

"What's wrong with your hand?" asks Mione,

"Nothing." replies Harry, yeah right; I would teach that toad a lesson.

Harry hides his left hand under his book and shows her his right hand

"Your other hand." Mione states, grabbing his left arm from under his book. I had to breathe again it felt like I was cut off. Taking a breath though my nose, the scent wasn't as strong now.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore!" exclaimed Mione, what is that old wizard going to do, nothing. There were the words craved into his skin.

"No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." Harry replied

"Bloody hell, Harry, the woman's torturing you! If the parents knew about this..." Ron stated, not noticing how I was beginning to look at my hands, that toad's quill tried doing the same thing to me.

"Yeah, well I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?" asks Harry,

"What would mine do, besides give the toad a heart attack, which wouldn't be so bad?" I stated, "That would mean letting the whole wizarding world know that a vampire is at Hogwarts as a student."

Harry, Ashlee, you've got to report this!" Mione started "It's perfectly simple, you're being..." he was being smart, I don't know anything about what happened before I got here.

"No, it's not! Hermione whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand." Harry interrupted

"Then help us to!" Mione stated.

"Well for one, I don't have any damn proof of anything; she was trying to do to me." I said; I held up my hands which were unmarked.

"Wait...what, you were using the same kind of quill, I was using?" asks Harry,

"Magic doesn't affect Ashlee," Mione figured it out more quickly then I did.

"Great, if I wasn't the freak of the vampire world for drinking animal blood, I would be an even bigger one for not being effected by magic." I muttered,

"You're not a freak, I'm the one who is destined to fight a psychopath dark wizard, who no one believes is alive." Harry replied,

I flitted over to him and sat by his feet, "Sure, but I'm a rich kid with issues... lots of issues, like never aging, not remembering my last name before I was changed,"

Hermione got up and went to the window, then turned to look at us with a worried expression on her face "Then He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

I had a feeling that it would be Harry, "What about Harry?"

"Ashlee, you're kidding right? I'm a nuttter, no believes me." Harry replied, I sat up on my knees and took his face in my hands,

"Harry; All of us believe you, if you say that some psychopath is after you, I will jump at the chance of fighting with you. Bloody Hell, I'd be the first to send for my family and the Pack to come and help out if that's what it takes." I stated.

"The Pack?" asks Mione

"Pack of shape-shifters wolves, part of my weird family." I replied as I let my hands drop.

The others turned to look at each other, I stared at them crossing legged on the floor.

"Could they be Animagi?" Ron asked

"What is an Animagi?" I asked

"A witch or wizard who can transform him or herself into a specific animal at will, but it's learned" Mione replied.

"The Pack isn't Animagi or whatever. They are born that way; it's because of us vampires that they exist." I explained.

"How do you kill a vampire?" asks Ron, I glanced over at him "I mean if we ever run into the non-friendly ones."

"By tearing them apart and burning the pieces," Hermione and I answered together.

"There is another way, the Pack can kill a vampire," I whispered, remembering Leah threat.

"Is that what your friend meant by tearing you apart by her teeth?" asks Seamus, the Irish boy, who I didn't really talk too,

"Yes, she has a temper problem, I have no clue why we're best friends since we're natural enemies, well I guess we got that odd friendship, and because of the fact her Alpha is part of my family." I answered.

Its now November, the month of my rebirth into this world, my birthday is coming up, all that has happened is we started the DA, Dumbledore's Army, I'm even a member, no one can get into my head, Magic doesn't effect me, the Fake is always glaring at me, like she knows I'm not human. Which I don't care, she can glare all she wants.

It was lunch time, we were all in the Great Hall, enjoying the weekend, Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess, which I have to say is very violent, Emmett would enjoy the game, My birthday was the next day,

"Hey Ashlee!" Screeched Star, winging in the great hall. A letter in her talons, she dropped the letter and I caught it. The scent was from Carlisle, who must have put the letter in the envelope, I didn't want to know what it was, but I opened it anyway. In it was a card.

"Ash, is that a birthday card?" asks Fred, who was trying to sale more joke products.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, it's an invitation to my brother and sister's wedding."

Fred smiled and laughed. "Good one."

"Yes, its a birthday card, My birthday is tomorrow, Since Star doesn't make trips to the states on Sundays, she had to go last night." I explained.

"Wow, your birthday is tomorrow?" asked Luna Lovegood, she was weird but that was something, I was familiar with.

"Yep, I feel old." I replied. "I don't want anything so don't even start planning."

"we would never do that." George and Fred replied in unison then left. Oh man, I wish I had Alice's gift or Edward's

"Oh let them plan your birthday, Besides We need something to enjoy." Ron stated after his brothers left.

"I doubt they would be worse then Alice, I'm surprised she didn't send anything..." I stopped speaking then because my mind was going a mile a second unless Alice was planning something for Christmas.

"What does your card say?" asks Harry, I almost forgot my card, since the ultimate whirlwind known as my sister would show up, I pulled out the card, and opened it,

"Says, Dearest Ashlee, We hope you don't get another detention again, we know what you did and most of us found it funny, but I'm not writing to chastise you, but we were wanting to wish you a most happy birthday, and to tell you that we won't be home for Christmas, so stay at school or go with some friends, Nessie says in her own way, she really misses you and your beautiful singing as we all do, love Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Nessie, Jacob and the rest of the Pack." I read outloud.

I wonder if Leah's still mad at me, but she did wish me a happy birthday, I folded up the card and put in away, I looked down at my lap there was a folded bit of paper, I picked it up, it smelled faintly of Edward,

I unfolded it and in Edward's handwriting, which I'm ten shades of jealous of,

"This is from Edward," I wondered outloud.

"What does it say." asks Hermione

"Hey, little sister, just wanted to write you, and tell you that Leah isn't mad at you, she's just really upset, you should know her by now, she hides everything in anger, she just misses you, though she still wants to send you though a few windows for not telling her about leaving. But that will come when she sees you again. She's giving the others a hard time, Love Edward." I finished.

I felt my eyes prick, with tears I would never shed, "She's not mad at me." my voice broke on the words as relief flooded though me, if I ever lost Leah, my world wouldn't be the same.

"Ash, you look like you going to cry?" Mione commented.

"Wish I could," I stated, getting up, "Going back to the common room"

So in the past month, my being a vampire has come out to some of the students mostly Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and my own home away from home Gryffindor, they promised never to say anything to others regarding the Keep the Secret law. Looking around corners making sure that Fake's lapdogs weren't around, which they weren't I darted up the stairs and the Portrait opened without me having to say the password, all the portraits were my friends, when they couldn't sleep at night, we would talk about days passed, I learned more about the school from the portraits then textbooks. I stopped in the common room, my prank twins were at it again, I wonder what they were planning,

"Oh our favorite vampire!" exclaimed both. I almost shuddered. But since I could use their stuff whenever I wanted, I had no problems sneaking into and out of places. I sat down at the table where they were at.

"I'm your only vampire in this house, so what ya need?" I replied,

"Just the normal everyday, Pranking Malfoy for the fun of it." Fred answered or was it George? I could never tell, I should give one of them a black eye or something.

I thought about it for a millisecond, pranking Malfoy is the highlight of my existence and when I do that Harry laughs, I love his laugh, he hasn't been doing that often since his extra lessons with Snape, which I knew what was going on since I'm the one that protecting him and Dumbledore has to get everything approved by me first.

"I'm in, whatever it is, I'm at your service" I replied with an evil smirk.

"We thought about dying his hair, something that changes colors with his mood, so we know what pretty boy is feeling." George or Fred explained,

I put my hand over my still heart, "I didn't think that Malfoy has emotions, and they say I'm the monster."

"Don't know, care to find out?" asks Fred, smirking at me.

"Why not just Malfoy, lets do the whole house, I can sneak into their bathing room and mess with all their shampoos," I thought more I would love to that to Emmett. "You get ready, and I'll do this tonight, so we can have a good laugh tomorrow, and remember I was in here the whole time."

"Sure," replied the prank twins.

"Later, I got to hunt, before I end up killing someone." I waved and darted up the stairs and out the window.

I raced thought the trees, searching for a scent that I liked, which isn't much a few rabbits, and few deer, a mountain lion...wait did I just catch the scent of a mountain lion? Sure did, and it didn't have a human edge to it, so it wasn't an Animagus, I darted into the trees and followed my prey, it was closing in on Hogsmeade village, it was hunting too, I found it and before it could even smell danger I pounced avoiding claws and teeth which wouldn't hurt me but these were my favorite sweat pants. Black and pink stars, I quickly bit into his neck, feeling the warm liquid flow into my mouth, easing the flames that were burning, I dropped the carcass and left it. I darted back to Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut.

I knocked on his door, and he opened with a loaded crossbow.

"Do you really think a crossbow can hurt me?" I asked. He laughed a shook his head.

"What can I do for ye?" He asked

"Just wanted to let you know that there's a mountain lion carcass just near Hogsmeade village." I replied and darted off. I made it back in the widow and closed when I seen Professor Fake walking outside. Close call. I flitted down the stairs to the common room.

"So what did you have to today? Rabbits?" asks Seamus,

"No, I had a mountain lion, tasted very good too." I replied as I flitted across the room to Harry who was sitting on the couch looking at a picture that was moving. I looked over his shoulder and my golden eyes widen,

"What is my father doing in that picture?" I asked outloud.

"Your father?" asks Harry, trying to put up the picture. I grabbed it from him, there standing in the background was Zeus' younger and better looking brother, was my father Carlisle.

"He has some explaining to do." I growled. That explains how he knows Dumbledore and why he wanted someone out here,

"Your dad was in the order?" asks Mione, who I didn't know was there, I was frozen in place,

"My father is at least three hundred, so he could be." I replied though my teeth.

"Starfire!" I screeched a few minutes later she came flying though the open window.

"you screeched?" she replied, giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry, loverling, but I need you to deliver a note to Carlisle for me and wait for a respond." I explained then like lighting I went upstairs and wrote a sentence,

"Explain why you are in the Order of the Phoenix." I wrote then dart back the stairs.

DarkPriestess66: Review please or I will go to the Volturi.


	5. Chapter 5

I was pacing back and forth, faster then I ever have, this isn't the first time, I've been nervous.

"Ashlee, what are you pacing for, you're making us dizzy?" Mione asks

"Sorry, I just pace when I'm nervous this isn't the first time I waited for a verdict." I answered slowing down to a normal human speed, so I wouldn't make them sick.

"Why, would you have to wait for a verdict?" asks Ron, who was looking a little green.

I then realized that they didn't know how American Covens worked, especially one the size of the Olympic Coven, when a human blood drinking vampire wanted to join and convert. My friend Garrett joined the Denali and became a cousin for his new mate Kate.

"Sorry again, I didn't realize until now that I haven't explained how I became a Cullen." I apologized then I sat down on the floor, mostly everyone else had gone to eat or do something that wasn't school related.

"Why don't you tell us now?" asks Harry, I smiled.

"I told you, that I was a human drinking vampire, for most of my immortal life. Well I got tired of killing humans, but I remembered that I met Carlisle decades before, when I ran into a friend of mine named Garrett, he told me that he was going to Carlisle's side because of something that happened and he needed witnesses." I started

"But why would he need witnesses?" asks Mione, I grinned

"Because when his daughter in law was human, she conceived, carried and given birth to a baby in about a month or two" I answered

"That doesn't sound right," I heard everyone murmur.

"No, it's not, but that's what happens when a male vampire sleeps with a human female, if she gets pregnant, normally she doesn't live, But Bella was lucky that Edward injected enough venom into her heart." I answered.

"Okay, so what happened then?" asks Professor McGonagall coming into check on us; she's one of the teachers besides Dumbledore that knows I'm a vampire,

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." I greeted, nodding towards a chair by the fire. It seems everyone in this house likes when i tell stories about myself.

"To fully understand the problem, I have to tell you about a taboo in my world, the Immortal Children," I answered. "Everything you heard about History throughout the world, were either caused by these Children or by mature vampires. Imagine if you will infants to toddlers, with adorable faces and dimples but they couldn't be taught or controlled in anyway. The Volturi chose to destroy each and every one. My niece if you seen her two years ago like I did you would assume she's an immortal child but she's not."

"That is barbaric, How could they be so cruel?" exclaimed Hermione,

"Every Coven fought to the last to protect them, but alas they were destroy, okay now back to present time, Renesmee or Nessie as we call her was born, she grows rapidly, but when she was three months ago, her mother and her and Jacob were hunting and a cousin from a different coven came to make amends for something that happened during the last year, she seen Nessie, and thought she was created and not born. The vampire decided to tell on us, because she respected the law, so we had to gather witnesses to prove that Nessie is a half-mortal." I continued "the Cullens gather a whole army of immortals; I tagged along with Garrett when he showed his face. Later we realized that the Volturi wanted to acquire the most gifted among the vampires, Edward, Bella, and Alice, Nessie and myself but for all my existence I kept under the radar, I think they wanted Jasper too but I really don't know."

"How did they stop?" Neville asks,

"About twenty new wolves surrounded them, they listened but they still wanted to destroy us, the Alice, mostly lovely sister of mine saved the day, she found another vampire hybrid who told the Volturi that hybrids weren't a danger to anyone one. The royal pains left then, and everyone went back to the house and said their goodbyes with promises to visits over the years, I stuck around outside until everyone left then I went inside, Carlisle remembered me, I humbly asked if I could join their family,"

"So what did they say?" Harry asks

"Well, it took a while; Alice had to search my future to see if I would be a good member of the family, in the end, they said yes. So I became Ashlee Lolita Cullen, we had to come up with a story of how I came to live with the Cullens, I am Emmett's little sister that lived with 'our' parents but they passed away during a mugging gone wrong, thats the public story anyway," I laughed,

"So what were you like as a human, before you transformed?" asks Ron,

I tried to shift though burred memories of my human life, I still have some but it was like looking though a veil, I couldn't see clearly, I shrugged "I wish I could remember my human life, it would be so much easier to know where I came from."

"Wish we could help you," McGonagall quietly stated

"Well there is something you can do for me?" I ask, what better way of getting genealogy reports then ask a teacher. I stiffened and turned to the window, I heard flapping of wings, the faint beating of a heart, Star was back, I went to the window and watched as Star flew in a straight line to me, holding out my arm, she landed with a careless grace, and there in her beak was a folder, my golden eyes shined with hope, I took the folder and flitted back to the others,

"Professor, is there a way to get genealogy reports on a student?" I ask, my hands ran down the folder,

"I think so, why?" asks McGonagall

"A hobby of mine is searching up family history, I thought I could possibly, search out Harry's family bloodlines," I answered honestly

McGonagall stared at me for a long time, then her eyes widen and she smiled, "Planning on getting him out of the Dursleys"

Harry's jaw dropped, "How?"

"I never wanted you in that house to begin with, if our Ms. Cullen can find a loophole, I'll give one hundred points to Gryffindor," McGonagall replied.

"I'm starting to think that Ashlee's coming here wasn't a mistake," Harry whispered. But I heard him clearly.

"Is that folder what I think it is?" asks Hermione

"Yes, I decided on doing this and my talented and beautiful sister must have seen it, I'm hoping she included all the members of the Cullen family besides me." I replied.

"I'll do what I can," McGonagall stated and left robes flying out beside her.

"I like having a teacher side with me for once," I murmured.

"Sleepy." chirped Star, "No go"

I glance at my long time friend, She was nodding off, I stood up with her on my shoulder, I walked into my dormitory going over to my trunk, I opened and found a portable perch, complete with sandbox. I held everything in my hands and I went back down in the common room, I went over to the corner near the hearth and set up the perch, I leaned down and Star hopped on the perch blinking sleepily at me.

"Sing for me?" asks Star.

"I haven't sung for you, since you were an owlet" I replied.

"Please?" Star chirped again.

"Ash?" ask Hermione

"Yes," I replied switching back to English.

"Were you just talking to Star?" ask Hermione

"Yes, is there a problem with me talking to my Owl?" I replied

"No, just wanted to know what you were talking about?" replied Hermione

"She wants me to sing for her, i use too when she was an owlet." I replied.

"Oh, will you, we would love to hear you." Ron stated. "Gotta be better then my brothers"

I sighed and thought of all the songs i knew of, only one that i really cared for. I nodded.

_Dancing Bears,  
_

_Painted wings,  
_

_Things I almost remember,  
_

_And a song someone sings,  
_

_Once upon a December  
_

_Someone holds me ,  
_

_Safe and warm, (wrapping my arms around me in a hug.)  
_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,  
_

_Figures dancing gracefully,  
_

_Across my memory...._

_Someone holds me ,  
_

_Safe and warm,  
_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,  
_

_Figures dancing gracefully,  
_

_Across my memory...._

Far away,  


_Long ago,  
_

_Glowing dim as an ember  
_

_Things my heart used to know  
_

_Things it yearns to remember_

And a song  


_Someone sings  
_

_Once upon a December._

My friends and boyfriend were sitting there with stars in their eyes and I finished. Glancing over at Star, she had her head tucked under her wing fast asleep.

"Sleep well, my little owlet," I murmured. I could watch her sleep wondering what owls dream about, might be hunting.

"So what was your reason for adopting Star?" asks Harry,

"I came across her nest when four or five years ago, there was only one egg in the nest and no mother owl anywhere, I thought she might have gotten killed by some animal, so I took the egg and kept warm, which I find it funny since I'm cold as ice, wrapping the egg up nice and tight in a sweater I gotten from a victim of mine, that is another reason why I hated hunting humans, I can see spirits of the ones I fed from. Once the egg hatched I found out I could talk to animals, mainly just Star, but now I talk to Hedwig too."

"Harry's Hedwig?" Ron asks.

"Yes, I only know one snowy owl. Which has Harry's scent on her so I can't hunt her, besides Owls are one of my favorite creatures of the night?" I replied.

"Ashlee!" sang the twins, in the back of my mind; I knew it was pranking time.

"Hey, Pranksters," I greeted

"Just a drop in each one." both stated handing me a vial with eyedropper in it.

"What is that?" asks Mione,

"Nothing" the three of us replied, as I darted out of the room and into the dark hallways, silently as a cat, I darted though the halls to the snake pit,

"Pure Blood" I told the password, eavesdropping on Slytherins gives away the password. I crept into the bathing room of the boys first adding a drop of the hair dye, into every bottle of shampoo, and then going into the girls' side i did the same. Then i left darting back up to my own house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at something, I flitted over to their side, and they had opened the folder.

"Your Alice sent everything we need," Harry stated taking my hand, I sat down next to him, i looked over the papers, and there were every genealogy report from my family including Bella's human side.

"We have our work cut out for us." I stated. Then read though Carlisle's report nothing at all, Alice didn't have one since she only had a niece from her human life, Jasper was during the civil war, but that could be a match who knew? Edward was a little young and his birth parents didn't have siblings, that Esme didn't have relatives that matched, that only left Bella's human family,

"I think I'll need your report Harry, i need a comparison match." I stated, I was beginning to hope that what I seen was true, one of Bella's cousins from my era of birth was related to the Evans family.

"well thats going to have to wait, since Professor McGonagall has to go to the _Ministry of Magic since Harry's a wizard." Hermione explained_

_I growled I wanted Harry out of that house as soon as humanly possible. "what are we going to do till then?"_

_"Well there's a Quidditch game tomorrow afternoon." replied Harry._

"What's Quidditch?" I asked.

The moment I asked I wished I didn't Harry and Ron couldn't shut up about the sport, Only thing, I understood was it's a game using broomsticks and Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Okay, I'll watch but someday you three have to watch my family play baseball." I agreed.

"What's baseball?" asks Ron, I forgot his family was nothing but magical. While Hermione and Harry grew up in the muggle world. Yes I remembered the right word.

I grinned and explained what baseball is. "So we play during a thunderstorm since its the only time we can't get caught. But since I've been here. I've been wanting to play."

"Ashlee, mind telling me what vampires do for their birthdays?" asks Harry, who was staring at me.

"Harry, I don't want anything, I have everything I could ever want in my lifetime, my family, friends and you." I answered. "What I did for the last two were going hunting with my sisters and niece, but I can't do that this year."

I really miss my family, all of them. I wonder what they're doing for Christmas since they're not at home, and I noticed Carlisle hasn't replied to that note,

Harry, Ron, and Mione stayed up with me, until around three in the morning when they finally decided to sleep, I just laid on the couch thinking about how bad that prank is going to be tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I was the first one in the Great Hall, Sunday morning, the Quidditch team needed sleep, for the upcoming game, so I didn't spend the night with Harry, I wanted to but I knew he needed to warm and well rested.

Fred covered my eyes with his hands; I growled quietly to myself, I hated it when someone cuts off my sight. "Fred, if you want those hands, I would remove them from my face."

"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much." Fred replied.

"Correction, I love Harry, but you are like an annoying little brother." I replied.

"I'm not removing my hands until we're finished." Fred stated.

"Finished with what?" I asked, and then I heard the whisper of paper being set in front of me, my sight returned to me, and glancing down at the huge birthday card.

"Today isn't something I want to think about." I moaned. This day was just a reminder of when I began this cursed life.

"Well we're throwing you a party whether you like it or not." Hermione stated as she came to sit by me with Ron behind her.

I glance at the card and back at my friends, "Hermione, have I ever told you that you sound remarkably like Alice?"

"I think your sister and I would be good friends when it comes to tormenting you." Mione replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and the twins would get along just fine with Emmett, the prankster of the Cullens." I stated.

Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his scent washed over me, and I forgot my irritation with the Weasley twins.

"Happy Birthday," he stated and kissed my cheek, i wouldn't go any farther then that for right now.

"How Come Potter gets the beautiful one, I should have her." Draco complained, the gryffindors turned to look at him and busted out laughing at the sight of Malfoy with pink hair, yep, I'm glad, i helped with that prank. The other Slytherins had a different colored hair, every color of the rainbow,

"Awe, Does Draco have a crush on me? Careful I wouldn't want to make Pansy jealous." I asked seeing how bad her hair was, it was a bright green, with jealousy.

Draco's hair when from pink to bright red,

"Hey, Malfoy looks like a Weasley." shouted someone from the Ravenclaw table.

I blinked a few times, then started laughing with everyone else,

"I should get going, Need to me out in the pitch in ten minutes" Harry stated. I happened to look up at him then he was in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, my jaw dropped, he looked breathtakingly handsome,

"First time, you have seen him in his robes?" Ron asks.

"You think?" i asked.

I was in the Gryffindor box, standing besides Hermione and Ron were excited but i knew something bad was going to happen, i didn't know what it was because i was no Alice. My eyes locked on to Harry as he came flying out of the tent area,

"Wow, Harry's is amazing." I stated, trying not let my unease show, the other team came out wearing dark green with a mixture of yellow and orange hair,

"Okay so what do those colors mean?" asks Neville who was standing to the left of me.

"Orange means Daring or stimulating, Yellow means imaginative, though those colors on the Slytherins means Gryffindors' in trouble." I answered, not paying attention to anything else; I was busy searching for danger.

This would be easier if i had Star flying in search over head, I looked up and seen her just then, she would be doing this on her own then.

"Is that Star?" asks Ron, he glanced at me.

"Yes, I guess she's searching for danger like I am." I replied.

"You think we're going to have problems?" asks Hermione, she looked pale just thinking about it.

"Not sure," I answered.

"Something wrong, i know there is." stated Mione. "You're trying to hide it."

"I don't know what's going too happened, I just have a feeling something might." I answered.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins." came the voice over the P.A, if something bad were to happened now would be the time. I went down with Hermione and Ron, but then a fight broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherin students. I backed out of it, when a loud cry rang out breaking the fight up.

Star's danger warning cry rang out again, I knew it, she only cried like that, when another vampire was near.

"Everyone get back inside the Castle quick!" i screamed, but it was too late. There standing at the entrance was a male vampire wearing black leather pants, and a duster coat with no shirt. His eyes were blackish burgundy, he was thirsty and hunting.

"Look what i found, lovely young blood for me to feed upon." the male purred.

I had two choices, let him feed, and have a bunch of dead witches and wizards on my conscious for the rest of eternity or fight and hopefully destroy him. I knew, i couldn't let him feed upon anyone here, if magic didn't work on me perhaps it didn't work on other vampires as well. My decision was made, i couldn't let him feed on my friends or the Slytherins.

I leaped in front of the students, because right now in this moment, I wasn't a student, I was a vampire, protector of the boy who lived and Hogwarts. I crouched protectively in front of students, my teeth bared, a snarl ripping it way out of my throat.

"It's you; I see you have taken immortality rather well." He smiled at me.

"You know me?" I growled,

"Of course, I was the one who created you on accident." He replied. "I am called Damien"

The students behind me were shocked, I could hear their pounding hearts and breaths, but I was on alert, I would think about this later.

"I don't care if you created me; all I know is that I will protect each and every one of these humans until I'm a pile of ashes." I snarled.

"Is he saying that Gryffindor is a vampire?" whispered a Slytherin,

"Oh they didn't you what you were, I'm ashamed," Damien stated feigning shock.

"Go hunt someplace else," I snapped.

"No, I don't think I will, you see there is delicious scent here that I must have." Damien explained.

I couldn't take it anymore, if he harmed Harry or anyone, I would have Leah or Sam kill me, I lunged at him,

We moved faster then any human could see, Damien grabbed me and threw me up against the wooden wall, and pinned me by my throat.

"You aren't strong enough to destroy me...wait Golden eyes...you joined those ' vegetarian' vampires that go against everything we stand for, humans are nothing but prey." Damien snarled; I grabbed him by the arm pulling his hand off my throat.

"You know nothing of my family; this is between you and me." I growled. Then using the strength that I had to with hold, I ripped off his arm and threw it across the field.

I heard the loud beating of a huge heart and running paws hitting the ground, but I had more important matters to take care of. Damien using his other arm threw me to the top of the Quidditch pole, bending it as I crashed into it and fell to the ground.

"Ashlee!" shouted someone, I didn't know who it was might have been Harry. Then screaming began. I opened my eyes then and saw standing between the students and Damien was a horse size sandy colored wolf, teeth bared and growling.

I leaped to my feet and darted over to stand at the wolf's shoulder, he glanced at me with one huge brown eye.

"Sorry, Damien but this school is only big enough for one vampire, Get him Seth." I stated.

"Will someone start a fire, before he pulls himself together?" I ordered. Before rushing to break apart the stands for a fire. I would rebuild it later.

Once i got a big enough pile of boards. Hermione was the only one that unfroze and pulled out her wand.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae!" shouted Hermione; blue flames came out of her want before lighting the boards on fire.

"Get back to the others." I shouted, and then raced to get the pieces that Seth's ripped apart with his teeth. I dropped in the fire, and then began again. That's when Seth started to pick pieces up and helped me.

The last piece that I held was Damien's head; I stared at it for a while,

"Because of you, I couldn't live as a mortal," I stated and chucked his head into the fire and walked back to Seth's side.

"Seth, you're going to explain why the hell you are here." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me; Wolves were the only animals I couldn't talk too.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur; I didn't care how much he stinks, "Oh how I have missed you."

I momentary forgot where I was, here I was hugging a giant wolf, that could use me as a chew toy, but I didn't care, until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Everyone to the Great Hall." He ordered. "Ms. Cullen will answer any questions you may have then."

Seth nudged my side, he looked at me then at his back leg; tied to his leg was a pair of sweat pants.

"Just cause I seen you naked before, doesn't mean I want all the other girls to drop dead," I told him, He barked a laugh, Seth then looked like he was having a discussion with either Jacob or Leah.

I watched as the others left to the Great Hall, Dumbledore glanced at me

"I'll be there in a minute," I told him.

Once everyone was gone, I turned back to Seth and untied the sweat pants from his leg, He then stood up on his hind legs which slowly phased back to human legs, then the rest of him phased.

I handed the sweat pants to him, He pulled them on quickly.

"To answer your question, it was going to be a surprise for your birthday and Christmas but Alice seen a vision of you really dieing, Nessie ordered Jacob to send someone to help you, and to keep an eye on you till everyone else gets here." Seth answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You're my birthday gift and babysitter all rolled into one."

"Well you're the one having a temper tantrum." Seth retorted.

"Am not," I argued playfully

We continued arguing till we reached the Hall.

"Well it's a good thing, neither of us can die." Seth stated.

"Speak for yourself, you stop phasing and age then die; me, I have to be ripped to shreds and burned." I pointed out. Then we went into the hall, all eyes were all us.

"So the vampire's out of the coffin?" Seth asked. As we went up where two chairs were sitting in front of everyone.

"Shut up." i murmured. Knowing he could hear me.

I sat down on the chair, while Seth looked at it and shrugged then sat down on the floor beside me.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Who is he? You cheating on Potter?" a first year Slytherin ask, i wanted to bit something.

"First answer, His name is Seth Clearwater," I answered then shot a look at him, silently asking if it was alright that i tell about his other form. He nodded. "He's also the wolf, you just saw."

"Second, answer, NO, I am not cheating on Harry, Seth came here to help me." I snapped.

Seth put his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him, and it felt like an open flame touching me.

"Calm down, Lita." Seth stated using Leah's nickname for me.

"Sorry, I should have known better to lose my temper at a young human." I replied.

"Why are you here?" asked a Ravenclaw, that wasn't in the DA.

"I'm here, to show you all that vampires aren't evil, since you known me have I did anything wrong?" I asked.

Most of the students shook their heads 'No'

"What you just seen was a human blood drinking vampire, my creator if you can call him that, but I'm different." I explained.

"How are you different?" asked Malfoy, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"My family drinks the blood of animals; we learned to control our thirst." I answered.

"My people, have known the Cullens for a long time, first we made a treaty with them, they weren't allowed to bite a human, if they did; we would reveal what they were to the white people" Seth spoke up explaining the parts that I didn't really know.

"But before you ask, I think that would be better explained when my whole family is here," I interrupted

"You're family is coming here?" asks Ron

"Yes, they're coming for Christmas and my birthday, Seth was sent early because of events that will help you in the long run to understand." I smiled flashing my prefect white teeth.

"So how old are you today, nine hundred?" asked Seth.

I smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch," he whined.

"I am not that old, I'm only hundred and three." I replied. "I was born in 1891, and changed in 1907, on my sixteenth birthday."

"But that would make you older then Edward?" Seth stated.

"Nope, I didn't start counting my age, until I was at 2 years old, you don't count the first year of being a newborn." I retorted.

"Hem Hem" coughed the annoying one,

"Yes, do you have a question, Professor," I asked sweetly making Seth shudder in fear, when i acted this sweet, it would lead to trouble for the other party involved

"The Ministry of Magic doesn't take to kindly to vampires being on school grounds." the annoying one stated.

"Well The Ministry isn't my problem, I'm not a witch, I don't answer to them, I came because of the friendship between Professor Dumbledore and my father Carlisle, so if you have a problem with me or my allies, take it up with Carlisle." I stated, then I got up from the stool and flitted around the table to stand right next to annoying one's face, bending over, I placed my lips next to her ear.

"If you ever harm another student, I will personally make you pay." I whispered before darting back to the stool.

"So where I am going to stay?" asked Seth, I shrugged, then glanced at Dumbledore

"Any House you would like, As a Hogwarts Guest." Dumbledore replied.

"Gryffindor," I told him.

"Whatever," replied Seth.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out of the Hall, turning to face the students again.

"I had enough questions for today." I stated then dragged Seth into the courtyard, sitting on a bench,

"I need gossip something, how is my family?" I begged, I wanted to know why Carlisle didn't answer my question about the Order,

"Everyone's fine, Nessie grew another two inches, mostly everything is normal, they miss you a ton, Esme can't wait to see your boyfriend," Seth answered, stretching out his legs,

"I don't know how the others can do this, I'm really close to my family, I miss them terribly, Hell, I even miss Jacob," I sobbed, my eyes pricked with unshed tears,

"Hey, don't cry," Seth smoothed me, by wrapping his flame hot arms around me, I buried my face in his chest, dry sobbing, I miss my family more then anything, more then the memories of my human life.

I heard a gasp, I glanced away from Seth to see Harry, standing there, and then he turned and ran away. A second later, I realized he must have thought there was something going on between Seth and I, Harry doesn't know about shape-shifter imprinting that Seth would never love me anymore then a sister.

"Harry," I moaned as I wrenched myself out of Seth's arms. "Come, on I got to talk to him."

Together, Seth and I went up to Gryffindor tower, I let him go in first since he was bigger then me, I giggled as he had to duck down.

"It's not funny," Seth growled. We saw Harry, sitting in between Ron and Mione on the couch, looking very upset or was it jealous?

"You don't know what it was about," Mione whispered

"Mione, She was in that guy's arms, I don't stand a chance." Harry stated depressed, I felt my dead heart ache.

"Harry, She just came in." Ron stated, glaring at me.

"I don't care, I don't want anything to do with her right now." Harry replied.

I backed up until I hit the wall, then I fell to my knees, in utter despair, Harry didn't want me anymore. Even if my still heart wasn't beating, I felt it breaking into a million pieces.

Seth came over and tried to get me to move, "Ashlee?"

I didn't respond, I heard Seth's footfalls move away from me,

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" asks Ron,

"which one of you is Harry?" asks Seth

"I'm going to see if Ashlee's alright." Mione stated, I heard the crunching of fabric, I guess She grabbed Ron too,

"Let me Go, Mione" complained Ron,

I felt Mione touch my shoulder, but I didn't move, I was to busy thinking of ways I could die. I didn't want to be alone anymore, if Harry didn't want me anymore my existence was pointless.

"Are you insane! Ashlee and I are close as family, We aren't together." Seth growled.

"Ashlee? What's wrong." asks Mione

"Doesn't want me, doesn't want me." I repeated over again and again.

"Look at her!" roared Seth "If she decides to get herself killed, My whole pack and the Cullens would be after you."

"Why would she do that?" asks Harry

"Because she thinks you don't want her, she is miserable, her heart is breaking," Seth replied "I read her letters, you are her _singer. _Hasn't She told you the other part to that?"

"The other part?" asks Harry confused.

"You're her soul mate, you complete her," Seth answered, I heard him smacking himself on the forehead.

"Thank you ever so much for telling him, Seth" I stated, but not looking up at anything.

"Wow, she thaws enough to speak." teased Seth

"Why didn't they send Leah or someone else?" I asked myself "Right, Leah would throw me out the window,"

"Lita, she wouldn't throw you out the window, she just might punch you a few times." Seth replied.

"Thanks that makes me fill so much better" I commented.

I heard Seth's stomach growling. I lifted my head, "You're hungry."

"and you're thirsty." Seth replied.

"How can you tell?" asks Mione.

"Her eyes are dark gold almost black," answered Seth, like he was reciting a report for school,

"You guys, go, I want to talk to Ashlee." Harry stated.

"Lita?" asks Seth.

"I'll be fine, and he will be too," I answered

I listened as their heart beats left, and the only one I could hear was Harry's beating heart, mine ached even more, I know its all in my mind but I feel like I want to go provoke the Volturi,

"Are you alright?" asks Harry, I glanced up at the wizard I had fallen for.

"Not really, I feel like my heart is breaking as we speak," I replied. "You don't know what it's like being away from the only family you have, I just miss them a lot, Seth is a link to that family, I'm sorry if you thought anything was between us then mere friendship."

"I understand, I feel that way over the summer missing my friends and Hogwarts." Harry replied. "I'm sorry too, that I didn't let you explain."

"So are we still together or are you ordering me away?" I asked, I gritted my teeth, I needed to hunt or go down to the Hall.

"Yes, we're still together." Harry replied, I moved to wrapped my arms around his neck being careful not to harm him, He wrapped his arms around my waist, I quickly kiss him on the lips, the scent was overpowering to me, since I was thirsty.

"We should go down to the Hall for lunch." I suggested.

We walked into the Hall, holding hands, I noticed Seth standing there staring straight at the Ravenclaw table,

"Ash, thank Merlin that you shown up, I think something is wrong with Seth," Mione stated sounding worried. I let go of Harry's hand, and flitted to Seth's side, and got a good look at his face, he looked like a blind man seeing for the first time.

A sharp intake of breathe, I knew this look, I seen it in Nessie's thoughts when she shown me that Jake was hers. Seth had imprinted,

Thinking fast of a way to get him back to the land of the living, I smirked.

"Seth, your sister is right behind you!" I shouted in his ear.

"Ouch, that hurt," Seth growled, looking around for his sister that wasn't here. "Ashlee, that was a dirty trick."

"Yeah, but I could have left you standing there all day and night looking like a fool, But I wonder what your sister will say when I tell her, you just imprinted," I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you sure, you're a Cullen?" asked Seth, I looked over to the Ravenclaw table and looked a where he was straight at all I seen was Cho, who just lost her boyfriend Cedric to Voldemort.

"Sure as I'm standing here, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here." I answered.

Cho was still mourning the loss of Cedric, I knew I had to warn Seth, he needed to take his time with her.

"Seth, outside now." I ordered.

Seth didn't move an inch, he glanced at me then back at Cho. I snarled low and grabbed him by the arm and dragged his furry butt outside.

"Why did you do that." ask Seth, I could see the longing in his eyes to be back in there with Cho,

"Her name is Cho Chang, She's in mourning." I whispered

"What!? Why?" asks Seth, I didn't need to be Jasper to know his emotion range he was concerned.

"She had a boyfriend last year, his name was Cedric, he was murdered by a dark wizard," I explained "you need to be her friend first, don't go jumping into a relationship, because she doesn't need that right now."

"You know how imprinting works, I would never hurt her," Seth replied in a whisper.

"Friend, and protector first, as your friend and sister, I just warning you." I stated. "Now I'll introduce you two so you don't make an ass of yourself."

I walked in ahead of him, and flitted over to Cho,

"Hello, Cho" I greeted.

"Hello, Ash." Cho replied.

"I would like you to meet my friend from my home town." I explained turning to see Seth still standing by the door, "Get your furry butt over here."

Seth rolled his eyes at me, but did as I asked.

"Cho, this is Seth, Seth, Cho." I pointed to each other, "Cho, Seth is a really good listener, he lost his father two almost three years ago, so he knows what it's like."

I flitted back to my table to sit with Harry,

"Is he okay?" asks Mione,

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine, I would explain but I can't, all I can say is He will never harm her or let anyone else." I replied.

The thoughts of how many wolves of Jake's and Sam's had found their imprints were running though my mind, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Jacob, and now Seth, they were the most confusing breed in the supernatural world.

I could see Seth and Cho quietly talking, I wouldn't listen in because it was a private conversation,

"What are they talking about?" asks Ron.

"Jealous?" I replied "If you are, I'm sure I can get Seth back over here to talk to you."

"Talking about me, Leech?" teased Seth

"No, mutt, I wasn't." I replied "I was talking about you behind your back."

I took a long drink from my goblet, which had blood in it.

"You are spoiled here." Seth stated.

"So, what's your point, I like it, I can spend time with my friends and get my work done with having to hunt, but I do still hunt." I laughed.

"Speaking of work, look." Mione pointed out. Starfire came flying in.

She dropped the missing piece to our Get-Harry-away-from-the-Dursleys project.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Ripping open the envelope, I read it and and jumped fifty feet in the air in joy. My sister Bella was related to Harry though marriage but it will still work.

"Be right back." I stated then darting out of the room back to the Gryffindor Tower, then to my trunk where I put the papers. I gathered everything into a neat pile, and raced back to the Hall.

I stopped running when I was directly in front of Dumbledore's chair and slammed the papers down.

"Fourteen years ago, you didn't do a good job of finding relatives now did you?" I asked.

Dumbledore blinked at me, then looked at the reports, "How did you get these?"

"My sister can see the future, and got me all the paperwork I need." I replied.

I turned my head and stared at Seth. "How many are coming?"

"Jake, Leah, and I were the only ones, Quil can't because of Claire, Embry can't because of his mom." Seth answered.

"Which who's still phased the last time when you were running?" I asked then.

"Jake still is, Oh crap, he wanted a report." Seth stated then got up.

"Good, because I was going to ask you to phase and tell him to have Carlisle and Bella to get here as fast as they can." I stated.

"On it, you're going to explain this to me." Seth stated then ran out of the Hall.

The I rounded back on Dumbledore and the Fake.

"Get whoever is in charge, We're going to be closeted for a few hours." I ordered,

"You can't tell me what to do." Fake stated

"She can, Dolores. She's not a student, well not anymore." Dumbledore replied.

That caught me off guard. If I wasn't a student then what the hell am I? "Explain that please?"

"You are now a Professor at Hogwarts, Ashlee, I want you to teach about Vampires, good and bad. Since you have knowledge of both sides." Dumbledore explained.

"Can I still stay in Gryffindor?" I asked not believing that this was happening

"Of course, you have to do as Carlisle says." Dumbledore replied.

Carlisle said to protect Harry and the students and I couldn't do that if I wasn't in the tower.

"Good, Now I want my new class to be called Vampire Mythology, I will start my lesson plans now." I stated then went back to Harry.

"When is this class going to take place?" asks Mione out loud. Eager to start a new class.

"On Fridays, everyone must attend to questions." I stated then glared at the Slytherins "I mean everyone."

Seth came back in "Everyone's going to be here tomorrow at noon, Jake said something about running at the speed of light."

"Great, Hey Seth mind helping me out for my new class?" I asked.

"How did he find you anyway?" asked Harry

"Followed her scent, she stinks." Seth replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I started laughing so hard, I knew how my scent burned Seth's senses but this was always like us, teasing each other.

"Seth, if I stink, so do you." I replied,

Seth laughed with me, we had a better friendship then Leah and I, but Seth was the easiest one of the Pack to get along with since he fought against the newborns with Edward. Leah was harder to get along with but then again so I am, that's why the only friends I have our Harry, Ron, and Mione.

"Ashlee, come with me please." Professor McGonagall

I nodded then followed her out of the Hall.

"Since I'm a teacher now, do I get to call you by first name or do I still have call you Professor?" I asked as she led me down the hallway to an empty classroom.

"Minerva," replied McGonagall

"I trust you, Minerva. So I hope we can be friends." I stated.

"Yes, I hope so too, well this will be your classroom, you can charge it to suit your needs" Minerva explained

I opened the door, I could smell the dust that was covering everything, I looked around it was fairly big enough to accommodate two Houses at the same time, I nodded.

"This room will do nicely, but it needs changes since its mine, I will redecorate" I told Minerva

I wanted my classroom to reflect my lifestyle, the colors that all the Cullens seem to enjoy pale colors, I like pale pink myself but that's just me. Let's see what else I need. Well I haven't read anything that Hogwarts has on vampires. Let's start there.

"What does the library have on my kind?" I asked

"I know of a few by a fraud named Gilderoy Lockhart" answered Minerva.

"Well that doesn't help me, I'll just have to copy some of Carlisle's books, he's written on vampires." I muttered.

"Carlisle has written books?" asks Minerva, wide eyed.

"Well when you can't sleep at all, you need something to do with your free time, besides snogging your mate." I answered.

"I'll leave you, to redecorate this room to your liking." Minerva stated.

I nodded and began to clean my room, I found old textbooks, one was called _Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart, I read part of it and stared at it, and mostly it was him talking about himself. The next I didn't care much for, _Wanderings with Werewolves_.

"Well no wonder, they can't keep Defense against the Dark Arts professors, this guy didn't do anything." I thought outloud. "Maybe they should appoint a vampire next, nah, knowing the ones I do, there wouldn't be any students left to teach."

"I didn't know vampires talk to themselves." Harry commented. I turned to look over my shoulder, Harry, Ron, Mione, Seth, and Cho were standing in the doorway.

"Better then having one in your head, all the time. You have to think in other languages to have private thoughts." I replied.

"Edward would love to hear that." Seth laughed, Cho smiled.

"I think it; everytime I'm near him and he just smirks." I retorted.

"Nice classroom." Seth stated.

"Shut it, wolf or I will put you to work cleaning." I growled playfully.

"Oh, I am so scared." Seth teased and Cho giggled.

"Will you lovebirds get out of here?" I pointed to the imprinted wolf and Ron, and Mione.

"What about Harry?" asks Ron

"Well seeing as he's dating me, he's allowed to stay." I replied.

"We'll see you two back in the Common room." Mione suggested.

After they left, Harry and I went exploring the classroom since this was an old one. We found an office,

"Well now I know where to go when I want to be alone with you." Harry commented; I turned to him after opening the windows letting the breeze in.

"Foul minded." I replied. I perched myself on the desk, which is strong since being decades old. I would get a new chair to sit in. sometime with leather, but that wooden one will do for now. Harry sat beside me on the desk, holding my cold hand.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Harry

"a lot of things at once, I'm thinking of moving my trunk in here so I won't have share the girls' dormitory, and I'm thinking about how I'm going to get the Minster to agree to let the boy who lived stay with a coven of vampires."

"Oh, that would be a problem." Harry replied.

"That's why I want Carlisle, Bella, and Edward here; I would probably slam the Minster up against the wall or something of that nature." I stated.

"I would like to see that, but better wait until after he signs the papers" Harry suggested.

I pouted "No fun, but you're right."

"So what is a our first lesson?" asks Harry

"Why, Mr. Potter; if I didn't know any better I would swear you're trying to cheat in class before it has even started." I fringed shock.

"Well Professor Cullen, I just wanted to be prepared." replied Harry, smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm really feeling my age, I didn't know you go for the older girls."

Harry glanced up and down at me "You look good for someone who is over a hundred years old."

"Harry, you're trying to make me blush, which by the way I can't" I laughed. "But my first lesson, is teaching the differences between fact and myth."

"This isn't about the class but they would bring it up, but" Harry started.

"Go on?" I urged

"But why did you stop drinking human blood?" asks Harry.

I sighed "I said I could see human spirits, well I first began seeing them after my newborn year of being a vampire, I didn't know it then but I brought over that trait, from my human life. Anyway after nearly ninety years of seeing the spirits of my victims, I knew I had to stop."

"Oh, so what happen after that?" asks Harry

"The answer to that, my love, will have to wait until Friday." I answered. "I think I will have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the mornings and Slytherins and Gryffindors in the evenings, so I can walk back with you after class."

"Wait...you're not planning on going by years are you?" asks Harry

"I want the whole house; this classroom is big enough to fit everyone in it. I'm not going to waste my daylight hours teaching the same thing over and over." I answered.

"Yeah, I can see the point there, but right now you're being mean to your own house." Harry stated.

"Oh how so?" I asked.

"Having me and Malfoy in the same room." Harry replied

"Harry, Harry, have you forgotten you're dating a vampire with acute hearing, Unless Malfoy wants to have his house points drop to zero; he's not going to do anything to anyone in my class." I stated.

I hopped up from the desk, and went to stand between Harry's legs

"Even if we are a match in the weirdest of ways, I'm not picking sides, since I'm a Professor now." I stated

We leaned forward until our lips met, in a sweet kiss, then I pulled back.

"What?" asks Harry, breathing deeply.

"Sorry, I just want to be careful." I replied; I was feeling hurt because I couldn't do normal snogging with him.

I ran my fingertips down his cheek, "You're just so fragile compared to me, and I don't want to hurt you on accident."

Monday afternoon was finally here, I waited outside for my family to show up, and yes I counted the wolves' part of my family. Dumbledore had given the school a half day since my family was coming.

"Who do you think is going to come first?" asked Seth standing with me; he wasn't in his wolf form. Since he really didn't need to be.

"I bet ten dollars, it's a tie between Edward and Leah." I replied I glanced at the sky; it was cloudy perfect for a pack of wolves and a family of vampires to run though the country to get here.

"You're on." Seth agreed.

I sniffed the air as the wind shifted. "Edward."

"Leah and Jake aren't far behind, I can hear their footsteps." Seth murmured. I had the house elves wash some of my clothes about fifty times to make sure my scent was off of the clothes and had Mione keep them in her trunk for Leah to wear. Since I doubt they brought clothes with them.

A few second later, I seen Edward running though the main gate, I raced towards him and we crashed into each other, which sounded like thunder.

Edward picked me up and swung me around,

"I missed you, little sister." He greeted placing a kiss on the top of my head. Since he was taller then me.

"Not as much as I missed you, could you tell me what the hell Alice was thinking when she sent me that damn lingerie?" I asked.

Edward laughed then "It wasn't Alice, but she did pick it out."

There was one person, I know of that loves to joke about our families' sex life,

"Emmett" I growled. Then heard his booming laugh, as the rest of the others caught up.

"Rose, are you going to stop me if I punch your damn husband in the face?" I asked as one of my favorite sisters came into view.

"No, Emmett does need a good punch now and then." answered Rose, "but I want a hug first."

Edward put me back down and I rushed towards Rose, hugging her tightly,

Then I marched towards Emmett and punched him in the face

"I missed you big brother, but you don't get a hug," I stated then walked to the next person, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle; hugging each one as I went. Before I got to the wolves and Nessie, who was sitting in between Jake's massive shoulder blades.

I half way climbed on Jake to reach Nessie, as she reached for me. Once she was in my arm, her legs wrapped around my waist, I jumped from Jake and landed on the ground.

Nessie's arms were around my neck like a vise grip, her hand against my cheek, images flooded my mind, mostly my family's faces then last were mine, and she missed me.

"I missed you as well, my Nessie." I replied, kissing her forehead

Jake growled at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Leah, cuss me out when you're human" I stated as she looked like she was going to murder me.

"Yes, Yes, Leah can cuss you out later; I want to meet the guy who has you so wrapped around his fingers." Alice chirped. I growled low,

"I want to meet him too." Esme agreed. I knew I had lost.

"Yes, mom." I replied,

We went up back to the main entrance, Dumbledore was waiting, and He and Carlisle shook hands with one another,

"I still want answers, Carlisle" I trilled so fast that no one but my family could understand,

"Later." was my reply from Carlisle,

I walked up to Harry, and took his hand, Alice came dancing up and hugged him.

"First time, I can say you don't smell good to me." Alice beamed.

Harry looked confused.

"It's alright; Bella was almost everyone's _singer_, so it was harder but not now." Edward explained.

"Edward, the wizards and witches here aren't use to having someone reading their thoughts." I stated; Nessie shifted over to my back clamping her arms around my neck, with her legs around my waist.

"I see Nessie missed a lot" Seth mused.

"Well besides Jake, and her parents, I am the one she hunts with." I replied.

Nessie pressed her hand to my cheek, an image of her and me hunting, and a question of whether it would be okay to drink of these humans.

"No, Nessie, I don't want them to be afraid of us." I answered "Well some people should be, but you're too sweet to cause a problem"

"Ashlee, we need you and Harry in Dumbledore's office." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, dad." I replied though gritted teeth.

Carlisle and Dumbledore walked off talking about old times.

"I think she's mad at you." Dumbledore stated.

"She is, but she can keep her temper in check." Carlisle replied.

Edward glanced at me, "I wonder if he knows we can hear them?"

I shrugged, then turning back to the students, who were still standing there in awestruck silence

"Back to your Houses," I snapped at them.

Only Ron, Hermione and Draco were left standing there, I rolled my eyes, Nessie pressed her hand to my cheek, image of Draco's face and Caius was there. They both looked alike.

I laughed. "I think, it's just the hair and the bad attitude."

"I can't believe Dumbledore is letting vampires into the school, wait till my father hears about this." Draco stated, my friends glared at him.

"All I'm getting from him is arrogance and superiority" Jasper whispered,

"That's because Malfoy is arrogant." Harry replied.

"Mr. Malfoy better watch it, or his house will turn on him because of the points he will lose." I warned him,

"What can you do to me?" asked Malfoy, with a frown on his face but his eyes were on Nessie.

Edward snarled at bit understand his breathe,

"Nessie, go back and sit on Jake's shoulders." I stated then passed her to Jake who was standing beside me.

I let go of Harry's hand, and marched up to Draco, he backed up a bit.

"I am your professor now, and I'm a vampire with a short temper, do not cross me or my family, or it will be more then points you will lose, and I wouldn't tell your daddy because no one will believe you." I stated, then flitted back to Harry's side but turn around "Oh and one more thing, we're all very protective of Nessie, don't ever look at her like that again."

Nessie reached for me again, and I took her. She pressed her hand against my cheek, showing me what had just happened.

"Nothing, you need to worry about." I replied.

"Ash, what is going on?" asked Mione.

I shook my head then turned to Edward and Jasper, "What was he thinking and feeling just then?"

"He was thinking, how he would like to snog Nessie," Edward growled only it was triple because Jake and Leah joined in.

"Lust" was all Jasper would say,

I wanted to rip Malfoy's head off and shove it down his throat, but as soon as I had those thoughts and wave a peace and calm washed over me, I knew Edward thought Jasper and he sent the wave.

"Ash, we should go." Harry stated.

"Right, sooner we get you out of that house the better," I replied while giving a replay of everything that was going on in Harry's life. Together we went to Dumbledore's office, Carlisle and Dumbledore were sitting at the desk, when we came in the door.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I want him out of the Dursleys' house or I will kidnap him."

'Now, Ashlee, don't be so harsh." Carlisle being my leader and father stated.

"No harsh is when those humans make their own nephew be a slave in their own house," I replied.

Carlisle looked over with kindness in his eyes, I glanced at Harry, he was looking back at Carlisle,

"Is it true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, basically from the time, I was left on their doorstep" Harry answered.

I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, I opened the door and seen it was the Minister for Magic, what was his name again?

"Hello, Cornelius," Greeted Carlisle

I glanced between my father and the Minister for Magic; Cornelius looked pale as a sheet or like one of us.

"What is going on here?" asked Cornelius

"It seems my daughter has found a relative of Harry's that has been overlooked." Carlisle answered. I beamed at this, it was the first time I heard Carlisle ever call me his daughter.

Cornelius looked at me and then my father. "She seems so young, just like you Carlisle."

Did he not know of what we are? I mean all of us could look like a biological family, pale skin, dark circles under our eyes, golden eyes, but didn't this guy know we're not human?

"Believe me she's older then she looks" smiled Carlisle, he was enjoying this.

I sat on a couch that Dumbledore had in his office, Harry followed me, sitting down side by side, and we watched the conversation going on between the 'adults'

They were reading over my reports over and over again. I was getting bored. I could do so much more if I were more older looking.

"They are reading that for thirty minutes" Harry murmured.

"It's been five, but it's still a wait." I whispered back. Just to switch guardians they only needed three signatures, The Minister, Bella's and Lily's sister.

"There's no other way around this." Cornelius stated.

That's right, you fat idiot, and I know what I'm doing,

"Yes, when Ashlee sets her mind to something, she gets in done the first time" agreed Carlisle

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I was bored, I could think of a million things I rather been doing then sitting here. Well facing my death from Leah wouldn't be a one of the things I rather be doing right now, but at least that's better then sitting here.

I decided to listen to the sounds; I heard the shallow breathing of my family, followed by clapping,

"Oh, Ashlee will love what I do to this room!" Alice exclaimed.

Let her have my classroom, better her redoing it then me.

"Alice is in my classroom," I whispered to Harry

"How do you know?" asked Harry, I looked over at him, then back at the three 'adults'

"I can hear her, gushing over ideas." I answered. "She just found my office, oh thank Merlin, Esme has that room"

Esme knows what colors, I love, she knows about how I don't like flashy things. Alice decorating my classroom, I'm in trouble.

"All we have to do is sign, and get Mrs. Dursley to sign, to transfer guardianship of Harry, but she doesn't want anything to do with us magical people, so how are we going to do that?" Cornelius asked.

"Leave that to my family, Minister," Carlisle replied, he glanced at me, and I nodded

I would leave for a night or two, and go to Surrey, and sneak into that house, and get her to sign.

"Believe me Minister; We Cullens have ways of getting stuff done." I spoke up.

Cornelius glanced between me and Carlisle and shook his head.

"Ashlee, I'll finish up here, why don't you spend sometime with your siblings." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, Dad," I replied, taking Harry's hair and nearly running out of the room. "I'll go torture Alice."

Once we were down the stairs, I sighed in relief, and turned to Harry,

"You're looking like you're in shock?" I stated, listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

"I never have to go back to the Dursleys." Harry whispered, staring at me with those green eyes. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, I drew him back into a dark corner, and I was against the wall.

When our kiss ended, we stayed hugging each other,

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just saying Thank you," He replied with a smile.

I smiled back, "If I keep getting thanks like that, I have to come up with more nice things to do."

"Okay, you two get your minds out of the gutter." I heard Edward say.

"Sorry, bro; but my mind has always been in the gutter." I replied; I released my hold on Harry's neck, and he took my hand.

We step out to see Edward standing there, with a knowing smirk on his face.

'_Keep out of my thoughts_' I thought loud at him.

"Sorry, sis, but you know I can't maybe you should learn a language that I don't know." Edward stated.

"What's Alice doing to my rooms?" I asked changing the subject.

"She told, well more like threatened me to keep you out." Edward replied.

"Fine, I'll take a walk, tell her royal highness, that I have to teach mortals so nothing that will kill them." I stated.

"Yeah whatever." Edward replied then darted off.

"So what to go on a walk?" I asked Harry,

"Sure," Harry replied.

We walked to Hogsmeade since it was a half day, plus I was a professor so I could take Harry with me.

"Cool." I stated looking though some of the shops. I thought they would make great Christmas gifts, I looked though everything, I found a few books that Carlisle didn't have, a wonder in itself, I found some clothes that Alice would approve of, all of useless things that my brothers would find entraining. Now to get my apology gifts for Nessie, Leah, Seth, and Jake.

I looked around and found nothing. I sighed, I didn't know what I got get my niece and Jake, and Leah. Harry and I sat down on a bench outside, and I buried my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, as he put his arm around my waist.

"I can't find anything for Nessie or the wolves." I answered.

Harry sat for a while; I guess he was thinking about something,

"What do those three like?" asks Harry after a while of thinking.

"Nessie likes anything shiny, Jake, I'm not sure but it has to do with wolves, Leah would just like to throw a punch at me." I answered.

"Well, I think I know what to get Jake and Nessie, and I suggest you let Leah get her anger or whatever out on you." Harry suggested.

I stared at him unblinking, "You're kidding right, Leah will tear me apart, well I guess that could be a preview of my class lesson,"

"Well you can give that book about werewolves to Seth, and Jake." Harry pointed out "I'm sure Mione still has hers."

"I guess I have no choice about Leah, I just give Nessie, my undivided attention during the day, and you're have it once she's sleeping." I agreed.

We decided to go back to the school, on the way back we were taking our time.

"What do you think your sister is doing to your room?" asked Harry,

"I have no clue, I might be kicked out of my own classroom until the first class meeting; knowing her." I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we stepped though the doors of the school, Nessie came at me, I opened my arms automatically; waiting for her to leap at me.

I thought of something, "Nessie, do you know what Aunt Alice is doing in my classroom?"

Nessie's hand pressed against my cheek, images of fabric, chairs, and other things that I couldn't understand why she needed it passed in front of my eyes.

"Okay, that doesn't help, I'm scared." I stated, Nessie pressed harder and I had the feeling she was thirsty.

"Want to go hunting?" I asked. She nodded.

"Go tell Edward and Bella, I'm taking you out hunting," I told her, she darted off.

After two years, Nessie has been amiable to animal blood but she still prefers donated human blood, same as me sometimes then I'm reminded of the fact that seeing the spirits of your victims doesn't help much.

"One sided conversation?" asked Harry, staring at me.

"Not really, she was showing me, her thoughts and what she seen, I guess Alice told her to not to tell me." I explained. "Oh that reminds me."

"Reminds you of what?" asks Harry.

"The rest of my family wanted to meet you, as my boyfriend." I chirped.

I took Harry's hand and let him to where I knew the rest of my family was...my classroom. The door was shut and locked.

"Alice, if you don't let me in, I swear I will make your existence a living hell." I growled.

I heard Emmett laughing, Great Emmett is in there. No one came to the door, I turned to Harry,

"Wait, here." I stated.

I darted off, outside around the Castle, up the tower, and though the window of my classroom, my classroom didn't look a classroom any more, it looked more like home, couches, fabric draping over the walls with paintings hanging on the walls, of me during my time though the ages. Once that made me slightly worried was still covered up.

"Even with Jake and the others with us, I knew she would find a way in here." complained Alice, with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"Didn't see it coming, did cha Alice," I laughed, then I noticed Leah's trembling, she was wearing my clothes, I guess she phased back when I was in my meeting with Carlisle and Dumbledore.

"Leah, deal with me in your human form, I really don't want to pull myself together today." I stated

"Fine," she snarled, then walked up and smacked me in the face.

I rubbed my cheek, "Ouch."

"Now i feel better." smiled Leah, I shook my head.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you." I murmured knowing full well everyone in this room could hear me.

"Its okay, Jake explained why you left, I was hurt that you didn't say goodbye." Leah replied, holding her arms open to me, I glided across the room and hugged my best friend, who felt like hugging an open flame, but for Leah, it would feel like hugging an iceberg.

When we let go of each other, I went to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay? I heard a sounded someone was getting slapped." asked Harry coming though the door.

"I'm fine; Leah just slapped me to prove her point that she missed me." I replied, shrugging.

"Oh is this him?" asked Bella, who was holding Nessie

"Yes, this Harry Potter, and your cousin" I answered, looping my arm though Harry's

"Cool, it will be having a little brother, to push around." Emmett cheered.

"Harry, the big guy is Emmett, the one next to him Rosalie, the black spiky haired one is Alice, my most talented sister, and the one whose standing in back of her, is Jasper, last but not least are Bella and Edward, those are the vampires, then we have of the wolves, Jacob, the Alpha of the Pack, Leah is second in command, and my best friend, Seth who I'm guess is still with Cho." I introduced everyone.

"Forgetting someone?" Esme asked flitting down the stairs from my office.

"Oh no, I'm saving my loveable parents for last, Harry this is Esme, my adoptive mother." I stated. Esme flitted to my side, and hugged Harry.

"Loveable parents, I thought you said that you would hate me for the next fifty years?" asked Carlisle coming into the room.

"I would have if i haven't met Harry, but I'm enjoying myself here, i can be myself, without acting human." I replied.

Harry glanced around the room looking at all the paintings, "are these all you?"

"Yes, I haven't changed a bit haven't I?" I replied.

"I think i can see some wrinkles." Emmett teased.

"Emmett, you won't be seeing anything if you don't stop." I snarled.

"Emmett behave, we're guests here." Esme chastised gently.

Carlisle handed me; the papers, it was signed by the Minister and Dumbledore, it said

'We hereby place, One Harry James Potter, into the care and guardianship of one Bella Cullen, a cousin by marriage to the Evans family.'

signed by Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore,

One signature was missing a Petunia Evans, who last name was Dursley now.

"Ashlee, I think it would be best to wait until summer, before going to Surrey," Carlisle suggested.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Fine, but I want someone to go with me, because I'm likely to kill them for what they did to Harry."

"Good enough, besides we're staying here to help you, teach and protect Harry." agreed Carlisle,

"Really Carlisle?" asked Esme,

"What about Jake and the pack?" asked Bella.

"Seth couldn't leave even if you order him too." I stated.

Leah's eyes widen at the hints, I was giving and she started to tremble, I stood in front of Harry,

"He didn't" she snarled.

"Jacob get her out of here, before she phases." I snarled; I knew what was going to happen. I watched as Edward and Jake bodily removed an infuriated Leah.

"Ashlee, what's happening?" asked Harry, watching with me.

"Leah figured out why Seth hasn't been with us." Carlisle answered.

"Seth has imprinted like my Jacob?" asked Nessie outloud, leave it to Nessie who was family to the Pack to come on with what we couldn't explain.

"Imprinted?" repeated Harry.

"basically its almost the same thing as a vampire's singer, Cho is Seth's soul mate." I answered.

I promised Nessie, we would go hunting, but my loyalty to Leah as my friend was making me feel bad.

"Go, Aunt Ashlee, we can hunt later." Nessie told me.

"Ashlee, Leah needs you more then anything right now." Harry agreed. "I seen the pain in her eyes, I felt the same way last year."

"Thank you," I replied before running out of the door.

I was running little faster then normal human speed because I wanted to find Leah and I sniffed out her wet dog scent that smelled more feminine then the other wolves. I found her close to the forest.

Leah was sitting on the brick wall with her knees up to her chest, and I could smell salt water; I walked up beside her and sat down next to her.

"I can't get her to talk to me." Jake stated.

"Just find Seth and hamstring him." I replied.

"Seth imprinted didn't he?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that's why she won't talk to you." I replied. Jake ran off then.

Leah glanced at me then buried her face in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay, you know you can't control imprinting." I stated softly

"I know, but why my baby brother, it was hard to deal with Sam imprinting on Emily, but this is worse." Leah whispered.

I rocked her slowly, "who knows you might imprint, there's over a three hundred students in Hogwarts; Right now. Maybe one of them is the one for you."

Leah was silent for a moment, "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you would be still a bitter old crone." I replied teasingly

"Who are you calling old, you're over a hundred?" asked Leah, with a smile.

"Thats my girl, I knew I could get you smiling again. I still know how you feel, Lupa, I might have found my soul mate in Harry, but he's still mortal." I replied

"Are you planning on turning him"


	9. Chapter 9

I released my hold on Leah, and jump a yard away,

"How could you even think that?" I asked shocked,

"I mean it's simple, are you planning on changing Harry into a vampire, the Pack only has authority in the states and we're in England." Leah replied.

"I will not turn him even if Jacob has no power here, I will not turn him into a monster like me." I growled

"Lita, how many time must we go though this, you're not a monster," Leah argued

"Says the woman, who can turn into a horse size wolf." I replied, half heartedly.

"Whatever, I want to meet my new sister in law." Leah rolled her eyes at me.

"Lupa, there's a slight problem with that." I interrupted, then began to inform her of Cho's mourning, I felt like I was telling a story, I could recite this in my sleep if I could sleep that is.

We walked back up to the castle, Umbridge was there waiting there, I froze. Leah ran into me.

"Hello, Dolores" I greeted though my teeth, Leah glance at me then at the pink toad.

"I will be awaiting to see you teach on Friday," was all she said to me, while glaring at Leah,

I grabbed Leah's arm and walked around the toad muttering a few curses as I went.

"Don't like her much?" asked Leah

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, how could you tell?"

"Well it doesn't help when I can hear every cuss word you were saying." Leah replied.

We reached my classroom and heard talking coming from inside.

"So I stabbed basilisk in the mouth and got one of it's venomous fangs in my arm," Harry stated.

I glanced at Leah and she glanced back at me we were both confused.

"Oh that is so cool!" boomed Emmett.

I walked into the room then and raised a eyebrow in question.

"Harry was explaining to us about his life up until now." Edward answered my confused thoughts.

"Finish, I would like to hear about it, so i know what I'm getting myself into." I stated.

"Were was i, Oh yes, then in my third year, I saved my godfather from dementors, I was nearly killed too." Harry continued, a hiss came out of my throat.

"My fourth year was really bad, I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament, once I got the cup, me and other student by the name of Cedric Diggory were transported to a graveyard, where Cedric was murdered by Voldemort, his servant used my blood to bring him back." Harry finished.

"Oh Harry," whispered Esme

"you forgot the part, where no one believes you this year." I stated.

"How is that possible, when he's not lying?" Edward asked.

"Simple, they fear Voldemort just like us vampires used to fear the Volturi." I answered, going over to perch myself down next to Harry.

"Whose your godfather Harry?" asked Carlisle

"Sirius Black."

"I remember him, he couldn't hurt a fly, when Dumbledore told me he was found guilty of murder I didn't believe it." Carlisle replied.

"Are you planning on staying in here during the night or wondering the halls?" I asked

"Dumbledore gave us suites to ourselves, just how your office is a suite for you." Esme answered. "I decorated just how you like it, also I had a couch put in to so you can have others to entertain."

"Thank you, Esme." I stated, before darting up the stairs to my office, I looked around, there was a bookcase filled with my books from home also with books I wanted my new students to read, my chair was the leather one I wanted, but the one thing that made me smile was a large painting of my family, Carlisle, Esme, my siblings, me and Nessie, were dressed in our Christmas best, which is to say we were the most beautiful family that got a picture taken that day.

but it made me wonder what the other painting behind the cover was, what could be so special, that Alice wanted it hidden.

DarkPriestess66: Merry Christmas to all, and when I wake up, I'm getting a cat scan, to see if I have theses characters in my head. Be safe, enjoy my story, because I enjoy reading your reviews and writing chapters for you all. I will a Christmas chapter all hopefully tomorrow on Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66: okay, I read my reviews; I had a question Can Alice 'see' around Sirius Black, since he's a shape-shifter? Yes, she can see around Black. Because Sirius wasn't born a shape-shifter, he learned because of Lupin. Sorry its not Chirstmas, but my muse ran away and I just tracked her down again.

I stared at my family; we had gotten this painting done because Nessie wanted a family picture since I joined the family. I felt a hand on my shoulder it was warm to me. I glanced over and seen it was Esme.

"Do you like it; I know it doesn't move like the paintings here. But it's so you can always remember you have a family" Esme explained.

"Like isn't the right word, I love it." I replied

"I bet you're wondering what the covered painting is?" asked Esme, with her soft motherly like voice.

"Don't tell her!" shouted Alice, from downstairs in the classroom "Harry; no peaking, it's for both of you, but more for Ashlee."

I know the old human saying about how curiosity killed the cat; well I'm the cat right now, I wanted to know about that covered painting. I glanced at Esme; I would have to come up with something in the next fifty years to pay her back for this. Then we flitted down to the others, I stood next to Bella and Harry,

"Don't throw me off." warned Alice then my sight vanished.

"Alice, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I growled, Alice was on my back, with her hands over my eyes.

"I want to surprise you." chirped Alice. "Jasper, if you would take the cover off."

I heard the cover being taken off, the folding of fabric,

"I could have closed my eyes," I complained

"Alice wanted to that again, since the last time was me" Bella stated.

My sight was return to me, and I looked up at three people in the painting, I seen one that looked fairly familiar to me, She had the same raven hair, same almond shaped eyes, I could see features in her like I had. That was me.

"Alice, where did you find this?" I breathed, darting up to the painting to run my hand along my old face.

"I had to search, it was really hard since you don't know much about your human family, I found that in a newspaper article in the library," Alice replied.

I flitted back to her side, and locked my arms around my sister, "Oh Alice, it's a wonderful. Now I know what my human parents looked like."

"You were beautiful as a human, Ash." Harry murmured.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Since Leah is feeling better, mind if we go hunt?" asked Bella, Nessie was nodding eagerly

"I think that would be best, we need to hunt before Umbridge finds a way to kick us out." I replied

"Don't really like her, do you?" asked Edward

I smirked "Whenever you're near her, I suggest trying to read her mind, and I would love to know what she thinking."

Harry was pulling down his sleeve, over his right hand, I went over to him.

"Harry, we're here to protect you, meaning from teachers also." I stated taking his hand and pulling the sleeve up.

A shocked hiss of breathe was all my family's reaction was, but Jake and Leah were growling.

"Umbridge did this, with a quill, I had the same detention, we had to write lines, 'I must not tell lies' but when I felt something tickling me, I knew something off but when I smelled blood I knew it was wrong," I explained.

"Have you told Albus about this?" asked Carlisle,

"No, because from what I've seen he doesn't realized Harry is even at school this year," I answered

"I think I will take the others out hunting, Carlisle," Esme stated quietly

"Yes, Ashlee and I will catch up with you," agreed Carlisle.

I turned to Harry, "I believe you had some homework to do for potions?"

"Yeah, I'd better get on that." replied Harry,

I watched as Harry walked out of my classroom and back into the hallway leading to Gryffindor tower.

"You're very protective of him." stated Carlisle, looking at me with a fatherly pride glowing in his eyes.

"Yes, I have to be when I want to revert and drink his blood, but I know you and the others wouldn't allow that; plus besides his other friends, I'm the only one that believes him." I replied; I knew this is hard for every vampire, hellfires; Emmett had two singers.

"I know, it was hard for Edward, he knows more then anyone what it's like to be in love with your _singer_." replied Carlisle.

I knew no one was going to tease me for this; I flitted to Carlisle, and wrapped my arms around him in a vise like grip.

"I missed you so much, daddy." I murmured

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you too, and we haven't been the same since you left to come here."

"I can hardly control myself, I'm just glad about whoever is giving me blood as at meal times in the great Hall." I stated

Carlisle stared at me for a while, thinking "Someone is giving you blood at meal times?"

"I just said that, but I don't know who it is, but I really thought it was some joke, because I didn't eat food" I explained

"We need to find out who this person is, but first we are going hunting, let's see if being here has spoiled you." Carlisle replied with a smile.

"I am not spoiled, you're on." I smirked then darted out of the room with Carlisle right at my heels. I'm almost as fast as Edward.

"The day, you're be a fast as me, is when Jake becomes a vampire." Edward laughed up ahead.

Growling could heard somewhere in the forest, Guessing the Pack that was here was using this time to get to know where everything was, I shook my head, this is way I enjoyed hunting with Nessie, and only Nessie.

"Elk west." called Star.

"Thanks Star." I called out in a whisper; she was great at scouting out prey in unfamiliar territory,

"We head west," Edward stated, reading my mind.

I raced ahead, catching up with Nessie who was running along side Leah, who was going slower because of Nessie.

"I promised we would hunt," I greeted, Nessie smiled brilliantly at me, knowing about Nessie dislike to animal blood, Jake and I normally make a challenge out of hunting with her,

"I bet I could get a bigger one then you," I challenged

She nodded; she wouldn't speak since we were close to our prey.

Each of us went off in pairs, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, I still wonder how he could find someone like her, Edward and Bella, and last me and Nessie, with the wolves, but I doubt they will be eating raw meat today. Nessie and I pounced gracefully at two large bucks, and drank our fill.

"Why aren't there any Grizzlies?" whined Emmett. I dropped my dead elk, and glanced at my brother.

"Well because there a school here, genius." I stated.

"Only genius here, is Edward." retorted Emmett.

"I don't think so; Edward spends much of his time reading, not eavesdropping, unlike you." I stated coming to my favorite brother defense

Edward and Bella's laughing could be heard from a mile away. "Thanks Ash, but sorry you're in the running with Alice."

"No fair," I pouted.

"What's no fair?" asked Nessie as she came to my side.

"Your dad's being mean to me." I whined.

All my siblings started laughing, even Jake and Leah barked a laugh.

"She thought that I was her favorite brother." Edward explained to one of the others' thoughts.

"If Edward's you're favorite brother, then who is your favorite sister?" asked Rose,

Alice was glaring at me, while my other two brothers looked a little sad.

"Cheer up, Jazz, Em. I love you both, and as for my favorite sister, I don't have one." I answered.

"Now that's no fair," stated Nessie, with a smile.

I shrugged, "I don't see why, I have three sisters, why choose between them, when they can hold a grudge for fifty years."

I wondered what my family was going to do here for the rest of the year, and wouldn't the sudden disappearance of the Cullen family as well as three members of the Jake's pack cause something of a mess in the states?

"Are we finished?" asked Carlisle, we gathered around him and Esme,

"I'm good," I replied.

The others' agreed; Nessie climbed up my back to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I smiled,

"We can talk in my office, if you don't mind Carlisle." I stated.

"Ashlee has questions, which need to be answered" agreed Edward. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Carlisle nodded, we each nodded in return, then took our time going back to Hogwarts, we were happy just being together again, all the family.

Once we make it back, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were outside, enjoying the day off.

"They don't want to phase back with those three there." Edward explained.

"I thought it was because Jake and Seth wanted to protect my eyes from their naked bodies." I teased. Leah rolled her large eyes at me.

"Lupa, I seen you naked a few times too, if you can remember." I reminded her.

"Wait, you see them all naked before?" asks Harry, I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I love to get her mad just so she doesn't have clothes to wear." I replied. I flitted over to Harry, to look him in the eyes. "You're not jealous of them are you?"

"Why would I be jealous of them?" asked Harry, his heart was beating faster then normal he was lying.

"You're lying" chirped Alice, dancing to our side.

"My sister Alice, you learn to love her." I stated. "Since you three, are my friends come to my office with the rest of us."

I turned to my wolf friends, "When you three phased back, come to my office."

My students and family went to my office, I let Carlisle sit at my desk, since he was head of the family, I sat between Jasper and Emmett, who were on the couch, Rose and Alice, had there heads laying in their mates' laps, Bella and Edward were sitting on chairs, with Nessie on Bella's lap. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, were sitting on the floor cross legged,

"I want to know, if you're causing trouble at home for being here." I stated.

"No, we're on vacation," Carlisle stated "While we're here, I'll help Madam Pomfrey, in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm taking over the Muggle studies, since that professor has decided to retire early," Esme stated.

"Nessie is going to be a first year student, while most of us will help you teach your class." Bella stated.

"You all had this planned from the moment we got that letter didn't you?" I asked.

"No, we didn't; but we weren't going to be apart again it was too painful." Jasper whispered.

I glanced at the Harry, Ron, and Mione; Ron had a look of confusion of his face.

"Honestly Ron, don't you listen when someone talks, I explain this once before, most of my family has gifts that normal members of our kind don't have." I stated.

"Ash, he was thinking how everyone can fit in your office without being cramped." Edward replied

"Sorry, Ron, if you think this is cramped, try about a thousand vampires in one house." I apologized.

"So what are you planning for your first class?" asked Bella,

I looked at her, "well I was hoping that each of you would come and explain your human life, after i teach them about our family."

I noticed how late it was, the sun was already set and night had fallen we were talking long into the night, I turned to the humans in the group, Leah and Jake came back when I was explaining what i wanted to do for my class assignments.

"you three should go to bed, We'll seen you all in the great Hall in the morning." Esme stated being the loving mother that she is.

I stood up to walk out with my friends, I felt a hand stop me. I turned to see Nessie, her other hand was reaching out to me. I bent over and pick her up. She pressed her hand to my face, I seen she was tired but didn't want to sleep in her parents' room.

"You can sleep in the girls' dorm with Hermione, since I don't need my bed, you can have it tonight." I stated, while I cradled Nessie, who is the size of a ten year old human child in my arms, for someone like me, Nessie was light as a feather.

Nessie rested in my arms, her head against my chest, her eyes blinking sleepingly, the only child who sleeps when her family doesn't. I glance over my shoulder at the two wolves who were dozing off in my office,

"Come on, the couchs in the common room are more comfortable then the floor, Seth might be spending the night in Ravenclaw Common room tonight." I stated. Jake and Leah got to their feet, and followed me and the others to the common room.

"Hello, Ashlee," greeted the Fat Lady.

"Good Evening to you, My Lady." I greeted then added the passworld "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, Jake and Leah had their mouths hanging open. The students and I walked in. I turned and watched as Jake and Leah had to duck inside, I suppressed a giggle when I seen that.

"Sorry, Jake but rules here are no boys allowed in the girls side." I stated to deaf ears because Jake and Leah stretched out on the couches already asleep.

"Do they need a blanket?" asks Mione, glancing between me and the two wolves in human form.

"No, they're fine, can't catch a cold if they try," I replied then looked down in my arms, Nessie was sleeping peacefully. Hermione and I went into the girls' dorm, I gently placed Nessie in my unused bed. Pulling the covers over her. I watched her for a while before I turned away.

"You care for her?" Hermione noticed.

"Yeah, more then my own life, we all do. She's like a daughter to me in more ways then one." I answered. "You should sleep too."

Hermione nodded and changed and went to bed. I went back to the common room, Jake and Leah were passed out. Harry and Ron were still there.

"Bed you two," I whispered not to wake my sleeping friends. Ron went up to the boys' side.

"I'll come later, I want to spend some time by myself for right now." I stated as I answered Harry's look at me. I watched him leave, I then went to the hall, to roam.


	11. Chapter 11

I stared up at the stars, sitting on the roof of the Astronomy Tower; it was the only place where I was going to get some privacy with my family here.

I had my knees up to my chest, with my arms wrapped around them. My mind was running with thoughts, i was confused half the time, but desirously in love the other half of the time, how did the others cope with this?

How could my existence be so tied in with Harry's future that I couldn't part from him even for a second?

I released one of my legs to lay straight out; it was a habit of the Cullens to behave as humanly as we could. I put my chin on my left knee.

I wonder if Alice knows more then Bane does of how Harry's future will turn out, either as a mortal or I hate think about it...as one of us?

I wonder if i should just do what Edward did and erase myself out of Harry's life?

Also i wanted to know if i was giving my brother a headache with all my questions, but i don't want to seek him out for he might be busy with Bella showing her around the school or enjoying their time together.

"Well, I'm not with Bella right now," Edward's voice answered from the darkness, I snapped my head to where; I heard his voice coming from.

With my sharp eyesight, i saw him standing on the peak of the roof next to the tower, Why was he here?

"You're giving me a headache, and Carlisle suggested we talk." Edward answered my question.

"You do know we could have a one-sided conversation, since you're reading my mind?" I asked aloud.

Edward chuckled breathlessly, and then leapt up to stand beside me,

"I'm not looking up at you, so you might as well sit." I stated glazing at the stars again.

"Answer to the second to last question, No, you shouldn't erase yourself from Harry's life," Edward stated, glazing at the stars with me.

"Why wouldn't it be smarter thing to do?" I asked; i didn't know much of what happened during Bella's and his relationship.

"No, it wouldn't, I did the same thing myself; I thought Bella would be happier and safer without me in her life, turns out we were both in pain," Edward answered.

I knew the pain, but it would be worse if I did that. What could i do?

"Nothing, its fate that you met Harry; you might be the one person that could save him, if his life depended on it." Edward explained.

"I guess, you would know since you had to save Bella's life," I whispered.

"We are alot alike, even if you are ten years older then i am, humanly I mean." Edward laughed.

"Finding the one that completes you, even if they're a magnet for danger," I laughed, then added "If i didn't know any better I would say Harry's middle name was danger,"

"No, it's James, after his father." Edward replied.

"You can't take a joke," i murmured.

"Oh really?" asked Edward with an eyebrow raised in question,

I saw the smirk on his face, and stood up and back away from him. "What are you planning, brother of mine?"

"Nothing," he replied.

I took that as a sign to bolt, I jumped from the tower, when i landed, and I took off running at my fastest pace. I could hear Edward running behind me, suddenly I was tackled to the ground, and my first instinct was to throw my assailant off of me.

My assailant starting to tickle me, I laughed uncontrollably.

"Are you cheered up now or do I have to tickle you all night?" asked Edward,

I smiled at my brother, "Fine, now."

Edward got off of me, and I flip to my feet.

"Edward, what do think I should do about Harry's future?" I asked as we were walking back to the Castle

"If were you, I would see what he wants then try to compromise." Edward replied

I wanted to punch a tree, nah I save that for Emmett.

Edward laughed.

"Glad, you find my wanting to punch Emmett is funny." I stated.

"Of course, anything that gets our hyperactive brother happy is funny, not to mention he loves it when you pick on him." Edward replied.

"I know what Harry wants, I don't see a way to compromise." I whispered.

I stayed silent and let Edward read my mind, I didn't see any way around my problems.

"So we got another Bella on our hands." Edward thought aloud.

That sounded nice the way he said our hands instead of my hands. Edward didn't say anything to that thought.

I wonder how I'm going to spend my time with my family?

"Well, I have a answer to that thought, spend Monday nights with Carlisle and Esme, Tuesday nights, with myself and Bella, Wednesday nights with Jasper and Alice, and split Thursday in two morning for the wolves and Nessie, night with Em and Rose, and Friday you have class to teach, and weekends spend with your friends" Edward answered.

"I haven't thought about that, but that would mean I wouldn't have much time watching Harry sleep," I thought aloud

"Not you too." Bella complained

"I thought you were watching Nessie for the night?" I asked.

"I was but Rose wanted to watch her for awhile," answered Bella,

"I love the idea of managing your time with us," chirped Alice, dancing into the courtyard holding Jasper's hand. Emmett right behind them.

"What's today anyway?" I asked.

Emmett grinned "Thursday."

"Oh merlin." I moaned.

Emmett then darted to my side, "I want to explore that forest,"

"Not going to help you on that one," Edward stated.

"You're mean," I replied then was forced to run when Emmett grab my arm and darted into the Dark Forest.

"We'll tell Rose of your plan, I think she'll let this one slide." I heard Jasper say.

I understood what Jasper meant Rose didn't want to explore the forest like Emmett was dieing too.

I stopped and wrapped my hand around Em's wrist and pulled his arm around backwards,

"Now, there are somethings you should know about this forest. Big brother." I stated.

Emmett flip me over but I landed on my feet, "really, what is that?"

I crossed my arms, "I have friends here in the forest, who don't take to kindly to strangers."

"what are those killer bunnies?" teased Emmett,

"No, just centaurs" I replied.

I glanced over Em's shoulder and there stood about five of them, some of which didn't look to happy. I flitted to Bane's side.

"What has caused such unhappy faces on you?" I asked slipping back into my era of birth.

"Our territory has been decreased." answered Bane

My eyes narrowed and snarl ripped its way out of my throat, "Who has done this."

"What's going on?" asked Emmett.

I explained what has happen in a fast trill. Emmett looked ready for a fight then.

"Oh forgive me, Let me introduced my brother Emmett, he's one of my kind." I stated.

Bane came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "don't get angry, it was the Ministry of Magic that has decreased our territory."

My thoughts turned to Umbridge, she would do such a thing, she didn't like anyone that was half human or not human at all.

"I hardly doubt it was the Ministry, my friend." I disagreed, "I will look into things at the school, if the worse happens you might have a guest in the woods for a while."

I turned to Emmett, "Sorry, to cut our night short but I have things to plan."

Emmett nodded "I don't feel like exploring right now,"

We darted back to the castle, I headed straight for my office, I was too angry to lay with Harry tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I paced in my classroom, it was just breakfast time, and I didn't want to alert Umbridge; I knew something was up,

"How can she do this to those centaurs, they have done nothing to her?" I questioned aloud.

"Maybe not, but I don't like her," Alice replied, Carlisle thought it best for some of our family to go and keep Sirius black company so the wolves, expect Seth, and Alice and Jasper, and my parents went to the Order's headquarters,

I turned to Alice, she was sitting on the top of my desk that was in front of my human family portrait, and Jasper was sitting on a chair near by just staring at me.

"I'm glad, someone else does." I stated. Alice glanced over at Jasper, who barely nodded. I felt a wave of peace and love wash over me.

"No fair, when I want to be angry." I teased.

"Not when your first group of students is heading this way." Jasper replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare the first years do I?" I asked, as I leapt into the rafters, sitting down on one of them.

The houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came into the doors, looking a bit confused and scared the only ones who didn't were in Dumbledore's Army. Meaning Luna and a few others that I wasn't very close with.

"Well just don't stand there all morning." I greeted, "sit down anywhere you like."

"Where are you?" asked one of the Ravenclaw first years.

"I would suggest looking up." answered Luna in her quiet voice staring up at me.

The rest of my class followed her example and stare up at me, I waved and smile.

"How did you get up there?" asked a brown haired Hufflepuff,

"I couldn't think of a better way then..." I started to explain when I hear the door opening and the one I was angry at walked in.

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge coughed as she came in holding a clipboard. I glanced at Jasper to see if he was there. Alice was by him holding his hand. Good Alice can keep Jasper calm. "And where is Hogwarts newest Professor?"

I would keep calm; I could rant all i wanted after this class was over. I stood up on the rafter and backflipped down to land behind my desk.

"Right, here." I answered. "Hold any applause till after class."

My students were behaving, when our enemy besides Voldemort was in here.

"Alright, since this is a new class this term, don't go yelling at me it wasn't my idea, but I would like to go over a few rules here," I stated in a teaching voice, firm but gentle.

I survey the class all their eyes were all me, good.

"First rule, Don't call me Professor Cullen, only call my mother that name when or if you have muggle studies, second rule, I may not be here some mornings but feel free to come and settle yourselves and wait, three, If i don't feel like having class lessons, then you may work on other homework." I informed everyone.

"What will you teach in this class?" asked Umbridge, writing on her clipboard.

"I will be separating myth from fact." I answered. "Now anyone other then my fellow colleague has questions?"

Luna raised her hand, dreamingly dazed.

"Yes, Ms. Luna." I stated.

"Is it true that you have a more gifts then your family?" asked Luna,

"Good question, fifty points to Ravenclaw; Yes, I have more talents then my family, two of my siblings here today has gifts as well." I answered. "I have two; I can talk to any animal besides the wolves, and see spirits, besides the House Ghosts."

"Shall I go get those books in your office?" asked Jasper, his slight southern accent coming though, I seen all the females sigh,

"Sorry girls, but Jasper is taken, and yes, please before every girl in the school is smitten by you." I replied

"I wouldn't want that, besides my lovely Alice would be jealous." Jasper stated then flitted up the stairs,

"And your sisters would be on Alice's side if she decides to harm body parts." I trilled.

"Ashlee, bite your tongue, I would never harm any student here," Alice scolded then laughed.

Another student raised his hand. I nodded

"Are they really your siblings?" he asked. I wondered why he wasn't frightened of me when I was outed to the whole school.

"No, we're adopted." I answered.

"More like we adopted the Cullens." Alice added.

Jasper came down with the books in his arms, all of them. Alice and I flitted to his side, more like I was showing off. We each grabbed a pile from him and passed them out. Faster then normal.

"Wow" the whole class agreed.

I kept one, and walked up to Umbridge and handed it to her.

"It's my copy, the answer book if you will." I told her, the turned to the class. "Each chapter has ten questions at the end, please read chapter one and answer the questions."

Umbridge went over the textbook, "Written by Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, everything in that book is from my father." I replied,

Umbridge nodded and then she left, writing on her clipboard. I listen to her footsteps until she left human hearing range.

"Alright, class, now that she's gone, how did you like my acrobatics?" I asked.

The cheers and applause began, and then stopped as everyone got back to reading.

"I will make this class as fun as possible, but when she comes around it will be boring. Got it." I explained.

"Got it." replied everyone.

"After you read chapter one, Jasper and Alice will take turns telling how they came to be vampires." I stated then went to sit down, to wait.

All of the students turned in their assignments. Alice and Jasper each told their stories, every girl awed at the end, when Jasper said that he was sorry for making Alice wait, when my first class ended, I was mentally tired.

"I will have these graded and back to you next Friday," I stated as I released them for the other classes.

"I never thought teaching would be tiring," I complained, Alice and Jasper came and gave me a hug,

"You did fine, better then we would have." Jasper replied.

"going to need us soon?" asked Alice, I shook my head, "No, I'm going to go into my office and not come out for a while, evening class starts after dinner, so I wouldn't need you till then so have fun."

"We're going to go hunt," Alice stated. I thought about the shrieking shack, and decided that would be a perfect chance for a couple to have alone time.

Alice smiled when she got my hint.

After they left, I did as I said, I went up to my office with the assignments that needed to be graded, I set them on my office desk, and flopped down on my couch, knowing I would never sleep, I just closed my eyes, letting my mind go blank.

I started to think of a old friend of mine, I haven't seen in a hundred years, which is to say I was only three years old when we met, I wonder what's she's doing now?

I sat up on my couch, sometimes I wish I could sleep it would be really great to dream and escape, oh well.

I got up and walked out of my office and classroom, I was wondering the hallways, when I caught the scent of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms, I didn't know if this scent belong to one of the students or my kind, if it was my kind, i would have to be on guard. I traced the scent to a classroom, there standing in the hallway like she was guarding the door, was a vampire, with her eyes closed not paying attention to her surroundings, she had her crossed over chest, lending against the wall, but was caught my attention was her hair, medium spiky black hair with red and blue streaks. Her forehead held a crescent moon.

That was the same style of my long lost friend, also this vampire was tall as me standing at 5'4, my mind wandered back to the last time i saw this familiar being, I wasn't as mature as i am now. She is one hundred and twelve years old, but human appearance of a fifteen year old; she had the features of someone of Japanese descent. But as vampires go, pale as a sheet, she didn't have the dark cicles under her eyes that meant she wasn't thristy.

"Akira-chan?" I asked, a surprised hiss came out of her throat, and her head and eyes snapped to me. Standing here in the middle of the hallway like a fool.

"Ashlee-Chan!" Akira replied, darting over to me and hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"What you doing here?" She asked. "I have been searching for you, for years after we went separate ways."

"What do you mean, what I am doing here. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Also you should really learn to pay attention, I could have been someone dangerous."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm here as a favor to friends of mine, non-vampires"

I nodded, "I came here as a student, but now I'm a teacher."

"But you're not harming humans are you?" asks Akira, she sounded alarmingly worried.

"Goodness, No, I changed my diet two years ago, I like it better." I answered.

The bell sounded and we each turned to the students filling the halls, I watched as Akira darted to a first year by the name of Darrell Russo, and took his books for him, he was the same Ravenclaw that wasn't frightened of me.

"Favor to a wizarding family, we got to talk tonight." I stated.

"Sure, we have so much catching up to do." Akira responded, "But later, after Darrell is asleep."

I nodded, then brighten when I seen Harry, and the rest of my friends.

I flitted over to where they were, and started to walk with them.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry it's short, but I want the evening class to have a different chapter, also Akira doesn't belong to me, She belongs to AngelofRandomosity


	13. Chapter 13

Evening class came, I was still wondering about why Akira-chan was here at Hogwarts, she had a guarded expression when young Darrell came out of his class, like she was protecting him,

Hermione raised her hand,

"Hermione, if you want, you can read the whole book, but do wait to turn in the questions." I stated.

"No, I wasn't going to ask that." Hermione replied and blushing a little.

"Then ask away." I commented.

"Will this be on the O.W.L.s?" asks Hermione,

"No, it will not. Being a vampire is difficult to explain in time for your O.W.L tests." I answered.

"Doesn't seem like it's difficult," muttered Draco,

I noticed when I came down earlier when Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses came they sat away from each other, I guess everyone hates each other but Draco and Harry more then the rest,

"You never saw newborns" Jasper spoke up, he was being quite,

"I don't feel like taking points away, Mr. Malfoy, so it will be nice if you would raise your hand to speak." I stated gravely. I had to smirk when Draco paled,

"What's a newborn?" asks one of the prankster twins; I still couldn't tell them apart.

"A newborn vampire is a human that has gone though the transformation from mortal to immortal." I answered then nodded at Jasper, he had more knowledge of Newborns then I did.

"Newborns are highly dangerous then mature vampires, they are wild, only thinking about their thirst." Jasper explained.

"If we had lights besides candles you would see what a newborn can do to another vampire, Jasper has scars all over from training newborns before he met Alice and joined the Cullens." I added. When I first met Jasper, I was taken aback by his scars. He looked dangerous. But he's not.

"Wait, I have an idea." Alice chirped "Hermione, mind lighting your wand?"

"Lumos" Hermione stated then her wand tip lit up, Alice glanced at Jasper,

"It's okay Jasper," She encouraged

Jasper flitted to Hermione's side, and place his arm with the sleeve rolled up under the wand light.

Hermione's gasp filled the room.

I glanced at Jasper, he seemed fine, but he appeared troubled,

"Alice?" I hissed; she was standing next to me in a second.

"No, he's not going into a blood-lust, her emotions just changed that has him worried." Alice replied.

"Mione?" I asked as I went to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How?" asks Hermione, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"My past as a vampire, is more of a nightmare, I was in charge of training newborn vampires, during the Civil War Era." Jasper answered before I could.

"People think that I had it rough." I stated. I nodded at Hermione, "Nox"

Jasper stared at Hermione, with a look of concern, "are you alright, Hermione?"

"That is utterly barbaric" Hermione stated shock.

I shook my head sadly, "such as life, the vampire world is barbaric, Mione, We can't help what we are, but for the Vegetarians, we have a civilized upbringing, most of us can and will stop any vampire that threatens our way of life."

I didn't mean to make it sound as a threat but I couldn't help it, I knew some nomads that wouldn't stand for our way of life, saying we go against our very nature. But that's what makes us more human, if you ask me.

"Well, I think that covers it for tonight, please don't think about the bad times, it's in the past, and I think you have dinner to go too." I dismissed them.

Draco was to run out of my classroom, followed by his fan club.

"Kids today." I murmured.

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"I don't see what's funny?" a familiar voice stated, I turned to look over there standing against the wall with her arms crossed was Akira-chan.

"Nice to see you again, Akira." Alice greeted.

I glanced between my sister and friend. How on earth did they know each other?

"Is it just me or are vampires crawling out of the woodwork?" I asked.

"Nah, I lived in England for a few years now, I was just wanted see this class Darrell has been talking about," Akira replied.

"You two know each other?" asks Alice.

"Yes, we met a hundred years ago; we traveled together to till we each went our own way." I answered,

"I see you around; Darrell is waiting for me." Akira stated then left.

"I remember her, she was one of the witnesses for Nessie" Jasper commented

She was? Why didn't I see her there, wait...I was standing by Garrett and Kate when the battle was going to take place, she must have away standing beside someone else,

"Yes, she was there, she was by the Romanian coven," Alice agreed. I thought of those two and I wanted to shiver, those two vamps were cold-blooded, forgive the pun.

"We're going to switch with Edward and Bella next week," Jasper explained, I nodded; I wasn't really listening to what he said, I felt like my heart was beating again after all these years. What's going on?

"Ashlee, are you even listening?" asks Alice, but I was already moving out the door and down the hall.

Something was going on, I didn't know what it was, I felt it within my soul, and I darted across hallways finally stopping at the stone eagle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"What?" I breathed.

"Ashlee?" a voice called behind me, I glanced over my shoulder, and it was Harry, followed by Ron, Mione, Alice, and Jasper, finally Esme.

"What's going on, I feel something happening to me?" I asked; Esme flitted to my side.

"Dear, I think we should talk to Carlisle" Esme suggested.

I let Esme direct me to Dumbledore's office, flanked by Alice and Jasper.

"Carlisle, something's wrong with Ashlee." Esme called out,

Carlisle was in front of me then. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel like my heart is beating again, I know it's not possible" I answered,

"Can vampires get sick?" asks Hermione.

"No, but I wonder?" Carlisle replied then the darted away, and then he was back with a parchment in his hand. "Albus and I were looking over old scrolls of magic, and we found something called the 'Web of Light'"

"We're with you, so far; love." responded Esme,

I glanced at the scroll in my father's hand, "What is the web of light?"

"Don't know, but Albus believes it can protect against dark magic, he tried casting it but nothing happened." Carlisle answered.

I held my hand out, "May I?"

Carlisle handed it to me, "I don't think you can use it."

I read the first line 'Web of Power, Web of Light raise by magic's hand,' then I glanced up to Dumbledore who came to stand behind Carlisle

"I think you two have lost your minds, this is a song not a spell." I stated then had to laugh.

"A song? But how are we going to cast it, if it's a song." Dumbledore asks.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll sing it."

"Albus, I suggest gathering the whole school outside; I think they want to witness this." Alice suggested.

Dumbledore went over to the fire and call his staff to bring their houses outside, I turned to the others

"You all go too, just to protect everyone." I stated,

Glancing back down at the parchment, I memorized every line and verse of the song. I then darted up to the highest tower that Hogwarts has. I felt something stirring within the air, it tasted like ancient magic, very ancient.

I stood on the peak of the tower, waiting. I survey the crowd standing in the middle of the students, were the teachers, Umbridge didn't know what was going on. I would have enjoyed that if this didn't feel important. In the back were Akira and Seth, left and right side were Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper,

I saw Dumbledore place his wand at his throat, "Silence!"

The crowd went slient, i watched waiting.

"A few moments ago, Dr. Cullen and I had found a scroll dating back before the Founders of Hogwarts were born, this song is to protect the school, so Ashlee Cullen will know try to cast it by singing." Dumbledore explained.

Closing my eyes, i let whatever was stirring in the air surround me, it was warm and welcoming. I began to sing.

_Web of Power, Web of Light raise by magic's hand,  
_

_From a node of ancient fire far beneath the land.  
_

_Called by forces strong and sure to this final test.  
_

_Joining Heralds North and South with those from East to West _

_Challenge_ _not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs. _

The stirring of magic left my voice with each note,

_Lay your stones before you, mages trained and skilled.  
_

_They will form the pattern of the web of that we must build.  
_

_This our parting gift to generations yet to be;  
_

_A trap to warn of magic that no mortal eyes can see. _

_Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs. _

Wind began to whip my hair in every direction but I kept singing.

_You are we who felt the touch, of magic's guiding light.  
_

_You were still in years ahead, are those prepared to fight. _

_In our circle one last time we need to raise the par,  
_

_That must endure when flesh is gone and light the darkest hour. _

_Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs. _

_In our circle one last time we need to raise the par,  
_

_That must endure when flesh is gone and light the darkest hour. _

_Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs. _

When I finished there was silence still, I opened my golden eyes, to see a web of white light encasing the school from the stones that were place, north, south, east and west. Now i understood, No mortal eyes could see this, I'm not mortal, and the mage of dark designs has to be Voldemort or anyone that takes his place in years to come.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song 'Web of Light', it belongs to Mercedes Lackey, and who ever else.


	14. Chapter 14

DarkPriestess66 Here's the link for Web of light; www. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=I-3ccLTVfhk

I leapt down from the peak of the tower, i wonder if any immortal could cast a spell by singing or was it just me? When i landed on the ground, my immortal friends and family met me.

"What the hell was that?" asks Seth.

"I'm not sure, but I think the Castle itself just awoken another gift." I answered.

Carlisle stood still, just watching me. "I think your magic is your singing,

"How can Singing be magic?" I asked. I was still staring at web that was fading from my view, but i still felt it, still there and strong,

"Your voice is magical, whenever you sing it puts the listener in a trance, like Nessie when she wants you to sing her to sleep, you chose the song and the listener will obey." Carlisle pointed out.

"So does that mean; i have to stop singing?" i asked again.

"No, just be careful of the songs you chose, if it's a song about magic, then you will get the results of the song, like the web that only immortals can see." Esme stated.

I nodded, "If you all don't mind, I think i will take a long run."

I don't know why this had happen to me, sure I had a natural talent for singing but this was way beyond of a gifted vampire.

"Go," was all Carlisle would say; I didn't need to be told twice.

I ran as far as I could, i didn't want to leave the grounds but I wanted to far enough away so no student could catch with me. I easily ran up a tree to the top most branches, sitting down on the branch, I stayed in the tree for hours, confused as anything. I didn't want to move.

I could hear someone running; the wind shifted and blew the scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms.

"Hello, Akira-Chan." I greeted, she wasn't near me yet but she could hear me.

"Why the hell did you run off like that?" Akira asks; she appeared in the tree branch next to me.

I looked at my oldest and dearest friend; she was sitting on the branch with both legs hanging from sides. "Considering I just place a spell on the entire castle by singing, i think i have a right to be confused."

"I see your point, that was freaky spell casting," Akira replied. "But you're not the only vampire in existence that has magic."

I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Akira, "Okay, now you lost me."

Arika laughed breathlessly at me, "I forgot how young you are, and how much you have missed."

"Which you shall explain, oh dearest Akira." I replied playing along, my still heart belongs to Harry, but this is how i am with my close friends, which indeed Akira and I are close friends, never romantic, everything but.

"You are hard vampire to find, I searched everywhere, and I even went back to japan to see if you went there." Akira began,

"I am rather difficult to find when I don't want to be." I teased, I have been searching for Akira as well but we were always a step ahead of each other.

"While I was searching for you, I ran into Carlisle, he told me of his lifestyle, I thought it was fascinating, I hunted animals and found i liked it better then humans, then I heard rumors that Carlisle was seeking witnesses to stand against the Volturi, I went." She continued

I had to laugh, she gave me a look "I met Carlisle also, I was also a witness to that sweet child."

It was Akira's turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I was there guarding Bella and Nessie, with Benjamin and Zafrina." I explained "I would do anything even lay down my life for child."

"Yes, she is adorable, but why didn't I see you there?" asks Akira, tilting her head to the side, her multicolored hair slightly falling to the side.

"Like I said before, you should really learn to pay attention." I replied.

Akira shook her head, "So what's with you and the Cullens?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I joined them, I became a Cullen two years ago, and maybe you should visit more often."

"Never thought I live to see the day when the Nomadic Ashlee would settle and join a family." laughed Akira.

"That's not all." I murmured.

"Oh, is the reason you're not with the others because of someone?" Akira stated rather then asked.

"You know me so well, yes it is." I laughed.

"You think us traveling together for twenty years; I wouldn't know everything about you." Akira retorted. "So who is he?"

"Would you believe it if I said Harry Potter?" I asked, not that I'm ashamed or anything. I waited for a respond from my friend. But all she did was glaze at me and then fall out of the tree, landing with a loud thud. I jumped from the tree branch landing near the Akira crater.

"Did you really do that?" I asked as i crouched down to stare into the hole.

"No, but i thought it would be fun, you do know what they call Harry Potter don't you?" Akira asked,

I shook my head, something i think it would be better for Alice to style my hair, Akira leapt out of her crater.

"I know Voldemort killed his parents, but i didn't understand the rest of it." I explained.

"He's the boy who lived, Voldemort couldn't kill him because of his mother's love." Akrira explained.

My eyes pricked with venom, Bella would do the same thing for Nessie, so would Esme. I wondered if my own human mother would have did something like that for me, if she knew what happened?

"He's my _singer _and I will never hurt him." I sighed. "So do you have anything other then a _singer_; a special guy?"

"Yep, one of the weasley twins but you have to guess which one." replied Akira before darting off.

I took off after her, grinning.

I thought of which of the twins could have taken Akira's fancy, which was a hard thing to do.

"the one with red hair?" I asked.

Akira laughed as she raced though the trees, "All of them have red hair, genius"

"Fine then if you don't tell me, I will go torture the twins until one of them confess." I mildly threatened.

I heard Akira wheel around, I took off for the castle to carry out my plan of making her spill the serect. I darted up to the Gryffindor tower and in the open window. I glanced around, looking for the prank twins, my eyes brighten when I spoted them.

"Fred, George...which one of you is Akira's boyfriend." I stated. Listening for Akira's approach.

The twins grinned at each other before pointing, at the other "He is."

A second after they said that I found myself floating in the air. I crossed my arms and stared at the window.

"How are you floating in mid-air?" asks Harry, staring at me in confusion.

"A vampire with no sense of humor," i replied. "Akira!"

one of the twins started to laugh at me, I glanced and saw it was Fred laughing.

I smirked so fred was the one.

"Akira-Chan, Fred is the one who won your fancy isn't he?" I chirped in a sing-song voice. I was dropped and landed on my feet. Akira appeared sitting on the window sill.

"No fair, i thought it would take longer to figure out, who i liked." Akira pouted.

"Sorry, he shouldn't have laughed." I teased.

"Better then being, the girl who died falling in love with the boy who lived." retorted Akira.

I mock-snarled at my dear friend, "Well, I know Harry doesn't have a twin, so he's easier to tell apart."

"So is Fred, their scents are different, but i guess you wouldn't have noticed, since Harry's is more powerful to you." Akira teased.

I thought about that for a while, it was funny, "Alright, I'll admit, Harry and I make quite a pair, being the boy who lived and the girl who died, since in a sense i did die."

"You know something Fred, I really wish they would stop talking about us; like we weren't here." Harry stated.

"Sorry." Akira and I replied in unison.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Seth went back to Ravenclaw with Cho, Alice and Jasper left to switch with Edward and Bella, while your parents are wandering the halls or out hunting" Hermoine answered.

"Who's Seth?" asks Akira "was he the one who has the horrible smell?"

"Yeah, but he's not a wizard, he's a shape-shifting wolf." I stated not really caring at all. I sat down on the sofa that was empty, I guessing most of the others were studying or in bed already.

Harry came to sit next to me, I layed my head in his lap.

"So Akira, what house are you in?" asks Hermione.

"Not in one, I have a house near the school, but i come to escort my charge to class," Replied Akira.

"Why didn't i think of that." i muttered.

"Because Carlisle wanted you to protect me from Voldemort," Harry reminded me.

Akira glanced at us, "I can't see how you can be that close to him."

"Simple, I hold my breathe most of the time." I replied.

"I'll see you all around, I got stuff to do at the house." Akira stated and left.

"Akira-chan, you learn to love her." I sighed.

"Ash?" asks Hermione

"Hmm." I replied, i was enjoying Harry's heartbeat

"I was wondering about that song you sang?" Hermione asks

I sat up, and stared into the fire that was burning merrily, "I don't know, I felt like i was in a trance when i went to Dumbledore's office, then when i was up of the tower, i tasted very ancient magic far more powerful then what you all have."

"Tasted?" asks Ron,

I smiled, "my eyes and tongue of vastly different then a mortal's, I can see the dust motes in the air, all colors and taste every little thing, this power felt like its was waiting for someone worthy of it,"

"The Castle is old, I wonder if there's secrets even the headmasters of the past didn't know." Harry wondered.

"Don't know, I mean most of the teachers didn't know where the Chamber of Secrets was located until you and Ron found it." Hermione pointed out.

I thought over this for a millisecond, "I'll have to search the school from top to bottom, there must be a reason why I can command the school's magic, but I'll search when everyone's sleeping."


	15. Chapter 15

DarkPriestess66: Okay, I'm making a tiny change, in this story, in a chapter (can't remember which one.) I said Harry's getting lessons from Snape to protect his mind from the Dark Lord, well I changing that some He's been getting those lessons since fourth year. I don't know how since Ashlee wasn't there

I was in the tunnels under Hogwarts, sniffing stale the air, I was finding nothing like I thought I would find, I was hoping to find an abandon library or workroom with scrolls or texts, something to explain why I was magically singing,

"I don't understand, I wish too, but I don't where to look." I murmured in the dark around me, even with my sharp eyesight it was really dark, smelling of dampness, I don't suppose that the Room of Requirement would help me?

Why isn't there anything here? Wait...I sniffed, the motes in the air smelled of dust and paper, i darted to where i scented the smell. It was a solid wall.

I placed my hand along the smooth texture of the wall, this is weird it felt like fabric there shouldn't be anything like this here, it would have been found. I reached under the fabric, and felt the stone walls of the castle but it had the feel of a door, the moment I pressed against it using some of the vampire strength, it gave way.

"This is new," I whispered, I flitted inside, and froze.

There were bookcases everywhere, with a large stone table and benches in the middle of the room, there in the middle of the table was a dent, it looked like there was something there long ago, on the walls were four portraits sleeping,

I think I just found my abandon library and workroom. But who were in the portraits?

I walked over to a self and was about to grab a book.

"Don't touch that," ordered a voice coming from one of the portraits

"Which one of you said that?" I asked, I knew of the painting talking in this castle but I was never ordered by them, the ones in the hall were my friends.

"Enough, Salazar!" snapped another person. "Can't you see this is only a child that has found her way into our resting place."

"Salazar as in Salazar Slytherin, Founder of one of the four houses?" I asked

"You know of me, child?" asks Salazar, he didn't look like snake, just like an normal human,

"Yes, and I'm not a child." I replied

"Really, you don't look more then sixteen," stated a sweet voice, I glance at where the new voice came from, she was a round faced woman, I had seen her in the textbooks, Helga Hufflepuff,

"she's isn't a witch," stated Rowena Ravenclaw

"then what is she?" asks Godric, he had red hair and a beard to match,

"I would love to play guessing games, but I want to know what this place is," I stated,

"You are terribly rude, young lady." Godric scolded me,

"Forgive my rudeness, it has been a strange day for me, my name's Ashlee." I apologized.

"Ashlee, what house are you in, if you don't mind me asking," Helga asks.

"I was in Gryffindor, my lady." I replied.

"Was? You're not old enough to graduate, its been years since our time, but its still the same thing." Godric stated, I went about room lighting the candles that were still there,

"Oh, my." gasped Helga,

"I'm not a witch nor human." I stated coming back to sit on the bench closest to them.

"You're a vampire, are you not?" asks Salazar

"Yes, but do not fear, I don't drink the blood of humans." I answered.

"As to your question, this is our library and workroom, everything we didn't want anyone to find is kept here, under magical shields." Rowena answered

"not even a pure blood," muttered Salazar in parseltongue,

"I may not be a pure blood but I can still hear you," I replied in the same language

"For those of us, who cannot speak parseltongue, could you tell us what you just said." asked Godric.

"I said, I may not be a pure blood but I can still hear you, before you ask, I can speak to all animals." I replied.

"She's got you there, Salazar; I believe Ashlee will be the downfall to your pride." laughed Godric.

"Don't mind those two; it was a lot worse when they were fighting all the time." Helga stated.

"I don't mind, I find it refreshing compared to my family, I can never get away from them." I responded.

I stared at the paintings of the founders, they were the ones who built the school, I was wondering if they knew what was happening to me and why were they down here to begin with?

"You have a thoughtful look at your face, my dear." observed Rowena, "What can we do for you?"

"well I kinda did something to the school, I didn't know If it was about me or if I'm more of a freak then other vampires." I stated.

"What did you do to the School?" asks Godric, his eyes staring into mine.

"I cast a Web of Light, over the school."I replied.

Shocked gasps came from the founders,

"No one, in our time could have cast such a powerful spell," Helga stated.

"That was your singing that woke us up." Godric stated in shock.

Salazar almost dropped his jaw in shock.

"You don't have magic like a normal witch or wizard does, your power comes from singing." Rowena explains.

I felt depressed, so it was just me that could use magic by singing.

"Nothing to fret over, you're special is all." Rowena comforted me.

"I say we let Ashlee, use our workroom to practice her spellwork," Salazar stated.

"Besides we could use some company, it has just been us in here for years." Helga.

I brighten at the thought of getting my hands on those books, I would love to read something that wasn't tales, I brought with me or books from the school library.

"I agree, she can have use of our workroom seeing as we can't use it anymore." Godric agreed.

"Oh thank you, kind founders, I hope to earn your friendship." I thanked them.

We began talking of things in the past, they told me of how they came to build the school, and I in return told them everything that has been happening since I came here and before of what I learned.

"Why did you change your mind about drinking human blood?" asks Salazar, he and Godric had over a thousand years since their mortal death to talk out their choices of students,

this was the toughest part of our conversation, I felt like I could trust them because of how they liked.

"I don't want to be a monster, I tried to keep my hunting of humans to the most vile acts of human nature thinking that if these creatures weren't alive that the world would be a better place, but I soon tired of staying away from humans, I was losing touch of who I once was." I answered honestly.

"We're sorry if this brings bad memories for you, my friend." Helga apologized.

"No, I don't see the past that way, if I did I would have seen to it that I burned a long time ago." I replied.

Three of them smiled at me, Salazar, who I think didn't know how to smile, just grinned.

"I think, I should go and see if the others have decided that I ran away, not that I would, I starting to think of the place a being home," I stated getting up in a fluid movement.

"We'll see you, later. You gave just us much to think about." Godric stated.

I darted out of the Founders' workroom as I began to think of it that way, I made it back outside into the fresh air of the hallways. When I scented Minerva and Harry on the light breeze that was going though,

I glanced at outside, it was still night, I would say around two or three in the morning, I ran at where theirs scents were, I seen Minerva leading Harry to in the direction of Dumbledore's office, I seemed to be spending a lot of time in his office.

"What is going on?" I asked once I was hearing range of the humans.

"I had a nightmare," Harry answered, I glanced my boyfriend up and down, he was pale and frightened, I followed them.

We were in Dumbledore's office, all the Weasley kids and Mione. Harry wasdescribing his nightmare. My only concern was for Harry's physical well being, this nightmare really scared him, sure I'm worried about Ron's father, but since when does a person have nightmares and involve people he knows...wait this is Harry Potter, I'm thinking about. With him all things are possible.

Dumbledore with his back towards Harry, and began to ask questions,

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asks. This is the most i ever heard him talking to Harry.

"Neither, I--It was like I--Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry asks, but the Headmaster didn't answer.

"Everard! Arthur is on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people." Dumbledore orders

"Sir..." Harry states as before Dumbledore didn't pay attention to him which was making me angry,

"Phineas! You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon, by Portkey." Dumbledore explians,

"They got him, Albus. It was close but they think he'll make it. Once more the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Everard replies returning to his portrait

"Oh, thank goodness! Next we need to--" Dumbledore begins but is intrupted by my enraged boyfriend, wow this is the first time I've ever seen him lose his temper, Which wasn't helping me control mine, i wasn't a student, so i could scream and snarl threats all i want.

"Look at me!" Shouts Harry, DumbledorefinallyfacesHarry "What's happening to me?"

That is what i want to know, how many nights have i stay and watched him in his sleep, only to have him wake up nearly screaming in fear.

Snape enters Dumbledore's office "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

I'm going to have a fit, Snape is the last human, I wanted to see in here.

"Oh Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise we'll all be vulnerable." Dumbledore answers, "Harry needs more lessons from you."

"No!" I snarled, losing what remained of my control, all eyes turn towards me.

"Cullen, you are out of line," Snape stated.

"Shut up, Serverus! There will be no Lessons tonight; Carlisle will look after him to make sure Harry isn't going into Shock," I stated, staring down everyone in the room. "You have to be blind to not see that these nightmares are frightening Harry,"

I noticed i wasn't alone; my arms were pinioned behind my back by Edward,

"Calm down, Ashlee," Edward stated, too bad he didn't have Jasper's gift.

"I will not calm down; I have had enough of them bullying my Harry around." I hissed.

Edward was only here because he was faster then the rest of us. But I was outraged,

"Ashlee, listen to reason Harry, needs those lessons from Severus, its the only way for the Dark lord not to read his mind." Dumbledore stated.

Read his mind?

"Ashlee, what if I help with those lessons?" asks Edward "if he can block me, then maybe he can block Voldemort?"

"Only Edward, he's the better mind reader, I will not have Snape anywhere near Harry without my presence" I stated slowly to get my point across.

"No sense arguing with Ashlee; once she sets her mind on something." Edward responded to an unheard question. "Besides, right now; all I'm reading from her mind, is that song she sang."

Trouble with a mind reader for a brother, you always have come up with new ways to hide secrets.

"Out of all things, you could have learned from Alice." murmured Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

After my temper tantrum, the Weasleys were with their mother, Edward, Harry and I were walking back to the Hospital wing of the School, because I was still worried about Harry's well being, seems like I'm the only one.

"You're not the only one worried," Edward murmured.

"Did you get any information from tall, dark and slimy?" I asked snickering at the new nickname for Snape.

"A lot more then he was willing to share, but he thinks there is a connection between the Voldemort's mind and Harry's. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is for the moment unclear." Edward answered.

"I pray he remains ignorant." I responded.

"You mean if he knows about it then, he'll be able to read my mind?" asks Harry, I glanced over at him; I was walking in between Edward and Harry.

"If what I heard was true, He could Read it, control it, and unhinge It." replied Edward.

"Can you do that?" asks Harry, I reached out to hold his hand.

"No, Edward can only read minds, sometimes if the thoughts are bad he acts against the people who involved." I answered this time

"If I could control minds, we'd all be in trouble." Edward muses.

"Sometimes, I wish I could read Edward's mind, but I'm terrified of what I might find out." I state.

Edward poked me in the side, and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asks Harry, staring at us like we lost our minds.

"Just being an 'older' brother and tickling my sister." Edward answered,

"You're ticklish?" Harry asks me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but I suggest not trying to tickle me because it wouldn't work with a mortal."

"Why not?" replies Harry,

"Our skin is tough as diamonds to humans, but when we touch another vampire, they feel soft to us." answered Edward.

"A human trying to tickle a vampire would be like tickling a stone." I added.

"This is the part when i go see if Carlisle is busy" Edward muttered and ran off.

Great this was coming up again; the question of immortality.

I walked over to a bench that was flooded with moonlight, i sat down.

"Sit with me and we'll talk about this?" I asked

Harry sat down next to me. I stared straight ahead.

"I don't understand why you don't want to turn me." Harry stated as a few minutes of silence.

"It's not that i don't want to, it's because i can't." I replied. "Your scent is overpowering, I'm afraid that if I tried to change you, I would kill you."

"I see your point, but Voldemort wants me dead too, I just thought that if I was a vampire like you, I would be strong enough to withstand him" Harry explained.

"You're just like Bella." I stated.

Harry had a look of confusion on his face.

"You don't see yourself clearly; you are strong, if you weren't you wouldn't have survived being with the Dursleys or the last four years." i explained.

I had to think of something that would both ease my pain of knowing one day, i may have to turn my beloved or find a way to die myself.

"Tell you what, if you manage not to get killed by the snake wanna be, I'll see if i can turn you myself or I'll ask Carlisle to do it?" I asked

"Compromising aren't you?" asks Harry, I rolled my eyes up towards the heavens, a place i wasn't so sure i would ever see.

"Yes" i answered.

"Should I be seeing Carlisle or Madam Pomfrey now?" Harry questions.

"Yes, you still look pale as me." i stated with a lopsided grin that was almost the same as Edward's

I stood up and glanced over at Harry, he was the handsomest human i have ever seen, sure we had a few fights, but what couple doesn't and we were vastly different, his heart was still beating, and mine would never beat again.

Together we walked normally, until we got to the hosptial Carlisle met us.

"Madam Pomfrey is sleeping, I'll see to him." he explained.

"Ash, I think someone is eager to see you." Edward whispered and opened a window and Starfire came winging in. She landed on my shoulder, out of breathe and excited.

"Need Help" was all she said

"Sorry, but I have to go, Edward can you take Harry back to Gryffindor Tower?" I asked because I know my owl better then anyone else, she was impatient as i am.

"Yes, Go see what that bird of yours wants." Edward replied.

"Well you heard him, Featherhead." I laughed as i tossed Star in the air, she flew in the castle with me following behind her.

She led me out of the castle grounds in to the forest where my family and I hunt, she stopped and landed near a fallen tree, mantling over something on the ground, i stopped in my head long rush, and flitted to where Star is hovering, to my shock and surprise there was a peregrine eyas,

"Nestling, no parent, searched." Star informed me. She basically just said this little one is ophaned,

I crossed my arms, "Are you suggesting, I take in another bird?"

"Yes!" screeched Star,

I shook my head, "Alright, but you're helping me."

"Hunt, Keep warm." chirped Star, looking down at the scared eyas,

I knelt down and gently picked up the nestling, who blinked at me.

"It's alright, we won't harm you." I stated talking to yet another child of mine, I think this is the way i cope with my immortality, taking in birds that need nurturing, caring for,

"Kind, Loving." Star stated as she flapped onto my wrist, i could tell she would be the bird parent of this one, I'm the one who takes care of all it's needs.

I started walking back holding Star nestled in my hands, over the sleeping eyas, keeping the baby warm. I heard the footfalls of another animal.

"Now what?" i asked

"So you're here too." purred a voice, yep i know him as well..Akira's cat Shadow who keeps her in check.


	17. Chapter 17

I thought back on my little encounter with Shadow and finding my new baby, Never again will i go hunting with that know it all cat ..he's lucky that Akira is his partner.

It was the weekend, before the holiday season, Christmas isn't a holiday that vampires celebrate that often, because when you have a sister who can see the future and a brother who can read minds, it just gives away the surprise of giving gifts, the secret class of Defense against the dark arts, has just came to a close because of the holiday, everyone was either packing to go home or out shopping in Hogsmeade village for gifts for friends. I didn't know how imprinted werewolves could handle being away from the object of their imprinting, but that was a problem for another day. I was in my office, just relaxing, before going to Harry's Godfather's house, to be honest with myself; I was nervous. I mean how would it feel if you found out that your godson was dating a vampire who would mostly like end his life.

My siblings weren't here at the moment. So my thoughts were safe to myself. My bouts of self-loathing would be my own secret. I buried my head in my arms, I didn't want to move, but I knew my friends would be here soon, we were spending the day together before they were going to pack, most of my stuff, Alice had already replace since she didn't let us wear the same thing twice and were waiting for me at the Order's headquarters.

I lifted my head, when I heard footsteps coming closer to my office, I stood gracefully, with a second of thinking about it and walked over the fire, it was a driftwood fire, I stoked it, and place few more logs on it, I remembered how close we came to being destroyed, shaking off my mood it wouldn't be best to think of that part of joining my family.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, walked in just as I sat back down on the desk. Harry walked over to me, and kissed my cheek.

"How are you this fine bright day?" I asked.

"Fine," all three of them answered

I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them; their heart rhythms were in sync which would lead me to believe either they know something and didn't want me to find out.

"Okay, this is starting to get really weird even for a vampire, what is going on?" I asked, giving them a hard glare, since I haven't been hunting yet, my eyes were a darker shade of gold almost black.

"We just saw Cho and Seth in the _place_" Harry answered,

"Okay, so why are you three so blasé about Seth, he knows his limits." I shrugged, what my wolf brother did wasn't any of my concern, I leave that up to Jake and Lupa, yes I did think of Jake's pack as my family.

"Are you going hunting before leaving with us?" asks Mione

"Have to. Since I haven't been." I replied I tilted my head to the hallway, confused I heard the excited beating of a heart, which is to say most of the students weren't that excited, but this seem different somehow and it was coming closer to my classroom.

Seth came into the room; smiling really show off all of his teeth smile, my quick mind came up with a reason, and I hissed. "What did you do, mutt?"

"I bet he kissed her," Ron guessed, my eyes darted from the wolf to the wizard and back again.

Seth held up his hands, "I couldn't help it, she's just so beautiful and that's not the only thing I'm happy about."

"Ashlee, calm down." Harry stated quietly, I turned to him, he was sitting on the couch, I nodded and walked over to him. Sitting down on the floor, I put my head in his lap. Seth sat on top of my desk, while Mione and Ron sat down beside Harry.

"Well, how was it?" Hermione asked, I wanted to glare at Mione but I wanted to know too.

Seth beamed "Wet. Well, she was sort of...crying."

"That bad at it, are you?" Ron asked, I loved how the gryffindors became fast friends with the wolves and my family since they came here.

"I'm sure Seth's kissing is more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days that is until the wolf imprinted on her." I replied

"Think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron commented, I rolled my eyes, I didn't realize how alike human males were.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" I asked.

Ron and Seth just stare at me, but Mione caught onto what I'm trying to explain, "Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric, and therefore confused about liking Seth and guilty about kissing him. Conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to sack her mother from her job at the Ministry and frightened of failing her O.W.L.'s because she's so busy worrying about everything else."

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode!" Ron exclaimed.

"Just because _you've_ got the emotional range of a teaspoon!" Hermione replied.

"Humans can feel that, But its a lot more powerful emotions for me." I seconded.

"How can it be different?" asks Harry, looking down at me.

"my mind is more complex, a lot of extra room." I replied.

"Oh I remember, you can think about a lot of things." Harry stated.

"like right now, I wondering how Ron can't possibly understand how a female feels and how Seth can be so stupid and also keeping track of my thirst." I chimed.

"I think we should go pack now, so we can let you hunt Ashlee." Mione suggested.

I leapt up, "I don't have anything to pack, thanks to Alice. I'll think I meet you at wherever it is I'm meeting you."

I turned to my window, it was easier to jump and run down the castle, oh who am I'm kidding. I am trying to avoid Umbridge.

I ran down the castle, and jumped into the black lake, to get to the lands surrounding it. Where there were more animals to feed off of. Once I'd hunted I ran all the way to headquarters. I knocked on the door, and Esme opened it.

"Hi mother" I greeted just loud enough for any passing Muggles to hear. I walked inside.

Looking around the decked all in black house, "I think the Romanians were feel right at home here."

"I thought so too. The first time I've seen it." Esme agreed.

"The others are going to ride on the train, I told them I would meet them here" I explained.

Esme led me to the kitchen, where I seen who I'm guessing is Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, this is Ashlee, the newest member of the Cullen family." Esme introduced us.

"Please to make you acquittance, Mrs. Weasley." I greeted.

"Pleasure is all mine, but do call me Molly. Since you're not a child." Molly replied.

I noticed that the others aren't here, "Esme, where are the others."

"Alice took them shopping." Esme replied. "Well not everyone, Sirius is here somewhere along with Leah."

The way my mother for all intends and proposes explained that didn't sound right.

"Lita, its about time you shown up." I heard long before I seen Leah.

"Lupa, you should know by now, You're not going to get rid of me." I teased. I looked as the kitchen door opened and in step Leah, something was off about how she looked,

my eyes widen. "You imprinted."

DarkPriestess66: I know its short, but be happy I updated.


	18. Chapter 18

I stared at Leah, she looked sheepishly at me.

"You know it can't be help, I didn't even know it would happen to me." Leah stated breaking the silence between us.

"I'm not sure what to say, Lupa; I mean it's not every day when your family imprints," I replied,

Leah smiled, she may not like the rest of my family but she did love me. I backed into the kitchen and sat down on a chair, "spill everything."

She smiled at me and took a seat next to me, while looking at the others,

"We'll be in the other room, won't we Molly." Esme stated, flitted over to her.

Once the two were out of the room; Leah heaved a sigh, "I really didn't think it would have happened, I'm not sure where to start."

"Here's an idea, start at the beginning?" I asked, with a smile of my face.

"Well it started two years ago," Leah began.

"Lupa, not that beginning." I stated.

"We just came here, and by the way it's weird getting stared at when you're only in a shorts and tank top. But anyway, we set up in the house; no one was here at the time, but this one guy. Lita; he's unbelievable, and I'm not saying that because of the imprinting, he knows about what i can do and is amazed that I'm not what did he call it. Animagie or something like that." Leah started.

"Animagi" I corrected "Go on."

"I walked in the kitchen and froze when i saw him, i didn't know it at first but i knew the feeling that Jake had when he imprinted on Nessie, even the feelings when I first phased into a wolf and felt how Sam feels about Emily." Leah continued.

I noticed that the pain in Leah's voice when she mentions Sam wasn't there anymore.

"I think i shall have to meet this man, since he has to some awesome person to have you imprint on him" I stated as Leah thought about something.

"He's around here somewhere, I thought it would be best if i talked to you first before i let you meet him, I know your temper problems" Leah admitted.

"Anger is pointless, my emotions are under control." I smirked.

"Sure they are, I remember you wanting to rip Caius' head off his body, when he destroyed Irina," Leah responded, then looked at me "Sorry,"

My face must have rippled the deep pain I felt, for Irina she didn't deserve to be destroyed like that. Sure she thought Nessie was an immortal child, a human child that was bitten by a vampire and thus transformed. Sure she wanted vengeance for the vampire that was trying to kill my sister. But that didn't mean she had to die. It would leave a deep wound in our still hearts for a long time to come, just like losing a member of the pack would hurt the others because of the link to each other.

"I'll meet him later, when everyone is here, so if I do snap, I'll have Jasper here to calm me down, because I'm nervous about meeting Harry's godfather," I stated, then glanced down at my running shoes.

"Fine with me, I think it would be better, but I'm worried." Leah replied. My head shot back up,

"Why is there anything to worry about, you found your other half, mine is my singer and I'm mostly likely going to turn him," I responded,

"It's not that, I'm worried about this magical government, they seem to think my imprintee is a mass murderer, but he's not, everyone here knows about what happened." Leah explained,

I let a hiss out my throat, "well then we just have to find a way to clear his name, after all he is now part of my strange family." I sniffed and smiled "They're here,"

Alice came dancing in and hugged me, Rosalie followed and kissed my cheek while giving Leah a grimace, Nessie bounded across the room and threw herself at me, which I got her in my arms.

She pressed her hand to my cheek, images of her day appeared in my head, the shops in Diagon Ally and the mortal shops in London, it seems she had a great time shopping for everyone, and she mostly shopped with Alice, knowing her ability of being able to not have Alice see the future would be a perfect Christmas.

"I hope your mother shielded everyone's thoughts," I said to her,

"Yes, I did, Edward didn't like it." Bella's wind chime laugh echoed though the dark halls. Then she appeared in the doorway, "have you met...no you haven't."

I glance at Leah's face, she was glaring right at Bella, and it was a look that said, 'Don't say a word'

Everyone sat down on the long table, Carlisle was looking at me with expression on his face i couldn't read.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I was wondering; if you would be willing to take my place as liaison between our family and the Order?" Carlisle asks,

My eyes widened in shock, but other then that my face was perfectly smooth. "I'm not sure about this Carlisle, i mean i hardly look old enough to be in the Order," i attempted to joke, but the look in my adopted father, coven leader's eyes was serious,

"I'm not joking, I would like you to take my place, i mean we have a house here in the English countryside, plenty of hunting grounds, and we can have your car shipped over," Carlisle explained, "And if you're my replacement you can protect Harry even more."

"Alright Carlisle, I'll take your place as liasion, even if i don't see the point," I agreed. Why would the Order of the Phoenix need a vampire in it?

"maybe there'll be other vampires who would ally themselves with Voldemort," Edward answered my thought,

"I know plenty who would jump at the chance of a magical being's blood in their stomach," I shivered at the thought, "but i do see your point, but i would rather have someone else with me."

Jacob cleared his thoart, "Yeah about that."

"Seth isn't legally able to stay, but i am." Leah pointed out.

I blinked force a habid of acting the part of being human, "Do what?"

"Do i have to spell it out for you, I'm staying here in London for a while," Leah stated.

"But you're Jacob's Second in Command," I agrued,

"We can hear each other over distances," Jacob stated.

"How did you find this out, unless you can hear Embry and Quil?" I asked

"We can, and since it's holiday over there too, Seth is staying too until I get rid of him." Leah answered.

I knew I was beaten. Two of the wolves were staying.

"You're only staying because of your imprints, Cho and whoever Leah imprinted on." I smirked.

"Sirius Black, I still think its funny and Jake and he have the same last name." Emmett spoke up.

I froze that was the name of Harry's Godfather.

DarkPriestess66: Yay, I updated aren't you people happy...i will be if you review


	19. Chapter 19

My mind swirled with confused thoughts, did what Emmett say was true...Did Leah really imprint on Harry's Godfather? What was I going to do now, that I had to face Sirius Black, for more then the reason, I'm a killer, and dating the Savior of the wizarding world.

"Ashlee Cullen, if you so much think about being a killer again, I will personally turn you into jigsaw puzzle." Edward growled.

"Its true isn't it, I am a killer, the most dangerous kind on the face of the planet." I replied. Sometimes I hate being a vampire. Maybe Rosalie is right, if we all had happy endings, we'll be under gravestones by now.

"her emotional state isn't depressed Edward, she's normal...I don't know what you're hearing, but it doesn't reflect in her emotions." Jasper replied to a question, I wasn't paying attention too.

"Of course, my emotions are in check, you know we don't lose our tempers that easily." I stated.

"Then what's wrong with you?" asks Edward.

"I'm confused as hell, you hear my thoughts unless Bella is shielding me which she's not. I'm wondering if Emmett said was true, and how in the world am I going to face the closet person to Lily and James Potter that Harry has." I answer.

"and How he wants to be a vampire," Esme stated, I turned to look at her

"Yes, Harry wants to be one of us, I'm not sure what he is thinking about, I know he loves me. And I would show up with the name Cullen at Volterra and be done with it, if something were to happen to him, but I'm not sure if he's going about this the right way." I explained.

"Why do you think Harry is going about becoming a vampire all wrong?" asked Carlisle, he took a seat next to me,

"Because of the fact that Voldmort is alive and no one believes him." I stated "I say fighting vampires is easier then making the Ministry believe that their enemy is back."

"It might take a while for the others to believe, but you can't shove it that their throats." Carlisle reasoned,

"I know, I can't harm anyone but it makes me so angry that no one but a select few knows about Voldemort." I replied.

"Stop saying his name." Molly almost shouted, fear laced in her scent.

"The only name who will have to fear if Voldy gets a hold Harry because your Ministry is too blind to see the truth is Ashlee." I snarled. "Because I will kill each and every one of your kind fore laying harm to Harry."

"Ashlee Lolita Cullen," Carlisle stated, "Killing anyone isn't what you're going to do."

I glared half-heartedly at my father figure, "Oh, my other choice is going to Italy, and stepping one foot into Volterra, we all know if the Volturi hears the name Cullen, they will kill anyone with the name."

"So your choosing not to change Harry?" Edward asked,

"Your choices were good for you, but for me?" I asked,

I turned to Alice,

"I haven't seen anything lately, because of the wolves," Alice replied,

"That doesn't help me, I shouldn't have come here," I stated as I buried my head in my arms that were on the table.

"What's going on?" asks Molly

I felt Esme stoke my hair lovingly, as she answered Molly's question, "Ashlee has found her soul mate, who happens to be human, the one thing all of our agree on is that humans mustn't know about the existence of us."

"Why is she so upset then?" Jasper whispered.

"Because I will not condemn Harry Potter to this life, if what this is a life," I moaned,

"You've fallen in love with my godson?" someone questioned, the scraping of wood against wood and the person sat down at the table.

"she's the one I told you about," Leah stated, her voice was full of love it was sickening.

"Do I sound like that?" I asked as I peeked tough the curtain of raven tresses,

"No, you show your love differently then I do," Leah replied

"Staring at your beloved," Rose stated rolling her eyes,

"Now, Now, no fighting." Esme chastised

"Leah, back off." Jake ordered

"Alpha commands, in human form." Leah sighed

I giggled at that, "Better then someone else giving you emotional whiplash,"

"well we need you in a better mood," Jasper stated

"Alright, I shove my problems to the back corner of my mind to deal with later," I responded "Anyway, I'll be polite, I'm Ashlee,"

"Sirius," greeted Sirius,

I took a sniff and was instantly repelled "Yep, the same scent as the wolves, you reek."

"I can't say the same since my sense of smell isn't as powerful as yours." Sirius replied in good humor

"Who else is showing up from the Order?" I asked

"a few others we're introduce all at the same time," Carlisle replied "You already are at loggerheads with one."

"Oh," was all I could think of.

"Severus" Carlisle stated

I sat there thinking about what Carlisle had just said, Snape, King of the grease balls was in the order?

I saw that Edward smirked, '_I wish I could have private thoughts once is a while_'

"Not going to happen as long as you're in reach, unless Bella's shielding." Edward replied

I glared at him and stuck out my tongue, stupid brothers that I was older then when I was turned,

"Annoying sisters" Edward grinned.

Alice, Rosalie and I looked at each other then back at him "Hey!"

"Call me when everyone gets here, I'm going up to the attic." I stated then darted out of the room.

I was satisfied with my feeding, I didn't really care about the scents I was picking up, but it smelled like something I never saw before. Not knowing what I would find I opened the door to my left.

I tilted my head to the side as I saw the creature look straight at me, magical being but what was it.

"You must bow and see if I bow back." the creature stated and I blinked,

"But what are you?" I asked back. My gift of animal speech is working over time now.

"I am a Hippogriff, I am surprised that one of your kind can speak with magical creatures" the Hippogriff stated.

I bowed and waiting keeping my eyes on him, his gray head bowed back. Straighting up, I walked over to him,

"I'm just full of surprises," I replied.

I stayed with the hippogriff named Buckbeak, talking about random things. Sharing my hundred year life story.

"When do you need to feed?" Buckbeak asked looking at me with his own shade of golden eyes,

"Two weeks at the most, I try to at least feed every other day since Harry's scent is more powerful to me then any human's combined," I answered, I heard the footsteps of someone walking to the attic, possibly looking for me

"Alright who's out there?" I asked looking at the door, since I was next to my new friend.

"Oh, there you are, I thought you were going to be in the attic like a bat in the belfry," Alice chimed,

"Who is she," asked Buckbeak looking at my pixie like sister.

"My sister Alice," I answered.

"Oh, is that the one I've been scenting?" Alice asked, as she took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you have to bow and see if he bows back." I trilled

"Oh well, everyone is waiting for you." Alice stated.

I stood up and petted Buckbeak, "I'll come and see you later."

"I enjoy talking to you," Buckbeak replied.

I flitted to Alice's side, "Harry here yet?"

"About that, they need someone to pick him and Hermione up from the station," Alice explained as we walked down to the kitchen, "Carlisle and you were suggested to go,"

"Why, wouldn't it be better if someone else from the Order pick them up?" I asked.

"Oh there will be, he's just furry." Alice laughed.

"Sirius is coming," then I remembered what the ministry believes that he has done. "I guess his furry butt can tag along."

Carlisle and I with our 'pet' dog went to the station to pick up Harry and Hermione, it was night traditional vampire style,

"I can hear you breathin'. I can see you comin'. I can feel the wind. It's blowin' me around. Take a shot at me runnin' side by side. It's a blur... as I go by. " I sang under my breath, as I waited for Harry and Hermione to come though the barrier,

"I think you singing off the grounds of Hogwarts is just normal." Carlisle whispered

I smiled brightly flashing my pearly teeth, "thanks."

I could smell Harry's scent, and I started bouncing in the seat by the door.

"Who was coming to pick us up again?" Harry asked Hermione,

'Snuffles' and I walked over to them.

"My dad, Snuffles, and I of course." I answered. Ignoring the humans other then Harry staring at me. I reached out to Harry and hugged him,

"I missed you," I whispered into his ear.

"Ashlee, we can visit later its time to go." Carlisle stated.

"Coming dad," I replied.

We walked out to the parking lot, I held Harry's hand, as we walked toward my Chevy Corvette, I love my car, I only had it for a few months before I ended up over at Hogwarts, and I love my sister Alice for having the vision of sending it. It was a sliver with black interior plus it was fast.

"Who's Corvette is that," asked Harry

"Who do you think?" I replied, I released Harry's hand to get into the driver's seat.

"This is yours!" Hermione exclaimed

"Yeah, and you better buckle up," I grinned as started the engine and it purred to life. Once I was out of the parking lot, I floored it.

"you're going over hundred!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm a vampire, we love to go fast." I replied but I slowed it down to eighty which was too slow for my liking, in another three seconds we were in front of 12 _Grimmauld Place. _

_We got out, and I drove my car around back to hide it. I don't want anyone to know where it is._

_I came though the kitchen window, scaring everyone but my family. _

_"Sorry, it wouldn't look good if I ran around," I stated as I sat down. _

_We enjoyed each others company for the evening, until the people who needed sleep finally went to bed, Christmas came, and we shared our gifts. The wolves got a real kick out of the books that I chosen for them, __Wandering With Werewolves __and I got them a few things from Hogsmeade as well_

_"Trust me, none of that is real, but I thought you guys would love it," I stated_

_I loved all my new items, mostly for teaching. A basket to keep ungraded papers in, more glass pens, I would keep in my office. Also keys to the country estate for the summer. My Corvette, Alice was going to drive over when they decide to leave. I also gotten a sweater from Molly, with a large A on it. _

_A few days later, we were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, I of course would be running there. I was passing though the hallway, when I heard Sirius talking to Harry. _

"Now I want you to listen to me closely. _You're not_ a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Do you understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We have all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the power we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Sirius was saying,

I decided then to check in with Harry, "I hope i'm not interrupting,"

"No, I should have guess that you would hear us." Sirius replied.

"Harry, I know better then anyone about being good and evil." I stated "i was nomadic remember, Sirius is right, we chose to the path to walk."

"So what about our disagreement." Harry asked.

"We'll deal with that as it happens," I replied.


	20. Chapter 20

I was walking along the corridors of the castle, as we were back in school, Harry was in class and I had nothing but time on my hands, over the past week, I was walking on thin ice around Umbridge, She was getting too nosy about the DA, if I was going to traverse thin ice, I might as well dance my way across,

I know something is bound to happen, and I won't be able to stop it.

I spent my days in my office, on the rare occasions such as today, I walked the corridors, I was on my way back to my classroom, when something new caught my sight. There by the Great Hall nailed to the wall was a sign.

Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This must be some joke, that minster of magic has lost whatever sense he had left. A snarl rip its way from my throat, then I darted to my classroom, only to find it boarded up and a notice on it, "No Non-humans may teach at any time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the safety of all students this class has been canceled." I read aloud. The toad is making my kind sound like we're nothing but soulless blood thirsty walking dead. Come on, the reason I changed my lifestyle was to remember my humanity, forgive the vampire humor but this puts the final nail in the coffin. "Great knowing my luck, the windows are boarded up to too," I snarled as I went down to the deepest parts of castle, and walked into the workshop, where my four friends were waiting for me. "Well if it isn't our little song bird." Salazar teased, "Shut Up!" I snarled. I sat down one of the benches, in a huff. I knew I was losing my rarely changing temperament, normally vampires were calm and collective, but being in the same castle as Umbridge is making me want to strangle something. "What is troubling you, my dear?" asked Godric, "Besides being locked out of my own classroom, and I'm about one step away from being kicked out of Hogwarts." I replied, "other then that I'm struggling with my temper." I then told them of what had been happening, about How Umbridge is weaseling her way into power at Hogwarts, as the new High Inquisitor. "We know you're not a threat to the school, you have a heart of gold," Rowena stated after my rant. "Thanks, but for now I'm thinking about leaving the school, I'm only here because I was asked too, I might go into the forest and watch the school from there," I replied, "I even might recruit some friends to help," I laughed, the Centaurs would love to get their hands on the one who caused their lands to decrease, I packed some of the books which I had copied, because they were so old, I could barely read them, into my red backpack purse looking thing, so I could have something to do while, I waited for the ax to fall, then I'm going to have fun. "Do be careful, and get that wretched woman out of our school," Godric stated as I shouldered my bag. I was going to sneak into Gryffindor common room and leave notes for my friends. Just thinking about Harry's note, made my still heart ache. 'My love, Sorry about not saying bye in person, but that toad wants me out of the castle, I won't be far. I will hide in the forbidden forest, and protect the castle from there, I left something important with you, my heart. Love Ashlee'

I had written, even If I was going a few yards away, I felt like my heart would never be whole again until I was back inside the castle. I left the workroom, slipping passed everyone at high speed, I left the notes on my friends' beds and proceeded out to the forest, where I would spend my next few days out in the trees or among my other non human friends.

A few days, or was it weeks, I can't tell since all time seems to pass before me, when you don't sleep, I was sitting in the middle of a branch, overlooking a giant by the name of Grawp, he is Hagrid's half brother, since I'm in exile to the forest, I stay with him, during the night. I snapped my head up as I heard the sound of footsteps, and the annoying voice. I watched as Umbridge, Harry and Hermione walked out. My still heart soared at the sight of Harry, but I wondered what was happening? Centaurs were surrounded them then, with their crossbows drawn, I should have known that they were going to deal with Umbridge.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." Umbridge stated, i snarled low in my thoart

Bane takes out an arrow and places in on his bow

"Lower your weapons. I warn you! Under the law, as creatures of _near-human_ intelligence-" Umbridge stated

Bane centaur fires the arrow

"_Protego!"_ Umbridge shouted makes a shield and the arrow falls on the ground "How dare you! Filthy halfbreed! _Incarcerous!"_

She casts a spell causing a centaur to be wrapped in a rope and fall to the ground. Hermione tries to free the centaur but is unable to.

"Please, please stop it! Please!" Hermione begged, i had enough of hiding I should be in the castle protecting everyone.

"_No, enough!_ I _will_ have order!" Umbridge exclaime,

"Order? You have no power in the Forest; this forest belongs to the creatues who dwell here," I stated in my high ringing voice, I leapt from the tree branch and landed in front of them, my eyes were dark gold because i didn't feed in weeks, "If you tell me, I have Near-Human intelligene, I will break you in two and not spill a drop of your nastly scented blood,"

to my amusment Grawp picked up the toad The centaurs charge.

"You animals! _Do you know who I am?_" Umbridge exclaimed,

"Leave him alone." I trilled, Grawp has the mentally of a human infant, so they should leave him alone, I was forced to stay still, so I could avoid harming Hermione and Harry, my thirst is burning, and both of them smell nice enough to drink. Harry more so.

"It's not his fault, he doesn't understand!" Hermione exclaimed

Grawp gets hit by an arrow and drops Umbridge. The centaurs pick her up.

"Potter, do something! _Tell them I mean no _harm!" Umbridge shouted as she was being dragged away by the Centaurs,

"I'm sorry, Professor. I must not tell lies." Harry replied before turning to me,

"Stay away," I stated, "I don't have control over my thirst right now," I warned, "You guys go, I will there shortly after I hunt,"

"Sirius has been captured by Voldemort, We have to save him" Harry informed me,

I doubt it, but I nodded anyway, before I ran off to hunt. Then I have to alert the order,

DarkPriestess66: I used dialogue from the Movie, no not mine. Review Please!


	21. Chapter 21

I ran full speed down the alley ways in London, to 12 _Grimmauld Place. I burst though the door startling everyone inside, to my shock Sirius was there along with most of the Order members, Remus, Arthur, Mad eye Moody, Tonks, _

_"Harry and the others are in danger," I reported, "Harry said __Sirius has been captured by Voldemort," _

_the order members were on their feet in a second, then I realized something, "that weapon, you keep talking about where is it kept," _

_"The Department of Mysteries at the Ministry," Remus answered. _

_"That's where they're going," I stated. _

_Before I could blink, the order members were gone, expect for Leah, Sirius and Tonks, _

_"We need to go to, from what little I have learned, we need these two to take us," Leah stated, _

_"I'm the best shield against magic you have," I added_

_Tonk step up to me, while Leah wrapped her arm around Sirius' arm, and then before we need knew it, we were in a battle, _

_Sirius and Leah appeared right next to Harry, _

_"Get away from my godson," Sirius stated as he punched Malfoy senior in the face. _

_I snarled as Harry was hit by a spell, I shielded him, with my body seeing as I'm indestructible when it comes to magic, _

_I turned my head just in time to see a green jet of light heading straight for Sirius, and a gray wolf heading straight for the one who casted the spell, I ran and top speed and knocked Sirius to the ground, just as Leah knocked that witch Bellatrix Lestrange down. And was snarling in her face. _

_"You alright Sirius?" I asked_

_"You just saved myself," Sirius replied _

_"Can't let you die now," I stated_

_A pain filled howl ripped though the department, I froze as well as Sirius, _

_"Leah!" I shouted, I leapt off of Sirius to run towards Leah, dropping down next to her prone form, "Come on, Lupa, you have that fast healing," _

_I heard Leah's whine, and I sighed in relief_

_I stood up and bared my teeth at Bellatrix, "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't rip you apart, limb by limb," _

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted again as the same green jet of light was headed to me this time, I braced myself but the I ended up flying backwards by just the force alone. I slammed against the wall of the building, "Ashlee!" I heard Harry shout then I heard the sound of his heartbeat leaving, following an evil laugh. I slowly for a vampire sat back up, and watched as the Death Eaters left, "Ashlee, Harry has gone after Bellatrix, he thinks you're dead," Hermione called out before she was ushered out, Harry thinks I'm dead? Didn't he know I can't die unless, I'm ripped to pieces and burnt? I stood up and raced out of the room, to followed Harry's scent, I came just in time to witness a wizard duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort, Harry was laying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over, and my still heart ached, just the thought of that monster killing him, make me realize, I couldn't lose him, I knelt down next to him, I was about to reach out and touch him then he twisted away and was looking like he was possessed,

"You, you've lost old man." Harry hissed out, I looked up at Dumbledore confused.

"Harry." Dumbledore and I stated at the same time,

"So _weak_, so _vulnerable!_ Look at me!" Voldemort shouted, I realized Harry was being possesed.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are _not!_" Dumbledore informed

"Harry, I never said this in front of anyone, But i love you as you are, not because you're the so called Chosen One, please cast this monster out of you, be the sweet Harry, I know and Love," I stated

"..._You're_ the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry stated then Voldemort is forced out of Harry's body.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything." Voldemort stated

I snarled, "Harry will not lose me, I will stay put,"

The Aurors arrive at the scene. Voldemort quickly teleports away. But Fudge has a look of shock on his face. If i wasn't worried about Harry, i would have laughed.

"He's back." Fudge whispered but i could hear him,

"Of course, We have been trying to tell you that all year, human." I stated. I help Harry up, and Dumbledore carried him out of the Ministry, since I was pretending to the world, I was human, and no human female could carry a fifteen year old.

_We went back the school, I tore down the boards that were on my classroom door, after Dumbledore gave me my job back, now we were ready for Summer break, which means, Seth is going back to the States much to his dismay, but I promised to bring Cho out sometime during the summer, _

_I was standing in Dumbledore's office, waiting, and listening in on the conversation after my 'near death' I wasn't about to leave Harry's side. _

_"__I know how you feel Harry." __Dumbledore began_

"No you don't. It's my fault." Harry replied,

My eyes pricked with venom

"No, the fault is mine! I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected." Dumbledore stated

I growled, but didn't say anything.

"The prophecy said: neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other... in the end?" Harry asked, is this the reason, Harry wishes to become one of my kind, so he doesn't have to die?

"Yes." Dumbledore answered

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked

"For the same reason you tried to save Ashlee. For the same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you." Dumbledore answered

"Then why did you place him with the Dursleys?" I asked finally,

"Ashlee, not now," Dumbledore replied,

A few more days, and i will have Harry out of that house and he can't do anything about it. The following morning, We were walking down the path to the train station, I glanced back and saw Cho walking hand in hand with Seth, Harry was being very slient this morning.

"You have been slient, why?" I asked as i looked at him,

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry answered

What's that? Hermione asked

"That even though we got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Harry explained

"Yeah?" Ron asked

"Something worth fighting for." Harry answered then looking at me, with love in his eyes.

The train ride was uneventful, at platform 9 ¾

"How are you getting me out of that house?" Harry asked.

"Go with them for now, and gather anything you might have left behind, I will be there before the night is over, my love." I replied.

DarkPriestess66: Trust me, this story isn't over yet. I will have fun with the next chapter, Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

I looked around the perfect neighborhood of Private Drive, and if I was human I would have hurled at the perfectness of the place, everything was in order from the straight hedges to the slanted roofs, I held a milena folder under my arm, as I walked down the sideway in a business suit, with high heels on. My long raven tresses tied in a pony tail, and a pair of sunglasses on,

I winked at the neighbor who was looking out the window, I knew she was in the order the only squib, a child born to magical parents without a drop of magic in their veins.

I got closer to my target house, I heard the beatings of four hearts, one was higher up in the house as the rest of them, that must be Harry.

I rang the door bell, I could tell it was supper time that I would be thought of an annoying salesperson, which was my disguise, or that of a social worker. I waited counting the seconds that ticked by.

"Boy! Get the Door!" a loud human male shouted.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Harry as I heard his socked footsteps coming down the stairs, he reached the door and opened, his eyes widen in surprise, and he smiled.

"Hello, May I ask if a..." I started the pretended to leaf though the papers in my hands, "a Petunia Dursley is home?"

"Yes, she is. And who may I ask are you?" replied Harry playing along.

"I'm from Social Services, apparently I've been given the case of a mistreated young boy by the name of Harry Potter." I said loud enough for the whole family to hear me.

A large male, whose scent was making me want to gag walked in, which I'm surprised being a vampire a human's blood would do that to me, "There is no HARRY POTTER HERE!" he then tried to slam the door in my face, but I stuck my foot out and caught the door,

"I believe you are wrong, good sir." I interrupted, my voice light and airy more so that I am on a mission "May I come in, What would your neighbors think?"

"Fine," Dursley stated his face turning several shades of purple, I didn't think was possible on a human face, I step inside, ever so carefully shielded Harry from his soon to be ex-uncle.

"I have no business with you, Mr. Dursley. I want to see Petunia," I spat the name out like it was poison. I turned to Harry, "Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"No," Harry replied truthfully.

I pretended to check off something on my list of things, "Not being properly cared for, tsk, tsk,"

Dursley's face was growing and even more darker shade of purple, and I knew it was from anger. I would love for him to take a swing on me, I would stay standing still and him...well his arm would be completely shattered.

"Now I would like to see your bedroom, if you don't mind." I stated my heels clicking against the floor, I turned to the stairs. "After you."

Harry lead me upstairs, and I snarled when I saw the locks on his door. "Get your things, I had enough pretending," I turned on my heel and left, keeping my outside mask smooth and calm but inside I wanted to break the rules, I wanted to break every bone in those humans bodies, and leave them in a heap. With out spilling their nasty blood.

I walked into the dinning area and slammed a single piece of paper down in front of Petunia, the horse like woman. "Sign this now." I ordered.

She shivered in fear, good. She should be afraid of me, I was in a foul mood.

"You have been officially terminated as this boy's guardian, I will be taking him away to be properly looked after, not before I've taken him to a doctor" I stated. I noticed the stack of dishes in the kitchen, "so you can get your hands dirty and wash your own dishes, or make that fat excuse for a son of yours do it,"

"How dare you come in here and tell us what to do!" the human pig shouted,

I stood unfazed by him, "You will not raise your voice to me, or else you will regret it, now I want the key to those locks I saw on the cupboard,"

"You know what that freak is." the younger pig stated.

"Who ever said I was from the muggle Social Services Office?" I asked using the term for non-magical people. Screw it, I would twist the lock off let them wonder how that happened, I glowered at the woman, "Sign it."

"We'll never see his kind again?" Petunia asked,

"No," I asked or my kind ever again unless its by some chance meeting and I would be long gone by then. "For once in your life, do something nice for your nephew," I stated quietly.

She signed the papers and let the pen drop and stood up and went to the kitchen to get a single key. I held out my hand. I wouldn't touch her. She dropped the key in my hand and I walked to the cupboard and unlocked it as Harry came down with his Hedwig's cage.

He stared at me as I got his trunk out of the cupboard and walked to the door, "How did you get the key?"

I shook my head and motioned later, we left then.

A few blocks away from the house, I started explaining.

"I just told her to do something nice for you, once in her insignificant human life," I explained, "but I really wanted that fat pig of human to take a swing at me, and have him try to explain to the a doctor how he shattered his arm."

"You parked your car down the block?" Harry asked as we neared my car.

"Yeah," I answered as I reached into my pocket and got out the remote, and clicked it. The trunk popped open, and I looked around before lifting his school trunk into the back on the car. "We have two more stops along the way,"

"Two more?" Harry asked as he sat in the passenger side,

"Yep, We're kidnapping two people," I answered as I started my car and floored it. I reached for my cell phone and dialed Hermione's number,

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring like she was waiting for my call,

"Did you ask your parents, if you could say a few weeks with me?" I asked,

"You got him out? Did you leave them alone?" She asked.

"Yes, as much as I could without wanting to break them in two," I answered. "I'm around the corner so..." I trailed off.

"Yes, I asked and they want to meet you first, I told them you were a student." Hermione answered, less her parents know the better.

"Okay, We'll be right there," I stated then hung up. This is want I love about being a vampire besides the senses, we could not be caught by human cops, not to mention, I had Arthur Weasley cast a spell on my car so I can speed without being seen,

I stopped outside a modest house, three bedrooms, I could tell my scent pure humans lived here.

Hermione ran out as Harry and I got out of the car, "I can't believe it, you're finally out of that house,"

"Forever, If I have anything to say about it," I stated, I think I have come to my decision about my problem about Harry being mortal but I wanted to talk to Jake about it first.


	23. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


	24. Chapter 23

I've never given much thought to the culinary arts and yet here I am. I'm in the kitchen of the large country estate, cooking breakfast for the three guests that did eat human food, but let's say my endeavors of cooking were a mess to say the least.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Hermione's voice asks,

I let my eyes glance at the piles of dishes in the sink, along with the flour all over the place, "Trying to cook would the be the answer,"

Hermione looked at me, "And where did you learn the school of messes?"

"Haha, Food Network to be honest. This is the first time in a quarter of a century this kitchen was used," I answer "Of course we did change the coal burning stove to propane, along with the lighting when electricity became popular"

"This house is that old?" Hermione asks,

"Carlisle is that old," I retort as I flipped over the pancakes, I was cooking. Along with bacon and fresh cinnamon rolls,

Hermione came over and looked at the stack of pancakes, "How much do you think we're eating?"

"Leah's coming over soon most of this is for her," I answer, "Not to mention, I had nothing better to do when you were sleeping, so I watched Food Network all night,"

Hermione just nods,

I placed the food on the table, and served Hermione, "Eat up before Ron comes."

"Explain in detail about the vampires that Dr. Cullen had gathered." Hermione states, "I want to know more."

I shrugged, then began explaining about the various vampires, from the Denali coven to the wandering nomads. "My best friend out of the vampires is Garrett, he's older then I am. He dates back to the revolutionary war."

"Wow. That must make some great history reports." Hermione replies,

"Would if I wasn't trying so hard not to write about the Southern Wars." I state,

"Southern Wars?" Harry asks as he and Ron came from the bedrooms.

I served them plates of food, Harry was too skinny, so I wanted him to have more food.

"Yeah, the Southern Wars were horrible. Jasper explained a little about them." I answer,

I shuddered at the thought of so many vampires fighting over territory, human cattle.

"so what are we doing today?" Ron asks

I smiled at him. "Shopping for clothes and other stuff for this place."


	25. Chapter 24

I thought about a lot of things as I piled clothing choices in front of the others. While talking on the blue tooth to Alice.

"Not that one! The other one with the maroon strips!" Alice trilled into my ear.

Long distance shopping advice sucks, because I didn't know what to buy, deciding to shop was the worst decision I ever made, because a second latter Alice called.

"Suck it up or I'll be on the next flight out." Alice growls at me.

"Then we would be in here for the next three weeks!" I exclaimed

I could hear Emmett laughing as they listened in on my shopping conversation with my fashion addicted sister.

"Is the one better?" Hermione asks as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Um..." I started to answer

"Yes! Get it!" Alice states

I nod, "The fashion Queen orders to get it."

"Enough for Hermione, time to move on to the boys," Alice states. Then gave me a detailed list of what to get. Good thing, I have a perfect memory. "Mione, you're finished...Next victims!" my golden eyes landed on Harry and Ron. I gave them a dazzling smile.

"Acting like our brother is getting you no where...I SAW that Edward!" Alice thrilled again, "Call you back in a sec,"

"Good luck, Edward." I state before Alice hung up on me.

Hermione and I had to chase down the boys, as they ran after I said they were next.

We had three carts, each one full of clothes.

Alice called back, "Don't even think about it. I just threw out your clothes here at the house."

I gritted my teeth together trying to force the snarl back inside my throat, "Just tell me what you want me to get."

Alice rattled a list of more clothing choices but this time for me.

I stopped short when I scented that disgusting smell again. "Alice, tell me if I'm going to do something I'm going to regret later?"

"what...Ashlee, get away from that store." Alice replies

"That's all I need to know." I state, as I looked at Harry and mouthed 'Dursleys'

We quickly headed toward the check out.

"Good thing, you're rich." Ron muttered

"Alice packed my credit card." I whisper back.

"Is she still on the line?" Hermione asks,

I nod, Alice would warn me to run if need be. We went outside and I froze, my muscles locking into place, I could scent a wonderful aroma that made my throat burn...the scent of human blood.

My body wanted to slide into a hunting crouch, No, I made a promise never to harm another human, I couldn't loose my self-control. "Alice, distract me." I state quietly to avoid notice. I wanted to go after the wounded human.

Alice began rambling on about how she wanted to redecorate my room, and the extra room next to it for Harry,


	26. Chapter 25

"You're doing my room in what color!" I exclaimed that completely distracted me, well as least part of me that wasn't about to break my vegetarian lifestyle.

I held my breathe as my eyes wheeled around searching for the car as fast as i could in a human setting. Putting the bags in the trunk, i got into the front seat still holding my breathe, i checked the rearview mirror and my eyes were a dull amber. Not the liquid gold. Damn, i would have to hunt as soon as possible to avoid hunting humans.

Alice giggled "I knew that would distract you, well done."

"You...You...YOU lied to me!" I exclaimed causing the three in the car with me to jump as and clap their hands to their ears.

"Yes. Honestly if Esme found out that I was going to paint your room neon pink, she would rip my credit cards up and freeze my bank account." Alice replies, glumly. "Got to go, Jazz wants to hunt."

"Yeah...I know how he feels. See ya in about two weeks," I respond. We hung up and i pulled the bluetooth from my ear.

"What happened?" Harry demanded

"I almost lost control of my very nature. I'm still not in perfect control as of yet." I answer, i pulled out of the parking lot and pushed the gas pedal down to the floor.

Speeding i love it and I never ever been caught.

As soon as we were back at the estate, i was out of the car and bounding across the yard into the forest beyond the river that seprateing the yard from the hunting grounds.

I gave myself over to those instints that governed my thirst as I scented the air, my body stunk into a hunting crouch as i stalked the forest. I couldn't find any descent caranvors but i did find a herd of Red deer, i pounced on one before it even knew i was there. I chased the herd and downed two more before i felt that my thirst was completely under my control again.

I sprinted back to the estate,

Hermione looked up from a book she was reading, "Feel better?"

"Much." I answer, "Do you ever stop reading?"

"No? Do Harry and Ron ever read?" Hermione countered

I was stuck by a sudden idea, i smirked at Hermione. She put the book down and stood up backing up as if she was frighten by me.

"what are you planning?" She asks,

"Can I play with your hair?" I ask,

"You want to play with my hair?" Hermione asks, blinking

I nod, "Please!"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Hermione muttered

"I take that as a yes," I state, I picked up Hermione and put her on my back and darted upstairs to the bathroom, which had the looks of a salon to it.

I looked at Hermione as she slide from my back, "You're as pale as me."

"Surprisingly I like that better then flying." Hermione replies, as she gain color back.

"I could have gone faster" I reply as i pushed Hermione down on a chair, i combed through her hair with my fingers. "Thanks for allowing me to this."

"Okay, since the boys are exploring. Could you answer some questions?" Hermione asks "That is a fair trade since you're playing with my hair."

"Depends on the questions," I respond

"I realized that you edited most of your background for the others. Could tell me the whole truth?" Hermione asks

I froze, i should have realized that Hermione would notice something like that.

"I didn't really edited more like withheld what i did for most of my existance, I was nomdic as you know. I traveled the world, hunting when I grew thirsty." I reply, "I've killed more then my share of humans, but it was that or starve. But i did hunt animals once and awhile."

"What did you do to after you were changed?" Hermione asks

"I was to overwhelmed with my own thirst, i wasn't myself." I answer

"Does it hurt now?" she asks,

"Yes, but not as much as before...for a comparison, ever had a sore throat?" I ask, i grabbed a straighten and turned it on i sprayed Hermione's hair down with the frizz repellent. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Hermione asks

"I was thinking, I haven't decided because I really don't want to hear Alice's advice but do you think I should give Harry a vial of my venom?" I ask

"I thought that treaty with the shape-shifters prevented the creation of another new vampire by your family?" Hermione responds with a question.

"It does, we can't bite a human...doesn't say anything about the human taking the venom." I reply, in a corner of my mind, I could imagine Harry and I together hunting, being with each other until the end of time.

A revolting scent hit my nose, bringing me out of my fantasy. Damn that wolf.

"About time, you show up, Lupa!" I greeted pitching my voice so that it wouldn't hurt Hermione's ears but loud enough for Leah to hear me.

I heard her laugh along with Sirius.

"Wow," Leah breathed as she came into the bathroom, "your psychic sister's been here?"

"Most likely," I answer, "Want to be next?"

"Nah, I'm good." Leah replies

"So is your brother behaving himself?" I ask

"Yeah...Cho's parents are thrilled about her having him. He seems to be the comforting shoulder she needs right now." Leah answers, "And I'm good,"

"Food's prepared in the kitchen...and No, I didn't spit in it." I informed

"Funny, I would except that from the blonde." Leah replies, as she looked at Sirius, "Hungry?"

"Jasper wouldn't do such a thing, but Rose might...but I think Nessie is winning." I muttered

"Can you straighten my hair all the time this summer?" Hermione asks, as she looked at her hair. "I don't look like myself."

"that was the point," I reply, "Sure, I have nothing but time on my hands."

"So what's the plan?" Leah asks

"Waiting on Bella," I answer, I looked at Hermione, "Got a passport and an ID?"

"For what?" Hermione asks

"We're not staying the summer out here, I want to be outside during the day." I answer, "We're going to Forks,"


	27. Chapter 26

"I don't understand why we're going to Forks?" Harry asks, as I darted back and forth packing everything.

"You're in danger here, so why not have a round the clock guard duty. Nessie even talked Jake into getting the Pack to keep their senses on alert for wizards that shouldn't be there." I answer. I had a silver chain around my neck, holding a metal vial of my venom. I thought about giving it to him. I've already decided on my course of action,

Jake called me up to scream at me about how I was close to violating the Treaty, then I pointed out that Harry was already marked with death by Voldemort. If that wasn't a way to telling Jake, I wouldn't spend the rest of my existence without Harry, I didn't know what was.

What was strange that Leah was backing me up, she was going against her Alpha.

I had already decided my course of action, if Harry died by Voldemort's hand. I was going with banners waving that shouted Cullen, into Volterra, Italy at high noon just to be on the safe side. I knew I already had a death warrant signed when I joined Carlisle's family. The Volturi would kill anyone that sided with the Cullens just to get Alice.

"So when is the flight?" Harry asks, sitting on the bed.

"four hours from now." I answer automatically, vampire mind doing the mental math in a second.

After explaining to Ron, what a airplane was. The non-magic way of traveling, he asked why I bothered with it. I told him, I could hold my breathe for as long as I needed to underwater, and could he do that without risking underage magic?

"so how are you getting your car back over there?" Hermione asks,

"Mione, need I remind you that I'm a vampire...money is no object." I answer as I carried the bags down the stairs. "Well this one isn't really my car, we just got it on loan,"

I darted outside and put the bags in the trunk, sparkling my hide off. Stupid sunlight. I needed to put on my sun gear.

I was back inside, and up the stairs. Putting on my gloves, scarf and sunglasses, I was ready to go out into the sun again, I made sure no skin was showing.

We left the house, after I left orders for the housekeepers to put what was left in the attic.

I lead the way to the international counter, got the tickets.

"Ron, if you keep asking questions. You will give up the secret of us all." I hissed at him.

As we were waiting on the plane, Ron was white up to his ears. He was glad to be traveling.

"What's up, Ron?" Hermione asks,

"I'm just worried about that." Ron answers, waving his arm at the planes. "what if something goes wrong?"

"If something does go wrong, I'll save you." I whispered then smiled at someone looking at us, he was dazzled and nearly walked into a support beam.

"Do know what you do to people?" Harry asks, as he held my hand.

I blinked innocently "No, what I do?"

"You dazzle them!" Leah replies, she was with us but wasn't really saying anything with Sirius in sight.

"I dazzle people?" I ask, confused.

"You do look like a supermodel" Hermione replies

I never really cared about my looks, being eternally beautiful and all.

Finally we were allowed to board,

"First class?" Leah asks,

"I won't sit in coach," I answer, I noticed that Seth was talking quietly to Cho,

That is the last time, I do more nice things for the Pack...all of them seem to imprint when they are out of the country. Sirius and Cho were staying at La Push, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying at the house with me and the rest of the family.

After a few stops, we finally arrived in Port Angeles and my family was waiting.

"Mom! Dad!" I waved as human would pitching my voice to sound more human then the rest can. I ran to them at human speed like I haven't seen them in forever. Which is almost true.

Esme hugged me, "Charlie thinks you were attending a private boarding school," she informed me.

"kinda true in a way," I reply

Carlisle welcomed the others, Leah was staying back to avoid them. Technically, she was breaking the treaty by even being near us now that we were back in the states. But since she is part of Jake's pack, I doubt it means much.

We got our bags then left, the drive to Forks, wasn't bad since we got there in like less then five minutes, we dropped the wolves at the border with Cho and Sirius, Jake was waiting for them.

I felt true home coming, but then I could scent someone else in the room and it wasn't human.

"Stay here." I ordered and darted up the steps as soon as I got out of the car.

I entered the house and was met by Denali coven. I was floored

"Welcome home!" Alice thrilled "Where are the others?"

"Outside, I wanted to know who was here. Three humans in a room with vampires." I answer, I fought the snarl at the thought of my human friends with the human drinking vampires.

I looked at all of them, Garrett the most..checking to see if he was thirsty. Golden eyed each and everyone.

"Kate, I hate to ask this but if Garrett tries to go after my friends, could you please shock some sense into him?" I ask

Garrett's golden eyes widen as he remembered the last time, he had a taste of Kate's gift.

Then I looked at Jasper, "Also help with the mood."

"Yes," both Kate and Jasper replies,

Carlisle brought in my friends.

Garrett held Kate's hand and winced at Kate's 'low' setting.

"You didn't tell us about company." Hermione states

"I didn't know." I reply then shot a glare at Tanya and Carlisle, then for good measure gave one to Alice.

"It isn't Carlisle's fault, we decided to visit." Garrett states, "Alice would have called but you were already in flight."

"Fine," I agree then showed my guests where they would be sleeping.

"So where's your room?" Harry asks

"Right next to yours." I answer, I showed him my room. It held a couch and a few bookcases, along with a window overlooking the forest, in other words I took over Edward's old room. The rest of his crap was out in the garage or the cottage.

"My stuff isn't crap." Edward states from downstairs but I heard him.

"Nosy mind reader." I teases

"Edward?" Harry asks,

"Yeah, reading my mind. I call his stuff crap." I explain, "get some sleep, I'm going to catch up with my cousins. I'll make introductions tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 27

I looked over at Garrett, "You seemed to enjoy the vegetarian lifestyle,"

"Yeah, hard sometimes. I try to stay away from humans." Garrett answers, his golden glaze flickered upstairs.

"Try it and Ashlee will turn you into a jigsaw puzzle." Alice chirped from her place on the the couch with Jasper's head in her lap.

I shifted my weight to a slight couch as I measured Garrett some more.

"it was passing thought." Edward assure me.

My gaze flickered to him and back again, "I don't believe that."

"Would it help if I left and went hunting?" Garret asks,

I looked to Alice and she smiled and nodded

"After you." I state as our cousins left.

I snarled quietly under my breathe, I thought about strangling Garret just to have feel sensory deprivation. But I changed my mind and went over to the computers, sitting down I began to type. Not really knowing what I was searching for.

I checked my email. Over 600 hundred emails, from various sources either from birds of prey news letters I read them and deleted them. Some I printed out just for keeping them handy. I started to search for adoption proceedings.

"What are you trying to decide, your future is blurring so fast I can't keep track?" Alice asks twisting her head to look at me,

"I think I need to have Bells visit Jenks." I answer, our human lawyer who handled our government documents. Unless I do some not so legal diving into the Ministry of Magic.

"Not such a great plan, Ash." Edward comments,

"Plan Z" I reply

I didn't need to look as it was Esme who flitted over to my side.

"Adoption for who?" Esme asks

"That my dearest mother for all intends and purposes is I was going to ask if you and Carlisle would be willing to adopt Harry as a son so we can leave when we need to and take him with us?" I ask

Esme thought with Edward commenting that had me nervous,

DarkPriestess66: short to short but what can I do I have no ideas for this story, its not abandon it's more like placed on hiatus until further notice


End file.
